Adam's New Assisstant
by Qopster
Summary: As the title suggests, this is about the adventures of Adam and my OC. He will explore the world with Adam, blowing up Government buildings, blowing up trains, blowing up Schnee's mines all the while dealing with his own life. His character will change over time as he changes, or maybe he will remain a monster, a beast held on the White Fang's leash. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1 - Into the White Fang

**Hihi! It's Qopster! For the record, just a little FYI or two, this is an introduction thing/background thing (kinda. When you read you'll know what I mean. I'm leaving out a lot about his past for a reason). Also! He is the same age as Blake, Weiss, and Yang when they started going to Beacon**

A pair of emerald green eyes looked at the man sitting across from him who was positioned behind a large wooden desk. A metal door stood behind him, his curiosity running wild as he imagined what was past the door.

"So…you want to be one of us?" the man behind the table asked, a White Fang mask on his face.

"I do!" the teen said, his voice passionate. "I'm sick and tired of how we're being treated!" the teenagers snarled. "We're just as good, no, we're better than humans! We are stronger, we're faster, we have better senses! They still shun us and force us to live in garbage!" The teen stood up, his wolf ears perked up in anger. "I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! I want to make a change!"

The man with the white fang mask smiled at the kid. _He'll make a good recruit. Hot headed and passionate, just what we need._ "Alright kid. You'll give up anything for our cause?"

"I have nothing more to give than myself…everything else is gone…" his eyes suddenly became filled with sadness.

The man stood up and walked over to the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll help make you a new home, at the same time, you'll work and obey us. We'll help you take revenge."

The teen grinned, a set of sharp canines showing as his wolf tail swished happily. "Then I'll give you everything I can!"

"Good," he said, as he handed the young Faunus a mask. "Put this on. You'll join your new comrades."

"Thank you!" he said with a wide smile as he put the mask on, fitting it firmly on his face. "I'll do my best!"

"I'm a Lieutenant of the White Fang kid," he said as he led him through a door behind his recruitment desk and down a hallway. He grabbed a mean looking chainsaw from the side of the hallway and kept on walking. "Do you have any skills? Also, what's your name? You're a part of our group now, so it'd be only proper."

"My name is Casper Lupus, and as for skills…I can cook, I can use a gun…and I have this!" He pulled out a weapon from his back. He had what looked like two simple tomahawks.

"Is that it? Casper, those looks like two chunks of metal of two sticks," the Lieutenant commented.

He grinned. "Take me somewhere to show you what they can do before you judge them sir."

The Lieutenant let out an 'hmph'. "Fine. Follow me then."

They took a few turns and entered a large training room. In it was a large ring in the center, and different tools around it. There were weights to lift, treadmills, wrestling maps, and a weapons station for sharpening or repairing weapons.

The Lieutenant walked up to the ring and hit a gong, getting everyone's attention. "RECRUITS! FRONT AND CENTER!" he called out. Like a heard of rats they rushed forward and surrounded them. The recruits ranged from 5 to 21, some sporting facial hair, others with baby face, and all had animal aspects. They were all Faunus in the White Fang after all.

"We have some fresh meat!" he said as he pushed Casper forward. "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Casper," he said with a small smile, bowing his head to them. "Pleasure to meet you all."

The kids laughed at him, making him blush in confusion. Turning to the Lieutenant he asked, "D-did I say something funny?"

"You bowed. You only do that if there's a superior around. These kids are all the same rank as you," he explained.

"O-oh I see…so…shall I show you what I can do?"

"Go ahead," he said before turning to the others. "Clear out! This kids gonna show us what he can do!"

They cleared the ring and let him walk up and into it. "So…how am I gonna show off again?"

"Simple, you'll attack me," the Lieutenant said as he climbed into the ring, chainsaw out and whirring.

"Huh? But I just came here, shouldn't I go against someone easier?"

"Nonsense," he said. "What's the point in having an opponent whose ass you can kick? You need someone to give you a run for your money, someone to make you go all out, that would be me here." He pointed his chainsaw at the kid, engine going hard. "Okay, now come at me."

Casper frowned and began bouncing on his heels, spinning his tomahawks in his hands." Alright, but to warn you, I did go to Signal before I was kicked out….so be ready," he said before rushing him.

The Lieutenant kept his blade facing forward, planning on hitting him once he came in range.

Casper kept on running straight at him, watching the Lieutenant raise his weapon to hit him on his head. _Too slow._ He vanished from sight and reappeared back where he had been running from. The Lieutenant's eyes went wide as he saw him vanish, not noticing two important things. The tomahawk's blades had come off when he vanished and were soaring straight at his legs, attached on chains to the hilts of his weapons.

The Lieutenant's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake, feeling the chains wrap around his legs. "Dammit," he swore as the chains were suddenly yanked on, pulling him to the ground. _But he's lost his blades, now the only thing he has is two pieces of wood, I still have my chainsaw,_ he thought, only to watch in horror as out of the bottom of the hilts, two blades came out.

"You have got to be kidding me," he groaned, rolling out of the way as the kid stabbed where he had been. His chainsaw swung up and Casper blocked it with his blades, but was sent flying away to the edge of the ring from the sheer force of the hit.

As he stumbled up, his aura protecting him from any physical damage, the Lieutenant had pushed the chains off. "There we go," he said with a grin. "The same trick won't work twice kid."

Casper withdrew the chains, binging his tomahawks to their normal shape as the blades withdrew themselves as well. "Sorry, but you said to come at you with everything right?"

"I did," the Lieutenant said with a grin behind his mask. "I'm glad you're this good. The White Fang will have a use for you, we will find something for you as a soldier. But you know, the fight isn't over until someone is down."

"What if one of us gets hurt?" Casper asked, worried. Hurting a commanding officer or being hurt by one would suck for him.

"Then you better not get hurt," the Lieutenant said as he rushed him, swinging his chainsaw. Casper easily dodged, each swing missing him by a hair. He parried a swing with his tomahawks and was sent flying back. He tried to get up, but the Lieutenant rushed him and pinned him to the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed his head in his hand, squeezing it until Casper gasped out in pain.

"Your aura doesn't stop you from feeling this does it?" the Lieutenant said, still grinning. "Doesn't it hurt? Well, does it?"

"Y-yes!" Casper gasped out, dropping his weapons. "H-hurts a lot!"

Casper was suddenly released and the Lieutenant stood up, looking down and the fairly well built young man. He had lean, but strong muscles. He was better for quick fighting than long term fighting, and couldn't take on someone really strong with a frontal attack. _We could make a good assassin out of him…_ he thought, before offering Casper a hand.

"Congratulations," he said as he pulled Casper up. "You're a part of the White Fang. Welcome to the group. That was the unofficial initiation."

"T-thanks," the teen stammered out, massaging his sore throat.

"Also…" the man looked at him. Now that Casper noticed it, the man was nearly two heads taller than him and seemed to tower over him. "We'll give you a place to live…but there's someone I want you to meet soon…"

"Alright…" Casper said, still massaging his throat. "So um…do you ever remove that mask? I mean I know its our symbol and everything…but still…doesn't it get hot underneath it?"

"Oh, I'm used to it," he said, letting out a deep laugh that sounded like it was almost a growl. "To the left," he said suddenly, pointing to a set of doors, "Is the mess hall. Food's served there at 7 to 8 A.M, 1 to 2 P.M. and dinner's at 7 to 8 P.M. If you miss the food, you don't get any, got it?"

"I understand," Casper said simply as he peaked in. Since it was in between lunch and breakfast, it was empty besides a few White Fang members who were cleaning up the mess hall for the next wave.

Further down the hall, passing a few doors with different offices there was a split. The hallway continued down but there was also two hallways to the left and right.

The Lieutenant pointed to his left as he said, "That hallway has the rooms for male recruits, the other hallway has female ones. For the record, entering the female side won't get you in trouble, but if one of them castrates you…well…you've been warned."

"Yes sir," he said simply. _I'm not a perv, I have no reason to go over there…unless someone invites me over…_ he thought to himself, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

The Lieutenant noticed but said nothing of it as he led him down the hall with the boy's rooms. He stopped outside one and pointed at it. "It's yours now. You'll have another guy join you whenever we get someone who will fit the bill, but until then, you have the room to yourself."

"Okay, thanks," Casper said as he opened the door and peaked in. Since he had nothing to wear, he didn't care about the wardrobe. He only had the clothes on his back for the moment. _I'll need to get a job in Vale probably…_ he thought as he looked around the bare bones room. There were two beds and a small table in between them with a lamp and a drawer. As he walked in, his feet walking on top of grey concrete, he noticed the walls were made of the same things as the floor. In the bathroom there was a toilet, sink, and shower, and nothing special. A bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo was also inside the bathroom.

"It's the bare bones, I know," the Lieutenant said. "But there are ways to earn money inside the base, or you could get a part time job outside. Just saying," he said before turning away and walking off.

Casper peaked out the room to see the Lieutenant still walking away. "Don't stop and gawk," the man said, throwing a key to him. "Lock up that room and come, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Okay sir," Casper said as he locked the door and used his semblance to quickly catch up. Walking side to side with him, he looked up and said, "Um, so who, are we meeting again?"

The only response he gave was a dark chuckle. "You'll see soon enough…"

Going to an elevator and descending several layers to the bowels of the White Fang's main base in Vale, Casper was getting nervous. His hands were sweaty and he was squirming. _How do I know this guy isn't just going to kill me or something? I want to help the White Fang…I really do!_

He voiced his thoughts, the Lieutenant turning to stare at him. "One, why would you tell someone who you think is going to kill you that?" Casper opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced as the man raised his hand. "Two, we are both Faunus, I'm not going to let you be killed or hurt, unless it's in training or because you said and did something stupid. Understand?"

"Yes sir," he said quickly, not wanting to anger him with his thoughts of what the man could do right now. That chainsaw was dangerous after all.

After passing several rooms that were well kept and seemed to be important offices, some with statues, others with trophies or pictures of the person defeating Grim. One even had a hologram of themselves fighting a squad of soldiers and killing them all. _Psychopath,_ Casper thought as he followed the Lieutenant. They stopped outside a room that had a ' _DO NOT ENTER'_ sign on the front, the Lieutenant reaching out to knock on it.

"Who is it?" a voice growled from behind the door, making a shiver run through his spine.

"It's the Lieutenant, Adam," he said.

A few seconds the door opened and there stood a man in his early twenties or late teens* with a chokutō strapped to his side. His own modified White Fang mask was on as well, although he looked almost like he had just got out of bed. His hair was a rat's nest. Peaking past him into the room, he saw there was little more than a scroll, computer, and a bed in fact.

"What do you want?" Adam asked the Lieutenant, growling. "And why did you bring some kid with you?"

"You lost your partner recently right?" the Lieutenant said, noticing how Adam's glare increased through his mask.

"She left the White Fang," he corrected. "But yes I did, why?"

"This kid," he said, pushing Casper forward. "Would make a good replacement."

"Hmm…" the sleep gone from his voice, Adam looked him over and reached down to his hip, grabbing his sword. Casper noticed this and grabbed his own weapons. When he suddenly swung, he was stopped by the sound of metal on metal, the kid's two tomahawks holding his weapon in place.

"Hmm…" he nodded and put his sword away, Casper putting his weapons away as well. "I'll take him for now…get ready kid, we'll be leaving after the lunch shift," he said before turning and closing the door.

Casper, somewhat confused, looked up at the Lieutenant.

"Don't worry, that means he likes you…well…he doesn't want to kill you at least," the Lieutenant said with a shrug. "Anyway, let's go. You heard him, you two have a mission soon," the Lieutenant said as he walked back to the elevator.

Casper stared after him, turning back to the door before following him. _Who's the girl who left him?_ He asked himself, before shaking his head. _A traitor is a traitor, it doesn't matter to me._

*For the record, making a guess on this. If you know his actual age, please tell me and I'll correct it if I was wrong…otherwise, if he's too old, the whole Adam X Blake Ship would be…really really weird.

 **So yeah! Hoped you guys liked it! Will upload whenever I can.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Raid on the Schnees

**Woot! Chapter 2! Please enjoy!**

(About one year later)

On top of a rooftop with a Schnee Warehouse across from him, Casper stood with his tomahawks in hand. A mic in his ear crackled to life as Adam's voice came over it.

"You in position?"

"Yes."

"Go on my signal. You'll know what it is."

Crouching down so that he was in a runner's stance, he placed his foot against the roof and pushed hard, locking his leg into place. He reached up and quickly made sure that his White Fang mask was in place. He had copied Adam's mask to a degree, so that anyone he fought could see his sadistic smirk when he went in for their lives. His mask went farther up and went all the way to his ears, wrapping around them and then going down, looking like helmet of sorts.

A sudden gunshot went off, his head jerking up to where it had come from. _That's where Adam was…that's his signal then,_ he thought before launching himself off the rood, smashing through a window and entering the Schnee Dust facility through a shower of sparkling glass.

Standing up to take a view of his surrounding, he noted the stares of three guards below him. All three of them withdrew their guns, one of them taking out a sword. One of the guards noticed who he was and his eyes went wide.

"T-the Demon is here!" One of the guards called out, spraying his bullets at the shadow like serpent movements Casper made, dodging each and every shot before sliding his blade across the man's throat, killing him instantly as a shower of red came out from his throat.

The other guard opened fire when he turned to the other one. "Run newbie! This guy kills everyone! Get help!"

The newbie's eyes went wide with terror as his comrade's eyes suddenly went dull and devoid of life as Casper stood there, licking his lips.

"Should have kept your eyes on me," he said in a dark, creeping voice. He looked at the newbie, and his grin grew as the newbie felt a trickle run down his leg.

Before the newbie could even scream for help, he felt a blade gently touch his neck, as suddenly the Demon was on top of him, his tomahawk wrapped around his neck and holding him still.

"Shhh," he said when he heard the newbie whimper in fear. "This won't hurt a bit."

He opened his mouth to scream for help, but was silenced as his blade slit his throat and he let the newbie fall to the ground, blood pooling from his neck.

"There we go," he said as he reached up to press a button on the mic in his ear. "The front is clear, how's the back?"

"Clear. Good work Casper," Adam said simply.

A shiver of pleasure went up through Casper's back as he heard that, his tail wagging happily. "Thank you boss!"

"Don't get too cocky yet," he said simply. "We might have more coming, knowing the goons they set off some alarm or another. So just be ready for more."

"Yes boss," Casper said, snapping back into his fighting stance.

He began walking through the building, not minding the fact he was walking through all of the lights, as if he owned the place. Humming happily as he looked around at the stacks of dust around him. In the center he met up with Adam who was cleaning blood off his blade. "Check the worker's room," he said simply. "Kill anyone you see."

"Yes boss," Casper said as he headed over to the worker's offices. He opened the door and peaked in. He saw nobody at first, but his nose said otherwise. He walked it, dragging a tomahawk along the windowsill so to make the sound letting out a grating screech. Suddenly he smashed the window, and he heard a muffled whimper. Grinning, he leaped over a desk and went to swing his tomahawk at the person, but froze.

Under the desk was a bunny Faunus holding a child to her chest. _As if that would protect her_ , he scoffed in his head. Another child was also being held, both children bunny Faunuses. _Must have been bring your child to work day or something,_ he thought to himself as he stood there. He put his weapon away and instead offered a hand.

The woman looked up, a mixture of fear and confusion. "Get out of here," he said simply. "I refuse to kill children. Take the emergency escape ladder. If you have any more Faunus co-workers here, take them too."

Through blurry, tear filled eyes she thanked him and got up before running out the fire ladder escape route, her child following her. Slowly, more faunus heads popped up and began leaving after the woman, Casper watching them leave in silence.

 _Damn Schnee company,_ he swore as he watched them leave. _They probably don't pay them half of what they're worth._

Once everyone was out, he calmly walked out the worker's room and returned to Adam's side where he had finished cleaning his weapon.

"You done?" was all he asked.

"Yes Boss."

"Good, we have company incoming. Our outpost on Main Street and our eyes in the sky both reported that a drop ship that could hold 20 robots and a convoy of 10 trucks, each holding possibly ten robots are coming our way."

Doing the math quickly he said, "So we have approximately 120 robots incoming on our position?"

"Correct."

"Should we run or fight then?"

"You know the answer to that already," Adam said as he walked to the front gate, Casper close on his heels.

"Alright boss!" Casper said, clearly excited. "This will be fun!"

"Hmph," was all he said as they stood behind the front gate. They both heard the roar of trucks incoming, Casper looking up when he heard the whirr of the chopper's blades above him. "Can I take the chopper?"

"By all means," Adam said, relaxing against the wall. This was always interesting to watch.

Placing a foot on the wall and taking a step up on it, he vanished and reappeared at the broken window. He smashed another hole into it and swung around, placing his feet on the outside wall. Taking one more step, he vanished and this time reappeared less than 10 feet in front of the bullhead's cockpit.

 _Quick step,_ Adam thought as he watched the spectacle above him. _With those enhancements, he can certainly use his semblance to its full power._

Casper swung his tomahawk's blades into the glass cockpit, not smashing the window but causing enough cracks to form that the two pilots couldn't see. As the bullhead came closer, he planted his feet on the glass, grunting as he was hit with the full force. Ignoring it, he withdrew his tomahawks from the glass, depressurizing the cabin the two guards were in, further confusing them.

He climbed up and over the bullhead, standing on the top of it as the wind whipped around him. His mask protected his eyes from the wind as he looked around. He suddenly swung out and dug the blades of his weapons into the turbines, each blade going a good inch in. He continued this process, doing it again and again until smoke came out from the turbines. He hopped off and landed on the roof of the warehouse, watching the bullhead's turbines sputter before bursting into flames. The bullhead kept on flying until it crashed into the parking lot behind the warehouse, bursting into flames.

Casper hopped down and smiled at an uminpressed Adam. "I'm done!"

"I know," he said without any emotion. "Also, we have company. You took your sweet time you know that?"

"Sorry boss," Casper said as he cracked his neck. "I'll do better here."

They both sat and watched as the trucks pulled up, the first half swerving to the side to leave space for the others to come and unload their Atlesian Kingt-130s.*

The two of them walked to the front gate and stood in the robot's path, Casper's hands over his tomahawks and Adam's hand over his sword.

One of the robots stepped forward and in a metallic voice said, " _Soldiers of the White Fang, you are under arrest by the Schnee company for destruction of property, robbery, terr-"_ it was silenced as Casper drove his tomahawk's blade through it's head, yanking on the hilt to return the chain back.

"Shut up and fire already," he said with a laugh. "I came here to fight, not to listen to your bullshit."

The front 20 robots powered up their guns which were pointed at the two before them, one of them getting the hilt of a sword in their face before Adam rushed up and sliced three of them from their face to their hips in rapid succession. He danced among the others, cutting their the bodies like a blade through warm butter, taking out a total of 10 in just a few seconds.

Casper took care of the other ten, shooting out his tommahakws to cut through two heads right away. He brought them back and dodged the bullets of the others, shooting out the blades to the left and right. They swung out in an arch, a sudden yank from him making them go around the remaining standing and drag them into one big pile where they tore apart each other with their own bullets. He smirked as he withdrew his blades, looking over at Adam.

"20 down, 100 to go," he said cheerfully.

"Focus," Adam said as he launched himself into the other 100 robots, all with dual blades out.

"C'mon Boss, at least have a little bit of fun with these!" he whined, before launching himself after Adam.

After the battle was finished and the ground was littered with the broken pieces of over 100 robots, Casper looked and smiled at Adam. "So, how many did you get?"

Adam just looked at him. "Did you expect me to keep score?"

"I don't see why not, it makes it more fun after all!"

He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't keep score."

"Aw…" Casper said before stretching out on a box he was sitting on. Behind them the White Fang goons were picking up and dragging the boxes filled with dust to the trucks and bullheads they had brought along with them. "You should! It's more fun!"

"I heard you the first time," Adam all but growled, making Casper whimper in fear. When Adam was angry, it was bad for everyone.

"Sorry boss…" he said, sulking a bit as he watched the goons move the goods onto their ships before pulling out his scroll, the bleeping sound from it having gotten his attention.  
"Um Boss?" he said, looking over at the somewhat annoyed Adam. "I have good news and bad news."

"Tell me already," Adam said as Casper paused.

"Good news is, we're nearly all packed up…bad news is…we have the Vale Airforce incoming. We should just ditch what is here and get out of here now….well, that's my opinion at least. We didn't bring firepower for the skies, we brought stuff for transport.

"Hmm…" Adam thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright. You tell them, I'll slow down Vale's bullheads."

"Alright!" Casper said as he launched himself from his perch on the box, heading over to the goons. He clapped his hands loudly, getting their attention. Although younger than most of them, he had risen quickly and had become Adam's assistant, a powerful and very useful position.

"Boss says we're leaving ASAP! Get whatever you can on the bullheads, lock it up, and get out of here!" He turned to the truck drivers. "You guys packed? If not, hurry up and take it all to the outpost. Armored planes are incoming, so we need to get out of here now!"

The threat of an incoming aerial assault from Vale's air force was a decent tool of motivation to the White Fang soldiers who quickly sped up their process. Any dust they couldn't take they left for the Schnees to keep.

Watching bullhead after bullhead take over, the trucks speeding off down the road, past the wreckage of the downed bullhead, he hummed happily to himself before going up the nearest ladder to get to the roof where he had seen Adam climb last.

Looking around once he reached the roof, feeling the wind blow gently past his bare skin on his neck, he saw Adam and the wreckage of the scout ship that had been sent to see the situation in front of him. The scout ship was about half the size of a normal bullhead and was twice as fast, but other than being able to hold only one person, looking exactly the same to a normal bullhead.

The scout ship in front was cut clean in half, most likely due to Adam's glowing beam of death that sliced gigantic things in half.

"Hey boss!" he called out, getting the attention of the other Faunus. "Everything's packed up and shipped out, should we go now too?"

"We should," Adam said as he walked over. "Why did you climb the ladder? You can just blink yourself up here."**

"Yeah, but this is more quiet, and I figured I might be able to spook you." He smiled slightly. "Didn't work did it?"

"No," Adam said without a smile as he hopped down to the roof of the raided Schnee warehouse. "Now get moving, we have a long walk back."

 _Lisa Lavendar reporting live from the warehouse district in Vale, straight from the location of Schnee Warehouse #211._

 _"_ _Lisa, what have the police been able to determine about the attacks thus far?"_

 _"_ _Well from what I have heard from the officers here, there was a breach by the White Fang into this facility. Nearly 2 million lein's worth of dust has been stolen from this building."_

 _"_ _What of the guards?"_

 _"_ _All of them in the front of the building have the trademark throat slash that has accompanied the White Fang soldier, codenamed Demon, has done in all of his attacks. The cameras also shows a male figure doing so, which the police suspect is to be Demon. Another with red hair can be seen in the back, murdering the back guards in cold blood."_

 _"_ _Gruesome, absolutely gruesome Lisa, what about those in the background? Are those robots belonging to the Schnee company?"_

 _"_ _They are indeed. Over 100 robots were destroyed by the duo. The Schnee company claims that that is impossible, but due to lack of any evidence pointing to their being help, that is the only logical conclusion the police can draw from this."_

 _"_ _Wow…what has the government done in response?"_

 _"_ _The government has put the surrounding districts in a state of high alert. Any suspicious characters should be reported to the government, and those wearing a White Fang insignia should be avoided while the authorities take care of them."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Lisa but that's all the time we have. That was Lisa Lavender, live from the warehouse district in Vale with breaking news."_

*It's the one from Blake's trailer. FYI if it helps.

**Blink = His semblance. Borrowed it from SC2 if anyone was curious :3

 **Hope it was enjoyable! Reviews on how to better my writing would be awesome, as would any questions. If you liked it, come back next time for more! (Shouldn't get any more violent that this, well, I think it won't...) :3**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Other Side Of Life

**AN: The first chapter was the same year in which Blake joined Beacon, 16, one year later would be their second year, Season 2. Figured I should clear that up (Also for myself not just for anyone reading this cause I have the WORST memory) for future refrence.**

Walking down the street and looking from building to building as he moved with the crowd, Casper's green eyes found what he was looking for. He opened the door and went inside, nodding to the woman behind the counter.

Walking into the bathroom, he came out dressed for work. Wearing a black over shirt over a white button down with a pair of black slacks, he was dressed for his day job as a waiter. He worked for a small restaurant, "The Midnight Festival" 2 days a week, working the lunch shift and sometimes the dinner shift on those days.

Walking over to the counter and leaning on it, he smiled slightly, showing his pointed teeth. "So Auburn, are we looking forward to another busy day like always?"

She flashed him her own smile. "Just as busy as always!" She had soft, golden brown fox ears tucked away under a massive amount of golden hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall when she wasn't working. During work it was tied back to a ponytail. She had golden, warmth filled eyes that looked at his own green, mischievous ones with amusement. She had a strong build that also caught a few eyes whenever she walked through the streets.

"So, anything new happen in Beacon?" he asked with a grin. Besides being a very close friend of his, she was also a student at Beacon! A year older than him, she was in the team BURA (Burgundy) and had often told him of her adventures with her team. Whenever they went on a mission though, it was kind of upsetting not to have his friend to talk to.

"A food fight happened in the beginning of the year already! It was the other day in fact. I got out of there before I could get caught in it, but I sat outside a window and watched the show." She gave him a big grin. "You should have seen it! It was like woosh, then blam! And someone had two chickens on their hands." She laughed loudly. "It was awesome to watch! You would have loved it!"

He laughed with her, giving her a genuine smile. "Who won in the end?"

"Oh, it was between these two teams, I think they were called Team Juniper and Ruby… I can't swear to that though." She shrugged. "Regardless, I think it was Team Ruby who won."

 _Team Ruby?_ He smiled at her as he thought quickly. _Nope…name doesn't ring any bells…_ "Must have pissed off the teachers to see a food fight at the beginning of a new year."

"Oh god did it?" she said with a dramatic gasp. "Goodwitch and Ozpin walked in on them. Ozpin seemed fine and all, but Glynda looked like she was going to murder them!" She squealed happily. "Oh god but it was so cool! It was such an awesome food fight! Oh wait, getting off track. Anyway, Ozpin seemed to calm her before leaving and fixing up the place and stuff. So anyway, how was your week?"

"Same old same old," he said with a shrug. "Did my homeschooling, played some videogames, nothing new and nothing old."

She stuck out her tongue. "C'mon, something fun has to have happened to you over the past 5 days!"

He pretended to think, trying to think of a creative lie before shaking his head. "Nope, nothing exciting." _I have to lie, remember, you're a criminal to the people she works for…_ he thought to himself, all the while smiling at her. "You enjoying getting back together with your team?"

She laughed. "You know it! Greg's still an idiot though, constantly causing us problems. I can't wait to see who he pranks first this year though."

Right then their manager, a ram Faunus who was 6 feet 6 inches tall and towered over them walked in and looked at the two of them. He was generally nice and would let them talk but would tell them to go back to work if they were getting distracted.

He smiled at them before saying, "Alright you two, that's enough for right now. You guys have a job to do."

"Yes Boss," the two of them said as he walked away.

Casper smiled at her as he heard the bell above the door ring. "I'm gonna go take the orders, wanna talk later?"

"Sure!" she said as he walked away, relaxing behind the counter as he began serving other people.

As he served lunch to different customers, running to and from the customers to the kitchen, he saw that someone had turned on the news in the small bar they had. The TV was playing the news about the raid on the Schnee facility.

He felt a bit of pride that he had caused so much fear among the humans until he felt someone else walk up behind him. It was Auburn.

"The White Fang is really being a pain," she said softly. "I wish they would see that we can make peace with humans without violence."

He smiled ruefully. "If you say so…"

Their boss came out of his office again so Auburn ran off to go work at the cashier counter while Casper went to go take more orders.

"The Midnight Fest" was owned by Faunus but hired anyone. The only rules were no violence and no racism. Racists were kicked out of the restaurant without any compensation., Faunus or human. Since they paid a fair amount to the Faunus and had relatively inexpensive food, many Faunus came to eat at their place.

As the day continued on, their boss came out and looked over at the two of them. While they were other workers moving around in the restaurant, they were the closest so he walked over and got their attention.

"You two want some extra work time? I'll pay you overtime," he said, leaning on a table. "You two want it?"

"Yes!" Casper said quickly. Any money was useful at anytime.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do this afternoon," Auburn said with a shrug. "And I could use some extra money in my pocket."

He smiled at the two of them. "I knew I could rely on you two for this. Two people called out sick, so I needed more people for the afternoon." He turned around and went back to his office. "Thanks again!"

"No problem Boss!" Casper called out, smiling at Auburn. "Guess we'll be sticking around for a bit then."

"Yup yup! After this all, wanna grab a quick bite to eat?" she asked. "We can then just relax and chat."

"sure!" Casper said, grinning a bit wider. It had been so long since he had had time just to relax and talk with his friend. "I'll look forward to it!"

After the dinner wave of people had cleared out and the shop was cleaned and locked up, Casper and Auburn walked out of the shop, a bit of extra lein in their pockets thanks to their paycheck.

"So, anything you're especially hungry for?" Auburn asked, walking down the streetlight lit street, the warm glow of the sun falling into the ocean shining on them as it slowly began to fade.

"Hmm, nothing in particular, no," he said with a shrug.

"Alright then I get to pick!" she said with a grin. "Let's go get some noodles!"

"Again?" he said with a sigh. "Is that all you eat?"

She pouted. "Noodles are tasty! Shut up!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, sure they are, but not tasty enough to be eaten everyday."

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

That argument continued like that until Auburn caught him by surprise and tackled him to the ground, rubbing his ears with a vengeance. "Shut up I'm right!"

"O-o-okay you win!" he stammered out, blushing and squirming as his ears were scratched. "J-just let me go!"

"Heh heh…you know you love it~!" she teased him, her vengeance quickly turning into a desire to mess with him. "And now you're trapped!"

"S-stop it!" he protested, tail swishing happily even as he said so. "W-we're in public!"

"Oh yeah…sucks to be you doesn't it?" she asked as she quickly scratched his ear one more time before standing up and offering him a hand. "Here, let's go! Noodle time!"

Walking to the small shop called, "Noodle Lovers," they went inside and took a booth, Casper get Mac and Cheese and Auburn getting Pad Thai.

As they waited for their order, Casper with a lemonade and Auburn getting herself a simple glass of water, they allowed themselves to relax.

"So, watcha wanna talk about?" Casper asked Auburn as he stretched his legs out, placing his feet on the empty seat next to her.

Auburn copied him and stretched out her own legs. "I dunno, how are your folks doing?"

"Pretty good, for the most part," he said with a smile as he used the lie he always did. "Dad's still got his job with the Schnees, Mom's working at the supermarket, so everything's good for them. Dad got hurt recently on the job, but he recovered." It was the lie he made to answer any questions about his life. He had a large story that was all a lie, all a wonderfully complex and beautiful lie.

"That's good to hear!" she said, believing his lie. "I'm glad life's working out for you."

"What about you?" He asked as he sipped his drink. "Life alright on your end?"

"More or less," she said, smiling again. "Bullies bully, but my team keeps my ass safe, so I'm fine!"

"That's good to hear, well, except for the fact bullies exist in Beacon…why do they let narrow minded assholes become powerful hunters and huntresses again?"

"…good question…" she mused before shrugging. "Money? Power? Influence? Capabilities? How should I know?"

They stopped talking as the food came out and they began digging in, both of them loving what they got. Once they were done, each of them paying for their own food, they got up and left.

"So, see you tomorrow at work like usual?" he asked, smiling.

"Yup! See ya!" she said before she ran off, leaving a smiling Casper behind. His smile vanished once she was gone and he looked at the sky.

"Adam's going to be pissed I stayed for overtime…" he groaned, already imagining the verbal whipping he would get for not coming back sooner.

When he arrived back In the HQ they have in Vale, he went down to the floor with Adam's office and knocked on it with trepadation.

It whipped open and a glaring, furious Adam stood in the doorway. It was one of the few times he had his mask off. He had red eyes with a fairly handsome face, but as it was, twisted in anger, it terrified him to his soul.

"Where…have…you…been?" he snarled. "We have a mission."

"I was…at work…" he muttered softly, looking away.

"Was that what I think it was?" he snarled, grabbing him by his hair. "Did you say you were at work? Work ends at 4 p.m. right?"

"U-usually, b-but I did overtime," he said, squirming as his hair was yanked on.

"Idiot!" Adam snarled before releasing him. "You're a White Fang member. Quit your job, you get enough money from us as it is."

"No," Casper said firmly.

"What was that?" Adam hissed. "I'm your boss, listen to me," he said as he got in Casper's face.

"No. I'm staying with that job. There's nothing you can do to make me stop," he said, staying firm to his positon.

Adam snarled and swung his foot up to hit him in the face, but Casper easily caught it. "All night training tonight as punishment then," he said, lowering his foot.

"Fine then, but then you don't tell me to give up my job," Casper said as Adam turned away to go back to his office to get his mask and weapons.

"Hmph." Was all he said on the matter. "Let's go, we have a new mission."

"Yes Boss," Casper said, running off to grab his weapons before heading to the helipad to get ready to go.

 **Please favorite if you liked it! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Attack on the Schnees

**Another Note I forgot to put in my last one, I can't make names at all. XD Also, Noodle Lovers is based off of Noodles and Company, in case anyone didn't know. Also, at the end of each White Fang attack, I'm going to put a news report.**

" _You understand the mission, right?_ " Adam asked through his headset as both of them sat on opposite roofs overlooking a fairly large mansion in the heart of Vale. It was amusing to see how the rich squandered their wealth on such houses, but never extremely good security.

"Yeah," Casper said quietly.

" _And you memorized who the targets are?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Good, then move out. You know what to do."_

"Yes Boss," he said as he withdrew his tomahawks. He hopped down from his platform, grabbing onto a windowsill. He pulled himself up so that he was crouched on the surface, pulling out little switchblade, slid it under the window. With a grunt of force, he pulled it up, allowing entrance into the building without alerting the guards in the front of the building or setting off the alarm system on the ground floor.

He looked around and saw he was in a spare bedroom and let out a sigh of relief. Had a person been there, it would have been a problem.

He moved forward, as silent as a shadow, blending in with the oily darkness around him. He peaked through the lock's hole and saw a guard walk right past him.

 _Not as loose security as I thought,_ he said to himself, watching him move past him. Once he heard the guard's footsteps go far away enough, he opened the well-oiled door and snuck out. He ran to the nearest open door, his feet silent on the carpeting as he peaked in.

It was a laundry room with several driers and washers, as well as a sink and a fire extinguisher just in case of emergency. Hearing the guard return, he went deeper into the dark corners of the room, hiding from sight as the guard walked by.

The moment the guard went past the door, Casper reached out and grabbed him from behind. Using a T-shirt he had picked up from the drier, he muffled his cry of surprise and dragged him into the laundry room, silencing his muffled cry of protest with a quick slice to his throat.

Letting the dead man fall to the floor, he poked half his head out from the room and looked down both ways of the hallway. Since it was midnight, the lights were dimmed and there was nobody moving in the halls. Nobody except guards of course.

He closed and locked the door to the laundry room as he left, his tomahawks dry of blood as he had cleaned them on the guard's uniform.

He walked down the hall, his keen wolf ears listening for any sounds of anyone walking.

As he neared the point he was to enter, he heard the footsteps of someone. Closing his eyes, he thought of what the footsteps told him of the person.

It was a female in heels, the silent ruffling sound could tell him that the person was wearing a dress of some kind or perhaps a skirt?

 _Is this my target?_ He asked himself, before stealing his nerves. _If I can catch her off guard, I can end this quickly and escape without a problem._

As silent as a shadow, he slid out and launched himself at her, tomahawk swinging forward. Blocked as the sound of metal on metal rang out, a smirk grew under his mask.

"You're as good as they say you are," he said, his voice little more than a growl as he swung his other blade up at her. She parried it and backed off, sword poised in front of her. "Miss Winter," he said, saying her name with such venom it was a miracle he said it at all.

"Are you the famous Demon?" She asked, her voice cocky and arrogant but also carrying an air of authority. "I always figured the White Fang would target me sooner or later, but to send one of their most powerful people after me? Impressive."

He laughed at this. "I'm one of the strongest?" He doubled over, laughing. "Oh god…that's…that's rich," he said as he fought for air. "I'm one of the weakest," he admitted, face becoming serious suddenly.

"Really? That's a shame then. I was hoping for a challenge, not another easy pawn to beat," she said before rushing forward, swinging her sword at his neck.

Vanishing as she swung, he appeared behind her. "Too slow," he said simply as he swung to drive his blades into her back.

Her sword swung around to parry, a grin growing on her face. "My my, I think you're the slow one," she taunted.

He just growled in response, his grin growing again. "Oh god I can't wait till you're in pieces!"

Both of them rushed forward, fighting each other hard and in quick hits, neither of them able to land a hit on the other one but both getting tired.

They both backed off, weapons still in hand as they caught a breath.

"Not…bad…" Casper said as he fought for air.

"You too," she said as she raised her sword. "You…have talent. You could always work as my assistant," she offered. "Or as my guard."

He laughed and pointed the tip of one tomahawk at her. "Really? You're asking your enemy if he wants to join you."

"I am. Humans aren't monsters," she said, pointing the tip of her sword at him. "So will you stop this fighting?"

"Nope. Because you're wrong," he lowered himself, getting ready for a final rush. "We're all monsters. I just accept it while everyone else denies it."

"So be it," she said before launching herself forward.

Their blades met with a loud clash that rang throughout their bodies and the hallway. He drew back first, allowing her to stumble forward, keeping with her momentum as he swung both blades at her side.

She had to turn in midair as she fell forward, blocking his hit but sending her crashing into the wall with a loud cry of pain.

He was immediately above her, both tomahawks raised and a foot on her arm. She cried out in pain as he dug his heel into her arm.

"I…win…" he growled, glaring at her. "And you're family will suffer for it now just like how all of the families you made suffer with your damn mines!"

He swung his blades down to finish her, Winter closing her eyes to accept her fate, but suddenly she opened them, a blindingly white light shooting out from her body and enveloping her.

Casper's eyes which had adapted to the rather dark hallway, had to quickly adjust to the light, which they couldn't do. Blinded and confused, he reeled back, snarling and covering his eyes as he threw his head back and forth, trying to clear his eyes.

"Oh god! What was that?!" he snarled.

"My semblance," she said as she stood up, Winter grabbing her weapon from the ground after checking her wrist. "I think the tables have turned now Demon, no?"

Blinking the brightness from his eyes, he turned to respond, but could see through the current haze that she was rushing forward, swinging to cut his face in half.

He backed off, but her blade still cut through his skin next to his eye, making a vertical slash that went from the left of his left eye to the left of his lips.

He snarled as his mask was broken and torn into, one hand dropping a tomahawk to cover his face. "D-damn you," he snarled, falling to one knee. He was exhausted and in pain, and down one eye basically, with the amount of blood covering it making it useless.

With a swift kick to his stomach, her heel digging into him, he was gasping and doubled over in pain. She pointed the sword at his throat and pulled you her potable scroll. "You'll be given to the authorities to be dealt with. You won't be able to harm any more people Demon." A sudden thought came to mind. "Say, what is your real name?" she asked as her scroll rang.

"Not…telling," he grunted out from his position on the ground as he groaned in pain.

"I'm not surprised, althought the authorities will figure out who you are soon enough," she said as someone finally picked up. "Ah yes, officer? I want an armed convoy at the Schnee Mansion in Vale." She paused before grinning. "This is Winter Schnee. The White Fang have attacked, and I currently have the Demon under custody."

Little more had to be said before she hung up and just grinned. "Soon you'll be arrested.

As soon as she finished that sentence, the sound of feet approaching could be heard coming from the hallway. She looked up while Casper grimaced.

"Sorry boss, I couldn't take her out. She was trickier than I thought she would be," Casper admitted as he allowed himself to relax against the wall.

"Its fine," Adam said as he walked forward, hand on his weapon as he looked at Winter. "I know you called the cops, so release my…assistant and I will leave."

"Hm, I'll decline that offer," she said, pointing her sword at Casper's neck. "I could just kill him right now."

"But you won't," Adam said as if it was a fact. "You reported us to the police, so if you did, they would know you killed them after disarming them. It would be bad publicity."

"And if I bribed them?"

"Then I would use…cerain means to get what happened into the news, and your company will suffer."

She withdrew her sword from his neck and backed off. "Take him then. You've won," she said simply.

Adam walked up and pulled Casper up by his hair. "Up," he commanded, Casper raising himself. "We're leaving. We may have not gotten one objective complete, but we got one."

He quickly showed Casper a flash drive he was holding and began walking the way he had come, leaving Winter to watch them as they left.

In that flash drive was a list of all of the Schnee mines and locations that he had downloaded off of Winter's computer, telling how many guards they had, and what information they had.

Once they were a safe distance away, Casper looked up at Adam. "Why didn't you kill her then?" he asked.

"It would have taken too long, the police are close to here after all," he said. In fact, Casper could already hear the sound of sirens in the distance already. "Other reason is we got the flash drive. Now get ready to experience hell on earth, your face is going to need stitches."

Casper simply nodded, not contradicting his Boss. He had failed him, he would have to make it up to him later.

"Also Casper," he said, making him jump in surprise. Adam never called him by his name.

"…Yes Boss?"

"I'm going to introduce you to some powerful people after your face is repaired, you will obey them above me, understand?"

He nodded simply, Adam then silently leading them past a swatch of blood and gore where had ended the lived of a few guards, out a window, and then out into Vale.

(A few days later)

Grunting as each stich was removed, Casper ran his hand over his now scared face. He had a jagged line running across his left cheek that felt rough under his fingers.

"Like your new scar?" The rabbit faunus who was their chief doctor asked, looking him over. "As the expression goes, with each scar, the tiger gets a new stripe."

By all rights he could have had any number of thoughts running through his head, but he had only one though. _I wonder how Auburn will take this new scar?_

Aloud he said to the doctor, "It won't be my last," as he got up and walked to leave the small hospital ward they had, he said, "And it's not my first."

(Vale News after the break in)

 _Hello! This is Lisa Lavender live from the Schnee Mansion in downtown Vale with breaking news. The residence of Winter Schnee, one of the two sisters who are heirs to the Schnee company, has been attacked in a gruesome and brutal assault with the Demon himself and the man who is his Boss according to her. We are in fact graced by having her come and speak with us after such a traumatic event. Miss Schnee, is there anything you would like to say about the matter?_

 _Please, call me Winter Miss Lavender. But It was not as traumatic as you make it out to be, but it was…interesting._

 _Is it true though that you did battle with the Demon?_

 _It is. He had me backed into a corner but I was able to turn the situation around. Had his boss not come in and saved him, we would all now know the identity of the Demon and had him before bars._

 _Are you willing to cooperate with police and give them any information you know?_

 _Of course! He did try to kill me after all. I have already told them what I know, and I'll tell you what I know about him as well. He has a gravelly voice, is about 6 feet tall, and is very well trained in close quarters combat as well as in fighting in general. He is also very smart and fast, so keep away from him if you see him._

 _Other faunus workers who have seen him report him being kind and instead helping them run away. Does this surprise you?_

 _(Winter's face is shocked) I thought he was a psychopath…but no…now that I think about what he said…_

 _Did he say something to you?_

 _Oh, nothing important, but regardless, I am somewhat shocked. Now if you excuse me, I need to assess the damages to the property as well as how much it will cost._

 _It is quite alright Miss Winter. That's all from me in the field, back to you at the Vale News Network._

 **Follow if you want to, and review if you have something I could do to better my story. Ciao! I hope it was good!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Say Hello to Roman

**Hello! here's chapter 5! Please enjoy it!**

Walking out of the White Fang HQ with Adam leading the way, he looked side to side as the passed warehouse after warehouse, confusion written on his face.

"Where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

"Shut up and walk," he said in response, leaving Casper to wonder where exactly Adam was taking him.

They stopped outside a large warehouse they had taken and filled with dust containers. He followed Adam inside, looking around in curiosity.

"Okay Boss, seriously, where are we-"

"SHUT UP!" Adam snarled.

 _Christ is he pissed!_ Casper though, following him in silence for the rest of the way.

Inside a warehouse, they could hear someone taking, well, screaming was more like it.

"I don't care if you're worried about causalities you got it? I need the dust, nice and simple. You get the dust. Why don't you understand that?!"

"Is he…the person you wanted me to meet?" Casper, asked, somewhat confused.

"No, but he will allow us to see the people I want you to meet. That person will… she'll change the world…" Adam said, seeming to hold her in high regard/

 _Wow…someone Adam respects that much? That's…impressive…that's really impressive! Not even the higher ups in the White Fang, save for the leader, seem to have his respect…_

"Anyway, stop daydreaming," Adam said, knocking him out of his thoughts. "We're going in."

"Yes Boss," Casper said as they went through the small personnel door next to the warehouse's giant warehouse doors.

They neared a man in a white trench coat with a bowler hate on standing before a map on Vale. A string of smoke came from his mouth which meant it could easily be assumed he was smoking, which he was.

As they neared him, he noticed the sound of the footsteps echoing in the room.

"Huh?" Roman Torchwick said as he turned around. "Oh hey look! It's the grandmaster of the White Fang himself, Adam Taurus," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Roman," Adam said simply before gesturing to Casper. "This is my apprentice."

"Oh god, not another kid here to play with the adults," he groaned.

"I believe," Adam said, continuing as if he said nothing at all. "Most people know him as the Demon?"

"Oh no!" Roman said in mock fear. "The little scary pet of the White Fang is here? I'm absolutely terrified," he sneered at the two of them.

Casper turned and looked up at Adam, fury burning in his eyes. "Can I kill him? Just a little bit?"

"No," Adam said, glaring down at him. "Remember your screw up?" He flinched as he did remember how badly he messed up on their previous mission. "You shut up." He pointed at Adam. "He is one of your superiors now."

"Hmph," Casper said, clearly not plased with having to have to serve him. "But he's human…" he snarled. He held up his damaged white Fang mask/helmet. "He's not one of us."

A swift hit on his head from Adam made him shut up and whimper softly in pain. "Shut up and listen to him."

"…Fine…" he growled, gray wolf tail swishing in annoyance and his gray wolf ears flat on his head.

"Aw, I get a new pet?" Roman cooed. "You shouldn't have Adam!"

Adam's blade was on his throat before he could say another word. "If Cinder tells me anything about you doing anything to him, I will show you what hell feels like."

"I got it, I got it," Roman said, reaching up and pushing the sword aside. "Regardless, he'll be a useful asset to my arsenal…"

Casper was silent, but it was obvious the fury was building up. He suddenly sprang up, his eyes crimson.

"You, Roman." He withdrew his tomahawks and stared at him, eyes filled with fire. "Fight me here and now. If you win, I obey you. If not…then I won't."

Adam went to go reprimand him but Roman just laughed. "Go ahead and try your best kid! You won't land a finger on me!" he said, as he pulled out his cane. "But let's take it outside. I have a lot of hard work here that I need to keep safe."

The three of them left, Adam leaning against the wall as the other two went into a large open strip of concrete.

Adam watched them and sighed. "This is pointless, but I'll be the judge of this fight. I'll step in if either of you two try to kill each other, got it?"

The two facing each other nodded, Roman walking around with his cane while Casper sharpened his tomahawks on each other, the sound of metal on metal resonating in the large open space.

"You guys can start when you want to," Adam said with a shrug. "Just get this over with quickly."

"Nighty night boy," Roman said, raising his cane as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger. "This is it for you."

Roman began firing several shots, one after the other. Casper just sighed and side stepped each and every shot, hopping to the side whenever one was aimed at his feet.

"Too slow," he said, rolling his eyes as he fit his White Fang mask on, all the while dodging his shots. He ran his fingers over the new crack he had from Winter on his mask, but then focused on the fight, ignoring the anger he felt over the damage.

As Roman kept on firing, losing more and more shots that he had left in his cane, Casper suddenly vanished. He appeared behind Roman, his eyes going wide in surprise as he saw him.

"Too slow," he repeated, swinging his tomahawk into his back. Roman was able to jump forward enough to only have it cut into his aura, but he lost a good chunk of it from the one hit.

Casper wasn't finished. He ran after him, bring his tomahawk blades to his face. Roman blocked it with his cane which went flying up, but he held onto it, bringing it back down. He pointed the barrel at Casper's face and grinned.

"Game over," he said before pulling the trigger, except Casper wasn't there anymore. Casper was behind him, his foot on his back, sending Roman flying and crashing face first into a metal container.

Roman grunted as he hit it, his aura emptying out as Casper walked over to him. He fell off from the container, leaving an imprint where he had hit. Laying on his stomach, he groaned as Casper pushed him onto his back, pointing a blade at his throat. He was crouched over Roman, an evil grin on his face.

"I win," he said simply as he looked at Roman's bloodied face and crushed nose with a grin.

Before he could do anything more, a shot of fire flew over his head. His eyes went wide with surprise, he hadn't even felt a malicious presence coming to attack him, who was it?

He hopped off Roman and looked around, confused and annoyed. "Who is it?" he called out, seeing nobody besides Adam there who was just grinning.

"So you were watching huh?" he said aloud, allowing Casper to understand one thing at least. Whoever it was, it wasn't Adam who did it.

On guard now, his eyes bouncing around everywhere as he slowly turned in place, blades in hand. Out of instinct, he looked straight up and saw nearly a dozen fireballs in the sky above him.

"Aw…damnit…" he swore as they began falling.

"Shit shit shit SHIT!" he said, getting louder as he had to drain half of his aura, dodging each and every ball of flames that swooped down to hit him.

Growling in annoyance as the barrage ended, he sat there, crouched and looking around. "What the hell was that?!" he asked Adam.

Adam just kept on smirking. "It was her."

"Who's her?" he asked, losing his patience.

"Her is me," a silky and dangerous voice responded, much like that of a snake charmer or a snake itself.

He looked where the voice had come from, and heard the sound of approaching heels first. He watched as the woman approached and stood on top of an empty Schnee Dust Container.

On instinct, he took a step back, one foot behind the other with both tomahawks raised. _This woman…this woman is dangerous_ , he concluded, everything but wrong.

She looked over at Adam. "Is this the assistant you talked about before? He still seems to have a long way to go," she said, smirking at him.

"I know," Adam said, his previous smirk gone. "But he is a good attachment to the team. His nickname is the demon."

Cinder clapped her hands together, her smile growing slowly. "The Demon? I can't say I'm surprised you of all people made such an extraordinary assassin, one that has helped us with a lot of missions."

"He has."

Casper, who had been quietly processing everything that was being said suddenly flipped "What the hell is going on?! Who is this woman?! Why is a human here?!"

Cinder turned and looked at him and Casper's eyes went wide with fear. She glared at him with enough strength to kill an Ursa, making him back away from her. He raised a hand and saw it was trembling slightly. _Who is this woman?_

She slowly walked over to him, her heels clicking on the floor as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm Cinder Fall, your new employer."

"Like hell you are!" he snarled, but he did back of and got into a fighting stance. "I only let people stronger than me be my boss."

She sighed and looked at Adam. "Is he always like this?"

He nodded. "Just beat him quickly and he will be extremely loyal. It's the same with what I had to go through. I just beat him in 5 minutes."

"Really? That's longer than usual for you." She turned to Casper who was bouncing on his feet again. "Alright then, I won't hold back."

Before Casper could even move, he was surrounded by a ball of fire. "I was preparing this as we talked," she said simply as he fell to the ground, the fire taking away the oxygen he had and making he feel as if he was being cooked alive.

It took less than a minute for the ball of fire to drain him of any will to fight, as well as most of the liquids in his body and nearly all of his oxygen depleted.

Once it was down, he could hear her approach and had only one question. "Why…couldn't I…use my…semblance?"

"Simple, you couldn't focus," she said as she looked down at his curled up form, pushing him onto his back with her foot. "So, will you work under me?"

He let out a small grunt of affirmation and a cough of black smoke as he looked around. Adam was still sitting in place, but he could see withdraw his hand from his sword.

"So, now that everything's settled," she said, watching him get up to his feet and clean his hair of any ash it might have caught, "You're my underling. That means you obey myself and Adam, and you have to work with my other two underlings."

"There's more things I have to agree to?" he asked as he coughed out some more smoke. "What the hell…"

"Shut up," she said, Casper quickly becoming quiet. "I'll send you on a mission with them soon. You can get to know each other faster that way. It's a long one, several days, so if you have anything you need to do, do it before then."

He just nodded in response as Cinder snapped her fingers. "Oh right, and no killing Torchwick. He's another lackey just like you."

"Damnit! I was hoping…" he said, sighing softly.

She laughed as she began walking away. "You'll be an interesting addition to the team," she said as she walked away, softly laughing under her breath.

Adam turned to him as Casper stood up and checked himself for burns. "C'mon, we're going back to base. You have a mission soon."

"Alright Boss," Casper said, focusing his thoughts on the obvious question. Who would his two new teammates be?

 **The two people, wanna take a guess on who it is going to be? Also, I wasn't originally** **planning on including them till later, but I figured it would be easier to do it right now than later.**

 **Regardless! Thanks for reading. Follow for more and write a review if I can do something better. Favorite if it deserves it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The White Fang Outpost

**Sorry for the wait. School and stuff, not to mention I had a lot of HW and 2 books to read that are boring as hell. No excuse! My real excuse is that I had 1/2 of my other chapter typed up, then decided this would fit here better theen made this, so anyway, enjoy!**

Walking through the underground White Fang base with a groan, Casper rubbed his ears as he looked around for something. What was that something? It was some damn food!

 _It's been forever since I got something to eat, I think my stomach's hosting a rebellion,_ he thought to himself, rubbing his growling stomach as he groaned. "Fooooooood," he groaned loudly in the hallway.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind but didn't turn around. It was probably some grunt looking for food as well, or some newbie lost.

"Heyo," a deep male voice said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How's our demon doing?"

"Oh. Hey Chief*," Casper said, turning his head to look at him. "How's the barracks?"

"Doing just fine," he said with a deep laugh. Standing at a towering 6 feet 8 inches with tanned skin, he was a living wall of muscles and power. Strapped to his back was a large, deadly looking battle axe that had a shotgun barrel in the hilt. He had two large, curled ram horns on the top of his head, to show he was a ram Faunus. He had hard silver eyes that had a surprising degree of warmth to them whenever he spoke with friends or anyone else in the White Fang. He was almost like a huge, friendly bear, except he was a ram Faunus and not a bear.

He wore a normal White Fang mask but he was dressed in out of combat clothes which consisted of a pair of gray sweatpants that were a few inches too short due to his huge stature and a gray tracksuit that somehow fit him. His auburn colored hair looked like a messy mop that was flopped on top of his head.

"Why don't you come and visit us?" his deep voice said. "Some of the newbies would be happy to see it's possible to deck me."

"Have you lost that much faith in your own ability?" he asked, looking up at the giant with a cocky grin.

"No," he said with a loud, booming laugh. "But I do know whose better when it comes to us."

"Well we can, but first I-"Casper was cut off as his stomach let out a loud rumble, making the Chief laugh harder.

"Food?" he asked, smirking this time as Casper's crimson face quickly bobbed up and down. "Alright, follow me," he said as he led him down the hall and into the mess hall. Casper took in a deep whiff and grinned. "Lasagna?"

"You know it, it is Wednesday after all," Chief said as he walked over and got two plates of steaming hot lasagna from the front table while Casper got drinks for them, both of them getting a glass of water.

Wednesday were lasagna dinners, there was taco Thursday, pizza Friday, burger Saturdays, Shepard's pie on Sundays, Monday was all about chicken and Tuesday was fish. Tuesday was the best day by far, but still. For breakfast, eggs, pancakes and cereal were common, and for lunch, you made your own sandwiches. Fairly simple system that everyone could keep track of as they fought the authorities.

Sitting with Chief, he dug into his food as chief did the same.

"Why in such a hurry?" Chief asked as he himself scarfed down a chunk of food.

"Same reason as you are," Casper said, grinning as he ate. "Ain't no rest for the wicked."

"True, true," he said, as he already began to stand up. Within 10 minutes he had finished his meal and Casper was close behind him. "So, ready to see what the new batch is made of?"

"Sure thing," Casper said as he handed the much larger man his plate, who took them both back to the kitchen.

Following the larger man, as his own sense of direction was equivalent to that of a blind squirrel's, they walked all the way until they got into the large training room Casper had been in when the Lieutenant kicked his ass to kingdom come. Of course Casper had gotten some revenge since then.

In their outpost, many considered him the second strongest one who stayed there. Of course, many soldiers more powerful than him went on solo missions and used the outpost as a place to rest or escape to if their mission went south.

Walking in, Chief slammed the doors open and walked in, clapping his hands. "Stop fighting!" he called out, demanding and getting everyone's attention. "I brought another soldier here to show you how powerful he is, how useful he is to the cause, as well as the fact someone can beat me, unlike the rest of you."

This earned a few groans and laughs from those who had already been decked by Chief.

One such person walked forward. Standing at about 3 inches shorter than Chief himself, he sneered as he looked down at him. "This runt can deck you? I very nearly beat you, this kid can't do anything more than you."

Chief glared at him and opened his mouth to say something but Casper raised his hand, telling him it was okay. Shooting his friend an evil grin, Chief just smiled and nodded, stepping back.

"So, would you be willing to fight me to determine who's stronger?" Casper asked, smirking.

"Hell yeah I would be!" said the cocky guy. "I'll wipe the floor with your tiny ass."

Casper and the idiot climbed into the ring. The idiot picked up a lance and tested its weight before nodding his head. "I'll use this," he said to Chief. "Is that okay?"

"I don't care," he said with a shrug.

Casper looked at his weapon and sighed. He tossed his tomahawks to Chief and shook his head. "This will be too easy, just hold onto those for me please?"

"Alright," Chief said. "So you'll use your hands?"

"Yup!" Casper said, before turning to him. "What's your name dumbass?"

Snarling, showing he had fangs. "I'm Sterling Reef," he said, testing the weight of the lance. "And I'm a snake faunus."

"I'm Casper, and I'm a wolf faunus. Come at me whenever you're ready, this won't be difficult."

"You cocky ass!" he snarled, rushing forward and swinging with his lance to try to skewer him in one hit.

Simply stepping to the side, his lance went right past him. "You missed," he said as Sterling kept on swinging. "Miss, miss, miss," he said, weaving as each hit went past.

"Stand still you sneaky bastard! Fight me seriously!" Sterling snarled, missing again as he tried to speed up, but only succeeded in making himself more tired in the end. Casper just kept on dodging until his swings started to slow down. He suddenly lunged forward, catching Sterling off guard as he dealt a solid punch to his chest, knocked the air out of him and sending him backwards.

"You got too mad too easily," he chastised as he walked forward, Sterling falling down to one knee. "You have no patience, and you wasted too much energy on your attacks, never focusing on defense. Thanks for making it really easy for me."

Snarling as he looked up at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" Casper laughed as he spread his arms, black fire coming from him and surrounding him. "I'm the Demon that haunts those who fight the White Fang! I'm referred to as the second strongest in this building." Getting on one knee, he gripped his chin and tilted it up. "You were fighting the Demon the entire time, you lost before it even began."

Pissing himself slightly, Sterling whimpered as he was released until a solid right swing slammed into his temple, knocking him out.

Standing up straight, he looked at the shocked recruits watching him as he made the black fire vanish. Reaching up to scratch behind his ear, he sighed. "Didn't mean to go that far…kind of just happened…see?" he said, turning to Chief. "It still is a pain to control!"

"I know, I know, remember? I'm on your side with all of that." He smiled at him and clapped his hands, getting the recruit's eyes on him. "So, anyway, that's our friendly Demon. He's going to show you how strong he is, and show it is possible to beat me."

"But first!" Casper said, sitting on the edge of the ring and looking down at them. "Story time as to how I got this. First off, it's not my semblance. My semblance is this," he said, vanishing from one spot and reappearing in another a few feet away. "Quick step, let's me move real fast for a short period of time."

"So how do you have those abilities?" a rabbit Faunus asked who was in the front.

"Good question!" Casper said, smiling as he clapped his hands. "The reason is this." As he sat there, green, red, yellow, and blue swirls grew across his body, appearing slowly, as if rising from his skin and appearing to grow the longer he waited. Once he was done waiting, he had blue, red, yellow, and green swirls across his entire body, but it was easiest to see on his face. They were also constantly moving, slowly but surely they moved across his body.

"Courtesy of my own offer, Adam, my boss and the strongest one here, and the White Fang, I've been infused with the four basic kinds of dust. Unfortunately, my body is somewhat unstable from all of this, so there's a special little pill…" he said, pulling out a container of green pills from his pocket. "Without these I'd go supernova and probably destroy this entire facility! So suffice to say, I'm the only one who's going to be infused like this."

"What about your semblance?" A mouse Faunus asked. "Was it affected?"

"It was!" He said, smiling. "You're smart to catch onto something like that. Dust does affect semblances, and mine was basically maxed out due to the dust. I can use my semblance more often and faster than anyone else."

"What about that black fire?" A bear Faunus male asked. "How'd you do that?"

"Ah, see, the dust lets me use their powers. To make black fire, you take red," he said, igniting the fire in his hand. "Use some wind to shape it," he said, adding some green dust to make it into the shape of a bird. "And depending on how much energy I pump into it, I can change the color." As he said so, the bird become black.

Squeezing his hand it vanished and he looked at the others. "Two problems with this. One, I can't control when my body allows me to use it, but it works whenever I have extreme emotions. Two is," he opened the container of pills and popped out three and swallowed them. "I have to take more pills to keep it regulated."

"Long story short," Chief said. "He's one of a kind, he was the first test subject and the last, but as a result, he's a powerful ticking time bomb."

"I'm not a time bomb!" he protested. "I can make the medicine myself, so it's unlikely I'd go supernova anytime soon."

"True, so, does anyone else want to fight him before I do?" Chief asked, only to get everyone shaking their heads no.

Sighing, Chief climbed into the ring and handed him his tomahawks. "C'mon, take it easy on me."

"Nope!" Casper said with a laugh, swinging his blades through the air. "I'm taking you down and I'm doing it hard."

"I was afraid you would say that," Chief said with a sigh. "At least no dust."

"What? Like this?" he asked, feet growing green. In a moment he was in the air, hovering near the ceiling. "You don't want me doing this?"

"Yeah! That!" Chief called out, Pulling his axe out and turning the barrel up at him. "So get down and let's fight!"

"Alright! Then we start…now!" Turning off the green from his feet, he pointed his hands up and used yellow dust for energy and green dust for flight to sending his speeding downwards to the ground, the energy adding more power to the green dust.

Crashing into the ground where Chief had been, he had rolled out of the way, a cloud of dust rose from the ground. Chief turned and shot into the dust, but knew it was hopeless.

Casper was already hopping out of the dust and backwards, the dust cloud in between himself and Chief. He pointed one hand forward, and a stream of fire shot out, heading straight for Chief.

Rolling out of the way he sighed. "Not fair!" he called out.

"And?" Casper asked, appearing in front of him with both tomahawks swinging in to kill.

Blocking them with the hilt of his axe, they entered a dangerous and deadly dance where Chief was constantly swinging his axe, using the handle and hilt to block each hit.

Finding an opening eventually, Casper swung and broke his grip from his axe. Putting his blade to Chief's throat, he smirked.

"I win," he said with a cocky grin.

"That you do," Chief said as he raised his hands in defeat.

"So as you saw," Casper said, looking at the stunned recruits. "You can beat him. Just train up. Speaking of which," he said, looking at Chief with a grin. "I'll stay and help train, if you don't mind?"

"I don't," Chief said with a laugh. "I'd be glad to have your help."

"Then it's settled!" he said, looking at the recruits. "I'm staying to help train for now."

*In case nobody caught on, he's the chief of new recruits. He takes care of their training, minus exceptions. He is not a reference to any videogames.

 **So yeah, I hope it was enjoyable for everyone who read it! Follow it if you like it, review if there's something you think I did wrong or needs fixing, and favorite if you think it's damn good. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ship Robbery 101 (Part 1)

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo! RWBY Volume 3! I hope every else is excited too (And if you're not what is wrong with you? 0_0) Anyway, here's my next chapter. Please Read! Oh, and fair warning, this is when more cannon characters jump in, and while people might not like how I make Emerald see like, trust me, there's more than meets the eye.**

(A week later)

Walking to the helipad with a tightly packed backpack, not knowing what he would need for this mission exactly. After all, he had to quit helping the trainees the other day, only given the notice one day in advance to prepare for his mission.

In it he had a sharpening set of tools for his weapons, some vials of dust ranging from red to yellow and blue. He had a small sleeping bag, a towel, and bathing suit that had two red dragons on it. He had a change of clothes that all looked like what he was wearing. He had a red undershirt with his symbol of a black wing with red fire behind it, and black open sweat jacket. He had on a pair of black jeans as well. Sometimes he wore shirts with different symbols on them. One had a crystal, another had a wolf, and the last one had an Ursa's face.

He also packed his "Demon" clothes. Those consisted of his white fang mask of course, a black trench coat, a black undershirt, and a pair of black slacks. The trench coat allowed him to carry more items than he could if he didn't have it. More pockets did help in many situations, cause you could store throwing knives or needles in it, not to mention you could hide money.

As he approached the helipad, he stood under a lamppost where had been told to wait. He stayed in place for half an hour before taking out a deck of cards and began shuffling them. _Don't think why this is the signal, just go with it,_ he said to himself.

After a while, a girl with dark skin approached him and looked him over. "Do you like the weather?"

"Only when fall is in cinders," he responded.

She smiled and offered him a hand to shake. "Yup, you're him. Let's go," she said, pointing to a guy in gray who waved to them. "He's the other one. You ready?"

Showing her his backpack he just nodded. "Let's go. But before that," he stuck out his hand. "My wallet please?"

"Heh heh, you noticed?" she asked, handing it back to him.

"I did," he said as he pocketed it. "And I noticed you slipped yourself 100 of my lein but I'll let it slide for now. Just don't do it again."

"Aw, you're so sweet!" she said, smiling at him as they walked back. "Thanks for the money though!"

"So are you two done flirting?" the silver haired guy asked.

"We weren't," the dark skinned girl said before snapping her fingers. "Just remembered I never did introduce myself. I'm Emerald, and the guy with the stupid hair," she said pointing at the guy with gray hair. "Is Mercury. Your name is…?"

"I'm Casper," he said, shaking hands with Mercury. "And I was recruited a week ago by Cinder."

"Really? Well," Mercury said, heading to a book store. "We have a quick stop to go to before we leave. That alright with you?"

He raised an eyebrow at the bookstore. "A bookstore?" he asked as Emerald walked by him. "Why are you two going there?"

"Just…tying up loose ends," Emerald said, making Casper nod slowly.

"Alright, I'm coming with you two then."

"So did he betray Cinder or did he betray the White Fang?" he asked as they left the bookstore, leaving the man dead in the store.

"White Fang, but since we work with them, it's important to keep that also under control, can't have some important birdy tweeting for the enemies," Mercury said, moving his hand as if it was a bird's beak.

"Anyway," Emerald said as they neared the docks. "Here's our ride!" she said as she pointed at a 30 deck luxury cruise. She handed out a ticket for each of them, her eyes sparkling almost as she stared at it. "I can't wait till we get on! All you can eat buffets, Jacuzzi, pool, EVERYTHING!" she seemed as if she was fawning over the idea of going to the cruise.

"And, mind I ask," Casper said, bursting her bubble of happiness. "What are we doing in this mission? Wasn't given any details really."

"Oh that," Emerald said, an evil grin growing. "We're stealing it!"

There was a moment of silence before Casper said. "What?"

"What?" she saw the look of doubt and surprise on his face and sighed. "Okay, there are some VIPs on board. We also have maybe three dozen soldiers from the White Fang who have booked rooms and the like. So all of us together, we should be able to take the ship!"

He gave her a dubious look. "I hate to say it, but the White Fang grunts suck ass."

"It's just to keep the civilians under control," Emerald said with a roll of her eyes. "Not like I expect them to fight any guards or anything."

"Oh, then in that case it's fine…" He looked around before noticing something. "Hey…where's gray haired guy?"

He was ahead of them already handing his ticket and entering the ship.

"HEY!" Emerald called out to him missed. He didn't hear them and kept on walking. "Ugh, damnit! Whatever," She turned to Casper and gestured to the ship. "Let's go."

"…o…okay?" he said, somewhat confused by her actions. He lifted his backpack and followed her to the entrance. The ticket man checked their tickets and nodded, letting them go by. He gave Casper an odd look cause of his backpack and Faunus characteristics, but otherwise, he ignored it.

"It's a nice summer day," Emerald commented, trying to make some small talk as they walked to their rooms.

"I guess," Casper said.

After a few moments of silence, the only sound being the sound of Emerald's bag's wheels rolling on the carpet of the ship's interior. "So…not a big talker are you?" she finally asked.

"Do you have something to ask me? If so I'll talk," he said simply.

"Got a girlfriend?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"No."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Chicken Parmesan." He turned to look at her. "What's this have to do with our mission?"

"Nothing at all!" she said, relaxing. "Just want to talk with someone. It can get boring sometimes being with Mr. Jackass, you know?"

"No, not really." He admitted. "I'm either working or helping the White Fang."

"Ooooh? You have a job?" she asked, a small smile growing again. _Damnit, didn't mean to say that aloud,_ he swore in his head. "Where do you work?"

"Somewhere in Vale." He saw her open her mouth to ask another question, probably about his work so he snapped, "I'm not going to answer any more questions about my work!"

"Ooooh, touchy," she said, her smirk becoming more malicious. "Maybe you don't have a girlfriend, but you have someone you have a crush on?"

Before she could say anything more, his fist went flying past her face before she could react and even register it, slamming and cracking the wall.

"I said to shut it," he snarled, his voice becoming deeper and more dangerous.

She looked at his fury filled eyes and his snarl and just nodded slowly as he withdrew his fist from the cracked wall, plaster falling from his fist as he shook it.

"Good…now let's get to our rooms…"

They walked in silence all the way to their rooms, the three of them having three rooms in a row next to each other. He stopped outside his room and looked at her and said quickly, "Don't bring up anything we talked about," before he went into his room and slammed the door.

Breathing deeply after passing through to his room, he leaned against the door, keeping it shut to prevent anyone from entering.

"Damnit," he snarled as he walked into his room, eyes darting around. There was a huge TV mounted on the wall, a large king size bed with fluffy sheets and a bathroom with everything anyone would need, including a heated floor and a Jacuzzi. There was a Jacuzzi next to a shower, the definition of wealth thrown to the wind. The beds seemed to have silk sheets and the bathroom marble tiles. The bedroom also had its own balcony that had two large chairs and an umbrella and table out.

As he set down his bag, he slowly began to calm down. _How much was spent on these three tickets?_ He asked himself, looking at the room that could have paid for quite a damn good few meals.

He walked around, looking at all the luxury they had at their disposal. He looked out the window and grimaced.

Due to the threat of Nevermores, they had two medium sized battleships to either side of them, each armed with a good 30 soldiers.

 _Ah, that's why they brought me along,_ he thought to himself. _To make those ships vanish due to a Grim attack. Hmm…a sneak attack at night would allow me to take out that ship…_ he thought, already thinking about what he could do to silence the sailors on the ship.

As he did think, perfectly calm, he heard a knocking on the door. He turned around and looked through the peephole, sighing before opening it. "What do you want?" he asked the dark skinned girl before him.

"We're going to the pool," she said, gesturing to Mercury who was standing next to her but out of the door's view. "You wanna come?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Shouldn't we be focused on the mission?"

Mercury sighed. "Calm down about the mission. First thing is that we can't start the mission until we're at sea, several days into the trip mind you. Second, there's no point in not enjoying the luxuries given to us. Third, it's summer! Relax a bit, would you?" he said, hands behind his head as he wore a gray swimsuit and a gray t-shirt.

Emerald nodded. "He's right, so we should enjoy this while we can. Soon we'll have to…well…you know," she said with a shrug. She was also dressed for swimming, a green shirt overtop a bright green bikini. "We have to do our work anyway, so why not relax for now?"

Sighing he nodded. "You have a point. Give me a second and I'll be ready."

"Alright, we'll wait for you," Emerald said, waiting outside the room with the Mercury.

"So," Mercury said, looking at Emerald. "Wolfy has a girlfriend?"

"Mhmm, I wonder if she's a liability though," she said, thinking aloud. "If it was someone in the White Fang, why not just tell us? My idea is that its somebody outside the White Fang."

"…" Mercury was silent before sighing. "You're paranoid. It's because he doesn't trust us. We could, if he were to not agree with us over something, use her as a bargaining chip if need be."

"Oh, never thought of that," Emerald said, before nodding. "Makes sense though."

After a few more moments, he came out dressed in a pair of emerald green trunks and had a black shirt with a green dust crystal on the back. "I'm ready to go," he said, looking between the two of them.

"Alright, then let's go!" she said, leading them to the outside walkway, up several flights of stairs until they were on the top deck of the ship. With a giant pool that had a dozen slides of varying length leading into it, a second, heated pool, a small kiddy pool, two water bars and one ground bar, several fields for sports, and several hundred chairs around the place, the deck itself looked like it cost several thousand to build it all.

"So," Emerald said, taking off her shirt and tossing it onto an open chair, Casper and Mercury following suit as she looked at the pool. "Anyone willing to go first?"

Mercury had a small grin go across his face as he ran up behind and pushed her, screaming, into the pool. "You do," he said.

Coming up and pushing out a fountain of water from her mouth, she glared at the smirking Mercury. "I'm getting revenge on you, I hope you know that," she said with a growl.

"Sure thing," Mercury said. "Just be ready."

"Be ready for what?" she asked, tilting her head as Mercury got ready to run.

"For this!" He said before sprinting and making a cannonball into the water, sending a large wave over Emerald.

Emerald popped back out of the water and glared at him. "You're waking up outside," she snarled.

"Sure thing," he said with a laugh.

Casper meanwhile jumped in, creating a much smaller splash as he had tried not to make a splash. Swimming over to join them, he watched as they started a splash war.

"So…what am I supposed to d-"he asked before he got a mouthful of water from a splash from Mercury.

"Oops, sorry," he said with a laugh, obviously not meaning it.

Casper was quick to join in, the splash fight picking up as time went off before they dispersed to go have their own version of fun.

 **So yeah. This was this. If you like it, follow, if you like it lots, favorite, and if you think I could fix something, please review! Thanks and ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8 - This ship is ours! (Part 2)

**So this is my next chapter! Please read!**

Walking into the lavish dining room, a buffet on one side, tables spread throughout the room and lots of the ship's occupants milling around the room, Casper looked around.

An ebony hand raised up from a table and he looked over and nodded. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with his black wing and fire behind it, he approached the table to see they were in their normal clothes as well.

"So, how'd you enjoy the first day?" Emerald asked, leaning back on her chair as she looked over at him.

He flashed a smile. "It was fun, nice slides, nice service. This is clearly a ship for the higher echelons of society based on how I was treated."

"Right?" Emerald said, giving a quick look to her partner to which he gave a thumbs up. He was on lookout while she talked. "Anyway, here's the pictures of the targets."

One was of a middle aged man with blading hair, a white mustache on his face. Under the photo of him wearing an expensive looking suit was the note, _Azure North, CEO of Guns INC._ The other photo was of one everyone in Vale knew, as well as of two children and a woman. It was the family of the mayor of Vale, all dressed in expensive suits and dresses, the mayor himself with a gold watch and the wife with a pearl necklace.

"The mayor's here?" he asked, looking at Emerald for conformation.

"Mhmm. He's the big fish we need to catch."

"Okay, I got it. When do we put the plan into action?"

"Two days," she said, raising her fingers. "We enjoy tomorrow, we enjoy the day after that, but that night, we strike, got it?"

He simply nodded in response to which she clapped her hands, smiling. "Good! Then that's that, for the moment, we eat!"

As Casper went off to one side of the buffet to get his food, Emerald turned to Mercury, her face much less friendly and much more calculating.

"Think we can trust him with the entire mission? The real purpose behind this?"

"No," Mercury said simply. "If what you told me about how he reacted to the question about a girlfriend was, then he has a liability. That's a liability we can't afford to have with someone in the loop."

"True. Maybe we can remove that liability and we can trust him after that?"

"That's the best course of action. First, we need to find out what that liability is. You'll try to get close to him won't you?"

"Of course," she said with a smirk. "I'm the best actor on our team after all. Well, minus Cinder but Cinder's an exception to the rule."

"True. She's an exception to nearly all the rules, isn't she?" Mercury said as they stopped by the pasta section, each grabbing a large helping for themselves.

As the shattered moon rose over the ocean on the third day, 39 people planning for something inside their rooms for something the rest of the people on the ships weren't prepared for. 36 of them were some of the upper grunts that knew how to fight better than most of the other. They were scattered throughout the ship, on different levels, each in groups of 6.

The other 3 were Mercury, Emerald and of course, the Demon. Mercury and Emerald were heading to the port, (left side) and Casper to the starboard side (right side). Casper didn't have his White Fang mask on, but he did have an extra two dozen throwing knives on him, and his mask was inside his trench coat with those knives. A dozen of those knives were infused with different types of dust, the others were just normal knives he could enhance with his own dust, if he was able to keep that working for a while that is.

Walking to a darkened section of hull, no lights, passengers, or crewmember around, he look out his mask and fit it on. He ran a finger over the crack and grimaced. _Fucking Schnees, I'll get my revenge on you soon enough,_ he thought to himself. He also withdrew his tomahawks from his sleeves and looked at the ship across the small expanse of sea.

Reaching up to press on the transmitter on his ear, he asked, "You guys ready?'

"Yup," Emerald said, her voice accompanied with a bit of static. "You in position?"

"I am, so the mission is go?"

"It is," she said before the coms went silent.

Hopping out from the darkened section of ship, he used his semblance the moment he started falling. He vanished and re-appeared, teleporting from point A to B in the air. He repeated that again and again until he was teleporting above the other ship. He took and made mental marks of where they were, and saw one man smoking by himself. He teleported a foot above him and then drove his tomahawk's blade into his neck, silencing him before he could make a sound.

Having counted 9 others on the desk of the ship, 2 more in each AA turret, and three in the captain's control room, he did a mental count of how many were left. With the fact there were two AA turrets, it made a total of 16 people on board. There were probably another 10 below decks, sleeping during their break.

Picking out three knives, he held them in his hands as he peaked from cover and saw two guards walking down the center.

"Look, I'm telling you, Beacon is going to win the tournament." Guard 1 said to 2 who just shook his head.

"No way man, it had to be-"he suddenly went silent.

"Has to be what?" Guard 1 said, only to see that his partner had no head. Before he could react, he too was in a similar situation.

Pushing both bodies to the side, Casper sighed. _Too easy. 14 more and I'll get to massacre those in the ship's quarters._ He stuck to shadows as he ran towards the two inside the first AA turrets. He grabbed the first one, the one who seemed the most awake and muffled him before stabbing his head with a knife.

"Charles?" said the other one in the chair with a yawn. "Is that you?" he asked. The only response he got was a knife through his head as he too was killed. Lowering him so the blood pooled on the bottom, he took stock again.

 _12 to go. 2 in the AA, and 3 still in the control room._

With the same deadly silence that accompanied him, he managed to take out everyone else on the ship's deck minus the 3 in the control room without a problem. He walked up to the control room and peaked in through the window before ducking back down to hide his head from view.

Inside, the three men were chatting among themselves as nobody had realized that all the crew members had vanished from the deck, well, at least not yet.

Finally one of them did notice it and said aloud, "Oi! Ain't there a lot of guards on the ship?" he asked the captain and first mate. "Well where are they?"

"Radio them if you're so worried," the Captain said with a laugh. "We're in the middle of the ocean. They probably got bored and went to go play a game of cards or something."

The second in command pulled out a radio and called, but got no response from any of the men.

When he raised a concern, the first mate waved him away. "If you're so worried about it, get on deck and check for yourself."

Sighing at how uncaring and unworried the other two seemed, it got up and headed for the deck. The moment he was out of the door and had gone down two steps, a knife was through his neck. Before his body could hit the floor, Casper was inside and had launched two more daggers, each hitting the others in the head. Watching them fall, he vanished and reappeared behind them, guiding their bodies so that they wouldn't land on anything dangerous that could set off an alarm.

Eyeing his handiwork, he nodded to himself. "Good, my job's done," he said as he turned and left, letting the blood of the others pool as the ship was made silent.

He got and looked at the entrance to the bowels of the ship and sighed. _Time to finish this job. God, I was hoping for an actual challenge,_ he thought to himself. He went around and withdrew any of the knives he had left in any guards, wiping the blood clean on their clothes.

10 minutes later, he was sitting in the captain's chair, spinning on it as he pressed on the device in his ear. "You guys done yet?" he asked, bored out of his mind.

"More or less," Emerald said, her voice coming over with a bit of static again.

"So, on to phase two?" he asked, looking at the giant cruise ship that was now devoid of the two guard ships it had had with it.

"You know it."

Using his semblance, he made his way over to the ship, grabbing onto the emergency ladder on the side of it. Her climbed up the metal rings until he was hanging under the top most desk. While there weren't any guards there, he knew there was a white fang team up there, if they were in position.

"Is phase 2 ready?" He asked Mercury, the one in charge of getting all White Fang teams in position.

"It is, we're ready when you are," he said.

"Alright, then let's take over this ship," he said, letting out a laugh. He moved until he was below where the DJ was. He hopped up and knocked him out, before stopping the music. With his White Fang mask on, he walked over and silenced all the music.

The confused crowd below him looked up as he walked forward and presented himself. A breeze blew, making him seem larger than he actually was.

"People who came here for a good time, for summer vacation, or for any other reason," he said into the mic in a booming voice. "We, the White Fang have commandeered this vessel. Prepare to be taken hostage," he said. "Anyone who resists will be dealt with by myself, the Demon."

Popping up by each stairwell down, and coming out of the bathrooms, guns and swords in hand, the White Fang soldiers appeared, blocking all possible exits.

The people on the dancefloor were stunned until Casper took out a pistol and pointed it at the crowd. "Everyone in the center of the dancefloor, now!" he commanded.

People began to panic, but the moment they saw the demon standing before them, they were scared and just silently obeyed. They all gathered in the center.

"Check the bathrooms," he said to two White Fang soldiers, one male and female.

"Yes sir," they said before running over.

The Demon then turned to those who were cowering, sitting down before him and glared at them. The only thing visible through his mask were his crimson eyes that seemed to penetrate them to their souls.

With a hand he reached out and grabbed a person and pulled them out. He carefully looked them over before removing a knife she had hidden inside her boot. "Nice try," he said to her as he threw the knife overboard. "But you'll have to do better than that."

He then saw the two of them return and met them halfway. They reported nobody in the bathrooms. "Good," he said, pointing to the group behind him. "You 6 guard them. If anyone runs, shot them in their legs. I'll be back after a while. Are the other groups moving," he asked, not to the guards, but to Mercury with his coms.

"Yeah they are," Mercury said. In the background, Casper could hear gunshots going off. "We've taken the control deck, the ship is ours basically. You can start hunting on the VIP hallways."

"I understand. I'll go," he said, heading down the steps to the floor below where all the VIPs were located. "Now, let's see what I can find," he said with a demonic laugh as he walked through the hall.

 **So yeah, fav is you think it deserves it, follow for more, and review if there's something I can fix. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Negotiations (Part 3)

**Nearly 2 months later I'm here to post. Sorry it's so long, and if everyone left I wouldn't be surprised. I just had a run in with life head on, and life knocked me on my ass. Regardless, I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I plan on being back though, so get ready for more of my writing.**

Walking through the halls, he opened door after door, searching for the VIPS he was supposed to find. Unfortunately, he had no luck in finding them. _Damnit, they must be on the other side of the ship,_ he thought to himself.

He silently opened the door to the next VIP room and looked in. There was just a girl sleeping in there in white pjs. _Well, looks like someone else I'll need to kill,_ he thought to himself, before something struck him.

 _She…looks like Winter…_ he thought before he silently walked over and opened her suitcase. Pushing any clothes to the side, unfazed when he saw her underwear, he pulled out a Beacon Academy name tag.

 _Weiss Schnee…oooh…this is a good bonus,_ he thought to himself as he picked up her rapier which was in her suitcase and set it by the door. He walked over and took a pair of cuffs he had for when he found the mayor's family, but instead he cuffed her up then smacked her.

"Wake up bitch," he snarled grinning as she woke up and looked around, quickly understanding her position only to stare at him and glare with a coldness that fit her nickname at school, "Ice Queen."

Grabbing Weiss by her collar, he lifted her up with a sneer. "So you're a Schnee huh?" he grinned and laughed. "You know your sister really knows how to cut with that rapier of hers," he snarled.

"Hmph, that's what you get for trying to harm my family," she said in her high and mighty voice as she normal talks. "And the same will happen to you."

"Oh really?" Withdrawing him tomahawk he grinned. "As far as I can see it, you're in the position of where you can be hurt severely. I on the other hand seem to be perfectly fine, no?"

"Not for long!" She smirked. "When the coast guard hear of this, they'll send airships over and you'll be caught and captured."

"But you see," he said, bouncing on his knees as he grinned at her. "You weren't our target, certainly a bonus, but not our target. Our target here was the mayor of Vale, his family, and the guns contractor CEO, Azure North. You, you weren't on that list now were you?"

"N-no I wasn't," she said, her bravado failing. "But I'm a worthy add on, so you wouldn't want to kill me."

"Kill?" he laughed and shook his head. "Oh perish the thought. But," he leaned in until their faces were just inches apart, his evil smirk and the gleam of murderous intent in his crimson eyes the only thing visible. "I'll make you experience the hell your family helped the put the Faunus through."

"I don't agree with them! I want to change the Schnee Corporation from the inside!" she protested to which Casper only laughed off.

"Ridiculous. All you humans spout the same thing at the end. 'Oh I'll change if you let me go.' 'I'll be a good person whose fair I swear'!" he slapped her. "I've let people like that go before, my boss told me to, and they only went back to what they were doing before, just with more guards I have to kill."

Her eyes went wide. "You really do plan on killing me!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh princess, I won't kill you, just show you hell on Remnant," he said as he reached down and gripped her hair. "This is gonna hurt you a lot more that it will me."

"Where have you been?" Emerald asked, throwing her hands into the air. "You turned off your coms for an hour, and by then we captured everyone on the ship and are holding them in the dining room. Even those you were supposed to catch!" Emerald and Mercury had White Fang masks on and black cloaks as well so people wouldn't know who they were.

"I was…preoccupied…" he said, his smile wide and disturbing. "I also have a present for you guys."

Held by a hand on her collar, there was a girl with a beaten and bruised face and white hair being dragged along behind him. Emerald looked back and grimaced. "Look, I dunno if Mercury's into that, but I'm straight."

"Not what I mean," he said with a loud and joyful laugh. "I myself had some fun with her." He threw her so she hit the wall with a loud thud and groaned. He hopped over and lifted her face, moving out of the way so Emerald could see her. "Like the present?"

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Is that who I think it is?"

He laughed again and nodded. "It's Weiss Schnee! It's Weiss Schnee! I found her and beat the fuck out of her! It felt great! I wanna do it some more! I wanna do it some more!"

Emerald sighed. "Are you badshit insane? If you do anything more, you'd kill her."

"I know," he said, still smiling as he took out his tomahawk. "I wanna so bad…god damnit, but if you tell me to let her live, I won't do anything more."

"Keep her alive, she'll be useful," Mercury said, looking down at her. "Even if she's beaten to shit, the Schnee Company will want her back."

"Are there any other Schnees here?" Emerald asked, looking down at Weiss with her question, but Weiss was out cold.

"Nope!" Casper said happily. "They're all gone! Well, actually, she was just the only one here. So, shall we send a message back for ransom?" He asked, rubbing his hand together. "I can't wait for them to send someone to save them."

"The White Fang are working on it," she looked at Casper and an idea hit her. "Go join them and help with the message."

"Really?" he perked up, a maniacal laugh escaping his lips. "Where are they?"

"In the ship's helm where the captain was. Take the Schnee with you as a captive. It'll add to the threat if they know you're on the ship along with us, and we have a Schnee here."

"Alright~!" he said. He lifted Weiss up easily and ran off, his heels clicking in the air every now and then.

Once he was gone, Emerald looked over at Mercury. "Get five of the White Fang grunts. We'll go take those ships and use them to protect when the city sends help. Atlas might also send some people, we were getting close to them too."

"Alright," he said as he walked away, to get random grunts. Emerald meanwhile looked at where Casper vanished. _How many screws does he have loose?_

Slamming the door to the helm open, the White Fang soldier that had been doing the ransom jerked and turned around with a gun out. Unfortunately, this was being broadcasted, so those in Vale who were watching, including Ozpin, looked closer with interest.

"Who is it?" the soldier barked out.

"Just me~!" Casper said in a sing song voice. "I got a present~!"

 _A boy? His voice sounds young…_ Ozpin thought to himself as he drank from his mug.

Casper walked over, dragging Weiss with him. He lifted her beaten and bruised face, Ozpin's eyes going wide in surprise. His mug dropped and spilled onto the desk. Casper saw this and giggled. He dropped her and did a mock bow with a tip of his mask, still covering his face.

"I'm the Demon, hello headmaster of Beacon." He looked at the other people whose faces were blacked out. "And the leaders of the world. I greet you all." He reached over and pushed the soldier out the way. "You're now dealing with me."

Ozpin opened his mouth to ask something, but Casper raised his hand, his grin growing as he went silent. "Listen first before you talk. We have the ship under our control. We have a ton of hostages, including the CEO of the arms company for Vale, a Schnee Girl, and the mayor of Vale. You pay us for their lives, or else…" he took his tomahawk's blade and put it to the girl's neck. "Well…you know. Standard bad guy thing."

One of the blacked out people stood up. "Don't you dare!" he snarled.

"Oh? Mr. Schnee. Thank you for being here yourself. It's so kind of you," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And how's the scar my other daughter gave you doing?" he asked.

Casper snapped and brought the blade back to her neck. "Don't try me. We have other hostages. I don't _need_ her."

He went silent, and instead Ozpin opened his mouth. "You have taken one of our students. You know that means I have to react to that correct?"

"I do." He grinned. "I don't expect just a payment from you people. I expect and look forward to a fight. But if you don't give us 10,000,000 lien within a week, everyone dies." Casper reached out and typed quickly. "Here are the cords where I want you to send the money. In suitcases on life rafts."

"We will…consider your proposal," said another person.

Casper snapped his fingers and grinned. "Right you are Mr. Ironwood."

"how did you know?"

"Please, I've heard your speeches before. Good job with making Atlas a military state. I'm sure you love that money don't you?"

He didn't respond, so Casper just grinned and kept on swinging his feet. "So are we done here? You know how long you have."

The people disconnected one by one until Ozpin was left. Ozpin sighed and looked at the young man. "May I ask your age?"

"Sure! 17."

"Would you ever consider leaving the White Fang and join Beacon? Preferably with Miss Schnee."

He froze and his smile vanished. "Mr. Ozpin. You're talking to the wrong person," he said softly. "I'm loyal to those who have helped me. You cannot replace the White Fang."

"Well…alright then," Ozpin said before hanging up as well.

Casper sighed and swung his feet. "Let's hope they send the money…"

Meanwhile, as the leaders talked, there was one major thing they all agreed on. They had to be stopped by force. Vale and Atlas would work together to save everyone on the ships.

James and Ozpin looked at each other through the screens, Ozpin letting out a sigh. "I want to continue negotiations."

"Ozpin, you heard him. Negotiations won't work. We need to send force."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't," he said. "I'll buy time and try to negotiate the release of the normal hostages. They won't let go of the people who they could get money out of, but I'll try to. Also…I already have a plan of whom to send. They should be able to gather within a few days…"

"I'll send the most advanced robots I have," James said. "My students won't respond, but I have something that doesn't get revealed in Vale until later this year, but I'll use it for this mission."

"Thanks James. Maybe I can talk to Glynda in your favor in return?" Ozpin asked with a soft grin.

"If you would?" Ironwood said with a bit of excitement to his voice before shaking his head. "Regardless, I'll get my side ready. Will you have someone do the same for you?"

"Of course," he said, closing their chat to call Glynda. _This is going to be a long night… she's going to hate me for this._

Casper was getting bored in the helm. It had been a while since anyone called, so he was getting up to leave when a call came through. "Oooh!" he said as he hit accept.

He saw Ozpin and sighed softly. "What?" he said sharply.

"I'm here to negotiate the release of the normal people you have taken hostage," Ozpin said bluntly. "Will you listen?"

"One sec…" he said as he pulled out his scroll. He left to call Emerald.

"Yeah?" she asked. "make It quick."

"Should we release the normal people?" he asked bluntly.

"What? Why?"

"Dunno. Ozpin's on the communication stuff asking me to."

"Hell no! They're useful!"

"Yeah, but do we really need them?" Casper asked. "I mean, think about it. Grimm might kill them if we set them free, and we can't be blamed! Not to mention, we still have those 3 VIPs, which is all we need. And trying to guard all those people even when we're getting attacked, if we get attacked, it becomes hard doesn't it?"

She was silent before she let out a sigh. "Fine…try to get a good deal for them though."

"Roger," he said before hanging up and walking back. "Boss says we can talk."

Ozpin looked surprised. "You're not their boss?"

Casper laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm a fighter more than anything. So anything, what do you have to offer?"

"Well I can offer you-"

"Deal," he said before Ozpin could finish.

"…pardon me but what?" Ozpin asked, baffled.

"I don't want these people on the ship any longer than I need them here. So take them. I don't want them. I also was told to get permission from my boss to get rid of them for a good deal, but I don't give a damn."

Ozpin was shocked. _But everyone says he's a monster. Sure there are exceptions to the rule, and the media makes it larger than usual, but I've seen what he did with Miss Schnee…why is he doing this?_ He asked that aloud, and Casper shrugged.

"It makes sense from a strategic point of view, less people to guard and watch. Also, they have less value. All we need is those 3."

"True…" Ozpin muttered. "And it's not because you're not a terrible person?"

Casper laughed. "No…I'm a terrible person. Anyway, if that's it, you should send some ships to pick them up. They'll be released on the lifeboats heading towards Vale tomorrow morning. Don't bring your ships within 10 miles of ours though, otherwise they die."

"Understood. Can I ask your real name before we depart?"

"You can, but I won't tell," Capser said before hanging up. He took off the mask, a wild grin growing on his face. "Tomorrow will be a wild day…"

 _Lisa Lavendar reporting with breaking news. A ship, a cruise in fact, has been hijacked by the terrorist organization known as the White Fang. They have taken many important figures, including the mayor of Vale._

 _"_ _Wow…what has the government done in response?"_

 _"_ _The government has been talking with others, along with schools of Hunters and Huntresses, devising a plan for the rescue of those on board. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, claims to have guaranteed the lives of the people on the ship, and possibly even their release."_

 _These sure are terrifying times aren't they Lisa?_

 _"_ _Yes they are."_

 _We will keep you informed on what happens with the stolen cruiser. Now back to your regularly scheduled program._

 **I hope it was enjoyable. Not worth the wait, but enjoyable. Please read more, follow, and favorite, or write a review. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Assault on the Ship(Part 4)

**Another chapter the next day. I'm trying to compensate for taking so long, but it'll take me a while to do so. Regardless, I hope this is enjoyable!**

True to his word, all the people, humans and faunus alike were loaded onto rafts that were then shoved out to sea. They could see Beacon's rescue ships staying a safe distance away, waiting for the rafts to drift closer or for the boat to leave.

Mercury, Casper, Emerald, and the White Fang soldiers stood on the edge of the ship, looking down at the escaping passengers.

"Open fire," Mercury suddenly commanded as the 30 remaining White Fang members stood there, 6 having been downed in the fights with guards, guns raised and pointed at the life rafts as if they had already had it planned.

"What?!" Casper snapped, turning on him. "Why? What's the reason in killing them all? There are Faunus on those rafts as well! And we agreed to set them free!"

"And? It's sacrificing some for a much larger cause. Not to mention it'll instill fear into our enemies," Mercury said before turning to the White Fang soldiers. "Fire."

"No! Hold your fire!" Casper commanded, making the soldiers hesitant. After all Casper was one of them, and the others weren't.

"Fire! Or else," Mercury warned, while Emerald looked at the two of them.

"Guys, look, I know it was our orders, but having him pissed off is a bad idea," she warned Mercury. "You weren't there, but Cinder told me."

"Told you what?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Those who don't fire right now will be killed on the spot. Got that? So you better start shooting you damn idiots."

Raising their guns to fire, Casper snapped. He snarled and his eyes went red as a stream of black fire came out from his arm that shot across the side of the deck, not hurting anyone, but showing his power. His arm underneath his clothes also grew crisscrossed with black and red marks that looked like a mix between tattoos, glyphs, and runes. They stretched from his arm up to his neck where they were visible

He hopped backwards and stood on the air, tomahawks in hand as he looked at the 30 White Fang soldiers and the two others, Emerald and Mercury's jaws hanging open. Underneath his clothes, his legs had similar marking, but green.

" **YOU WON'T FIRE!"** he snarled at them. The White Fang soldiers nodded quickly. Emerald and Mercury backed off as he landed, his hand coming back to his side. He turned to the rafts and saw the looks of fear, before he turned and went up a floor to the deck in silence.

"Should we…follow?" Mercury asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, follow," Casper said as he kept on walking. The White Fang, Emerald, and Mercury all followed him onto the top deck. He had taken one of the lawn chairs and looked back at the White Fang members as he stretched out on it. "Get on the ships. We're gonna have company coming from that way," he said, pointing in the direction Atlas was.

"How do you know?" Emerald asked, crossing her arms.

"Shut up and trust in a monster's instincts," he said with a soft grin. "The moment the rafts are far enough, aircraft will come. It's what would make sense, wouldn't it Emerald?"

"…" she was silent as she thought before nodding.

"See? So let's just get ready for a big fight and try to enjoy ourselves."

An hour later, Casper was still stretched out on the deck with a small scope in his hands as he watched people climb onto the ships owned by Vale's and Beacon's ships. Once they started to get into the carriers, he saw gates open on the ship and grinned. He then did a 360 and looked into the sky and sure enough, there were more incoming.

"Hey Emerald," he said, activating his ear piece instead of using his scroll. "Target the ones coming from the North, from Atlas."

"Any reason why?" she asked in a gruff tone.

"No, besides the fact that Atlas is the most militarized city in the world, no reason."

"Shut up you smart ass," she snarled, but ordered the ships to do so anyway.

He smirked as he pressed the headset and shut it off, seeing the cannons turn to face the North. He turned to where the ships were and focused on them. Bullheads were coming out, flying towards the mostly abandoned ship.

He withdrew his tomahawks and grinned as they came closer. "Better be someone fun in there…" he said softly. As the bullheads flew higher, they opened their gates and did a 180, the now open gates pointing at the deck. Out hopped two teams. It was JNPR and RWBY, minus the W. The later half was pissed. Ruby had been upset from what happened to Weiss, and Yang was pissed that Ruby was upset. She had been crying since they got the news about what had happened to Weiss. Blake was pissed that another lacky of the White Fang was here.

"Aw is this all they sent to deal with me?" he asked cockily as he walked forward, both blades out. "Well, c'mon don't be shy. I'm here aren't I? So come and try to kill me."

Yang, being the hot headed one of the group, let out a scream of pure rage and rushed him.

"Oooh…scary," he taunted as she came closer. He simply slid to the side of her swing and swung his foot into her chest, catapulting back to her teammates. "Someone with more brains than boobs and brawn please," he said aloud as Yang stood back up, her eyes crimson with pure fury.

Ren took out his automatic handuguns, Rwby her sniper, Blake her pistol prepared long ranged attacks while Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha rushed him.

He watched and grinned. "You'll jut hurt each other," he said as he hopped backwards as Nora's hammer swung down. Her wild grin before she pulled the trigger made his eyes go wide. The explosion sent him flying backwards, into the air, open to shots from below. The four of them began firing at him, but the moment their bullets got close, he just side stepped it in midair. Yes, his powers were working and he was able to use the dust inside him.

He just began bouncing back and forth in the air, giggiling at their wide eyed looks as he stood in the air, their guns empty.

"You guys didn't do your homework on what I can do did you?" he asked with a chuckle. "Well, whatever. I won't kill you. Killing kids like that red hooded girl is against my policy. I'll just hurt you, mkay?" he said before amplifying his speed with dust. He seemed to teleport to the ground, but he just ran so quickly. He was in front of the three of them, fists out.

"Nighty night," he said as Ruby raised her scythe, only to find his face in front of her's. "Bad thing about your scythe, doesn't work when I'm so close," he muttered before slamming his palm into her head, sending her flying back into the bullhead she came out of, knocked out.

A scream of rage caused him to gasp in pain as a flaming fist hit him in the side, sending him flying into the barricade. He groaned as he slowly stood up, feeling his chest.

"Yup…broken…defiantly…broken…" he said as her gasped in pain. He looked up to see Yang with blood red eyes and her hair seeming to be nearly white from how much fury she had.

"Oh…this…is gonna hurt…" he said before she connected her next fist with his cheek, sending him flying again. He still was able to stand up, this time in the kiddie pool. His mask was broken on the edge, and they could see his cheek.

He reached up and cracked his jaw into place, standing firmly where he was as Yang came closer. Wherever she took a step inside the pool, the water evaporated on contact. "My my, angry aren't we?"

"You punched my sister…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she went to swing again.

Instead he caught her hand, his grin returning in full force. Across his face, the black and red symbols appeared again, and his eyes seemed to gleam with a darkness and fire that surpassed anything yang could have managed. "I think that's my line. You hurt me…real bad. So make this a good fight," he snarled.

She drew back her fist and went to swing, but he returned by hitting her in the stomach. Her eyes went wide as she gasped in pain, before he suddenly elbowed her in her back, slamming her to the floor.

She stayed down, so he turned away. "Hmph. Easy," he said, turning his view on the others.

As if she was a monster, Yang pulled herself up, swinging to hit him. He caught it, but his eyes went wide behind his mask. _More powerful? WHAT THE HELL!?_ He was being pushed back by her flurry of punches, backing up slowly as shots flew out from her gauntlets. Gradually, she was losing energy from the damage he had already inflicted, and his grin returned.

"Game over," he snarled before swinging around with his foot, slamming it into her back. Not ending it there, he began sending a flurry of punches into her face and chest, knocking her out with a final punch to the stomach.

As he backed off, he began laughing softly, but gradually got louder until he looked like a genuine maniac. He had blood seeping from nearly every body part as he turned to the other 6 who were awake.

"Come at me! Entertain me! Let's have some fun before I knock you all out!" he said as he laughed.

His entire body was covered by all the different colors of dust in symbols, as well as black. He rushed forward to the ground. "If you won't fight me, I'll bring it to you."

He challenged Pyrrha and Ren first. He was too fast for their speed, and since he was using only his hand Pyrrha's semblance was useless. In less time then it took to take down Yang, he had them both out cold. He looked at Jaune and dismissed him right away.

Jaune was pissed at this. Ren and Pyrrha were down and this….this Demon wouldn't even challenge him. "Fight me!" he said as he rushed and swung his sword. It was caught in the Demon's hand who just squeezed it, ignoring the blood that trickled down his hand.

"You're too weak," he snarled. "I can kill you if you want though. Remember who I am. I am the Demon!" He snarled as two black wings came out of his back. As large as a nevermore's but more sinister, they looked like those of a demon. He rose into the sky and looked down at them. "I could kill you all. In fact why don't I just end all of your miserable, pathetic li-"

He was cut off as a sudden breeze blew by and he collapsed to the ground. All his symbols vanished in a split second, and nobody moved. They all just stared at his body, now limp as he laid there.

"Is he dead?" Nora finally asked. "Is he?"

Nobody moved to check if he was for several moments before Jaune sighed and looked at him. "I'm the weakest and most expendable, I'll check."

He walked over slowly, reaching down to touch his neck. He then turned him over and put a hand over his mouth. "He's alive," he finally said. "But out cold."

"What took him out?" asked Blake. "He could have easily taken out us."

"I…dunno…" he admitted with a shrug.

Two explosions interrupted their thoughts. The bullheads from Atlas had dropped enough soldiers on the nearby ships with the AA turrets. They had apprehended everyone except for one escape boat loaded with soldiers.

Nobody went to chase them down as they weren't seen as a priority. Instead, the robots were used to search the ship for the 3 captives. They were found all tied up in the helm of the ship, the beaten and bruised Weiss happy to see the three conscious ones from RWBY and JNPR there.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked quickly as she was released. "Are they okay?"

Jaune was the one to explain to her the situation. How most of them were knocked out and going to the hospital.

"Well, what about the Demon?"

"He has his own escort and is all locked up right now," Jaune explained.

"That's what scum deserves," Weiss growled. "He even went after my sister! Unthinkable that trash like him exsists."

"C'mon Snow Angel, let's get you to the doctor's too," Jaune said as he turned with the others. "You need a doctor too."

Blake helped her walk back to the bullhead, Weiss finding it difficult to walk.

"Don't worry," Blake said. "We're all going home."

((A few moments earlier))

"Is it done?" a gruff voice asked. A woman with long white hair sitting on a rock on a cliff looked over at her scroll.

"Of course. He's out cold. RWBY and JNPR are fine. Well…they're alive."

"That'll have to do. Please return Angel," the voice said. "We'll need you back at Beacon."

She chuckled. "At Beacon? Really? Haven't been there in what feel like ages." She leaned on the rock and looked at her scroll. "Sure about that?"

"I'm sure. In fact, I'm going to try to get that boy you just knocked out to get on a team with you."

"Um, I'm a year late to be on a team," she said with a grin. "Aren't I? And anyway, what are you going to do without your best sniper?"

"I'll make due," the voice said, bemused. "So will you take up my offer?"

"Sure! Sounds fun! More fun that exploring the wilderness by myself at least!" she said as she stood up and stretched. "So Oz, what do I need to do?"

 **What? Didn't expect the great and powerful Oz to have a backup plan? Also, Angel and Demon. I like the little joke there. Anyway, please follow and favorite for more, and comment if you have something constructive to say. Anyway, ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Escape? Or Capture?

**Yup! Yup! Another Chapter the next day! Please enjoy!**

Waking up slowly with a groan, Casper opened his eyes and looked around. The beeping from a machine tracking his heart rate made him look to the side. He slowly raised his head and looked around.

"A hospital?" he muttered aloud. "What? Why am I here?"

A doctor walked in, saw him, and scampered out right away. A squad of soldiers came in right away, guns in hand as they surrounded the bed. "Oh. Was I caught?"

In walked in the person who he assumed to be their commander. Pulling out his scroll, he read off of it. "Demon, you are arrested for murder, assisting in terrorism,…" and he read off of a list of things Casper knew he had done. "Anything you say or do will be held against you."

"Alright," Casper said as he rolled over and closed his eyes. "Tell me when I can leave this place though. I still feel like a bulldozer ran through me…"

"You'll be released and sent to prison the moment the doctor's say you can be released."

"Alright. Then leave whoever you want. I won't turn away free help," he said before rolling over and closing his eyes."

Their leader glared at him, but with a civilian in the room, the nurse, he couldn't do anything. Especially since she was a faunus. He turned and left, stopping in the doorway to turn and look at him. "You freaks disgust me," he snarled before leaving.

The woman who was there looked back and forth between them before hesitantly walking over. "Um…mind if I take a blood sample?"

"Go ahead," he said as he offered his arm to her. She took one and nodded in thanks before laving. As she did so, she leaned in and whispered, "Thank you for saving my dad. He was on that ship."

His eyes went wide and his heart seemed to skip a beat, but she was gone before he could comment. _What was that feeling?_ He asked himself before a guard noticed him and snarled, pulling out his gun to point at him.

"What's with that smile?"

"Huh?" he reached up and noticed he was in fact smiling. "Oh…nothing…"

He rolled over and closed his eyes to get some more sleep, still exhausted and in pain.

Spending the next few days cooped up in the hospital, he found himself getting bored. The news was all the same. The insane demon was taken captive and to be sent to trial. Everyone seemed to be talking about it. He fingered the mask he still had under the desk, and sighed. "Ugh…thank god those guards keep the news away," he grumbled in bed.

The nurse, the same one from before came in and checked his vitals. "You're alright to leave now. I guess that means you're off to prison now?"

"Yeah," Casper said as the two guards pulled him up. "Least, if everything goes well."

She looked confused, until his arms suddenly had red symbols grow across them. Flames burst out of his skin, incinerating the metal armor on the hands of the guards while melting the chains. The other guards pulled out their guns aimed at him, but he simply grabbed the barrel and melted them. He then punched each in the throat, knocking them out.

He turned to the nurse who was shivering in fear and bowed to her. "Sorry about that. I think you have some more people to take care of. Oh, and if you could, forget you saw my face. Or at least don't help others know who I am."

He grinned as he put his mask on, the nurse running out, probably to get more help, but he would be gone before then. He quickly changed into the clothes he had been wearing before he had been taken out. He reached over and smashed the window before hopping out, the mask firmly pulled over his mask.

Walking out he looked around and saw a crowd nearby, some with news cameras and mics. He saw one face in particular he recognized and a crooked grin grew. He used his semblance and appeared next to her, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Hello Vale," he said into the mic, as Lisa froze. "I'm the Demon. Your police thought they had beat me, caught me, but they failed. You can't catch me. Now this Vale. The Demon is hunting," he said with a laugh before smashing the camera with enough force to send a breeze through the crowd.

He released Lisa and smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me borrow the camera!" Turning his head to where the stomping of soldiers were, he pointed at them. "Charge them for damages."

He then began running away, laughing as shots flew past him before someone with some brains told them to hold fire. He ran into a park filled with people, dodging through them as the city's police chased him down.

 _Ooooh, someone has brains here,_ he thought as he came out from the park, only to find it surrounded by police already.

"Alright!" he called out as he saw two bullheads come closer. One was from Beacon. "You have me surrounded, but can you catch me?" he asked as he ran up to a car with half a dozen police behind it. As he got closer, they began to fire at him but he simply side stepped the cops.

Once he got within hand to hand combat area, he beat them to a pulp. He hit the nearest officer in his stomach, swinging around to slam a foot into the next one. He stole the gun from the one he hit in the stomach, turning and shooting the other four in their arms so that they couldn't shoot him.

He laughed and ran down the nearest alley, police chasing him. _Quick reaction from them! I like it! No, I LOVE IT!_ He thought as he laughed. He dodged into another alley that branched off, and saw cops already filling it. He looked back where he had come from, and saw cops there as well.

"They really wanna catch me don't they?" he muttered as he looked up. "Wish they could fight better."

He vanished and appeared on the roof above where he had been a moment before. He heard their confusion, and peaked down at them. "Hiya! Up here!"

A wave of bullets answered him, so he laughed and backed off. He took the gun he had stolen and pocketed it as he looked around. "Meh. Might as well escape."

The bullhead from earlier, from the police landed nearby. "Or not…" he grumbled as he ran towards it as the gate lowered. Before it was even entirely open, he launched himself inside it and swung around widely. His fists and feet were a blur as his fists and kicks connected with each officer's chest, legs, and arms, taking them out in the dimly lit room.

Once they were all knocked out, he walked out into the cockpit and slammed the two pilot's heads together, knocked them out as he grabbed the radio.

"What's wrong? Pilots I heard gunfire, what's going on?" someone said.

"This is the Demon," Casper said with a chuckle. "They're all out. Should have sent better people," he said before slamming the receiver, shattering it into pieces.

He walked back and pocketed each gun and stored the extra clips in the pockets of his coat, humming to himself until a bullet whizzed past his face and embedded itself in the metal. He looked up and saw the police from before had climbed up, probably through the fire escape routes, and were slowly filtering onto the roof. Walking out of the bullhead, he saw them and just shook his head.

"You'll never catch me, or beat me for that matter." He took out two fully loaded pistols and began firing into the ground, each shot taking out one officer each. They either killed them or made them unable to fight. He tried to avoid vitals, as he wasn't assigned to kill anyone, so he didn't want to.

He used up all his bullets that he had stolen to take out all the cops. He sighed and threw the guns away as he turned and began running across the rooftops as he went on to escape from the cops.

What he saw next pissed him off. It was the bullhead from Beacon. He started running faster, the dust kicking in to speed him up, but the ship was faster. _Damn…can't have anyone following me…_

He used his semblance and appeared on top of the cockpit, ready to smash it. Instead he saw Ozpin and Glynda there, Glynda's riding crop raised.

"Aw you have to be screwing with me…" he grumbled before launching himself away out of fear of what she could do. He waited until the ship landed, Ozpin, Glynda, a girl with freckles and a girl with white hair came out.

"What now Ozpin?" he asked with a cocky laugh from the other side of a large apartment complex's roof. "Creating your own harem?"

"Not at all, this is just a way I plan on defeating you, he said gesturing to the two young girls. "Would you two be so kind as to take disable him from fighting? Just please knock him out."

"Roger!" the girl with freckles said while the girl with white hair sighed. "Better be getting paid overtime for this," she grumbled as she pulled out her weapon.

It was a collapsible sniper with a blade on the end similar to a bayonet. It could shift into a smg, similar to the FN P90 (If you play CSGO, it's the P90).

Turning to Ozpin she asked, "Should I take him out right away?"

"…No…test his strength, but be prepared to use it just in case," Ozpin said with a small nod.

"Got it," she said as she got down to one knee and began firing at him. The girl with freckles meanwhile took out a bunch of swords and made them into a circle.

Finding the sniper shots easy to dodge, he found himself grinning. "What Ozpin? This the best you got hmm? Beacon can't make any better students anymore? Kinda sad…"

"Well actually, only one of them is my student," he said as he sipped his glass. "The other is Ironwood's."

Casper's eyes went wide and he hesitated as he allowed himself to think for too long. "Damn…" he swore as he felt a cut on his left arm.

She grinned and stood up. "Those are coated in a little special something," she said to him. "Your arm will gradually become useless."

"Then its good you hit my left arm!" he said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, freckles looked up. She pulled her arms back and thrust them forward, a powerful beam of green energy shooting out.

Casper's eyes went wide open, and he teleported to the side, just before he would have been taken out. "D…damn…" he muttered as he saw the burn marks it left on the roof where he had been. "Would have hurt like hell…"

Before he could continue to think on it, he had to turn his attention to the war cry of freckles she rushed him with blades swinging at him. He swore and backed off as the swinging circle of blades came closer and closer, having no weapon to block them with. "Damn you! You're an ass!" he swore as he ran away and retreated. "I'm unarmed! This is unfair!"

"True, but I never said I was fighting fair now did I?" Ozpin asked with a small smirk as he took another sip. "I mean, this is a two on one fight, which isn't fair either now is it?"

"Damn right it's not!" he saw the sniper girl fire off a few warning shots which he had to dodge. As she had said, his arm was beginning to feel numb. "Argh! Damn it all to hell!" he swore before rushing forward, his body engulfed in fire.

As freckles came, swords swinging down, he sent out a wave of fire to stop her in her tracks. Instead she kept on coming, a blade digging into his arm. It took out his aura completely and dug into his skin, a splatter of blood coming out as it dug into his shoulder.

He backed off, both arms either useless or close to it. Growling, he took a few steps back while the others came forward. Sighing, he sat down and crossed his legs. "Screw it. I give up. Give me some meds and I'll come quietly."

The freckle girl looked at Oz, who just nodded. She walked forward and slammed her sword into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

The white haird girl turned to Oz. "He was telling the truth you know. Now's he's gonna be pissed with you."

He sighed. "Why didn't you mention that?"

"Simple. I wasn't paid to," she said before she began walking back to the bullhead. "Anyway, tell Penny to bring him along. Better be some good food back at Beacon," she said as she climbed in. Ozpin watched Penny lift the knocked out boy and carry him into the ship, the Headmaster and Glynda soon following.

 _This is going to be interesting,_ Oz thought as the ship lifted off to head back to Beacon.

 **So yeah! What the hell is Oz thinking? I know! You don't! Follow and favorite** **** **for more, and review if you have something you wanna review! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Back to the Fang

**For the love of all things in Remnant...he ain't going to Beacon! And as to what Angel is...well... it's kinda answered here, but not really. You'll find out more later. Also, I will do more character building for Casper, Angel, and Auburn. I'll throw out a bone here, Auburn's team will be popping up soon. All I'm gonna say. Anyway, read. I hope it's enjoyable!**

Waking up with a groan, he looked around. He was in another building. It looked similar to the hospital he had been in, except for several differences. One thing was that his head was pounding, and he had chains on him. He tried to snap them, but his dust ability didn't feel like working.

A nearby door opened, that he noticed looked shockingly similar to a blast door, and the white haired girl from before walked in. Now that he had time to look at her, she ran his eyes over her. She had on an all white cloak, her gun was strapped to her back, she had some mechanical device over her eye that focused in on him. In her mouth she had a sugar cookie that she nibbled on. Her other eye was a soft blue that looked him over as well

"I told him he didn't have to hurt you to bring you in," she grumbled. "You're pissed at him, ain't you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. He's human, so what would you expect from one? Also, who are you?"

"My name's Angel," she said, swallowing the cookie. "And you're…?"

"Just call me the Demon. I don't see any reason to give you my real name. I won't be here long anyway."

"Do you even know where here is?" Angel asked as she wiped her hands off on her legs. "Do you?"

"Hmm…nope!" he said with a cocky grin. "But I have people who will get me."

"Hm…I dunno. I mean this facility is secret," she mumbled. "And only a select few know about it."

"Even still…" he grinned. "They'll come. I know they will."

"Hmph. Whatever you say," she grumbled. "So, will you work with us to get rid of the world of evil?" she asked bluntly. "Join Beacon and stuff?"

"Hah! Nope! Anyway, what is good really?"

"Well, its those people who fight to make the world a better place," Angel said as she looked over at him.

"And I'm fighting for it my own way correct?"

"Yes but it's not the right way," she said. "There are better ways it can be done."

"So what? My way is just faster. It may be more violent and the like, but it's another way to get the same result. You just want it because my way involves the Faunus being on top. A human like you wouldn't like it would you?"

"You're right, I don't like it, but for a different reason in all. Maybe that's one, but the other reason is that it's just wrong. You're hurting people and damaging companies. Companies that bring in lots of money for lots of people."

"Those same companies abuse Faunus. So what, I should sit to the side and do nothing? Sorry, not gonna happen."

"True, but there are legal battles against them that can be fought in order to gain Faunus more rights."

"Those take too long. I rather fight now for something I can fight for to help others. You want to help them in the long run, but if I were to get what I want now, then I'd already have Faunus rights for all of us. Well, all of my kind. I don't care what happens to you humans."

"You act as if we're different."

"We are."

"We aren't," she argued, getting agitated.

"Yes we are," he said with a grin. "If we weren't, then why are we being discriminated against? Why do we have better adaptations than you? Simple, we're better than you humans."

She sighed and stood up. "I'll relay what you said to Oz. He won't be happy that you won't join us, but oh well. He'll come to talk to you about it sooner or latter. Goodbye Demon," she said before she turned and left.

A week passed before anything happened. A meal was given to him by a guard with a white mask on, just a pure, white, mask every day, 3 times. He had his own bathroom in there, but there was never any sign of escape. Not to mention, his powers never felt like working, so he had to simply sit and wait. He spent most of the day exercising to keep in shape, because he knew Adam would get pissed if he didn't.

Exactly a week after everything had happened, there was a loud explosion that shook the building to the core. Casper had been asleep at the time, but the explosion shook the bed with enough force to send him tumbling out, banging his head on the ground. He groaned and sat up, looking around. "Da hell's going on?" he grumbled aloud.'

The stomping from feet outside his door made him walk up and knock on it. "Hey! What's going on!" he called out.

Nobody answered him, the guards guarding him even left to see what was going on. He sighed and sat down. "Aw…I wish they would at least tell me what's going on…" he grumbled.

A second explosion, then a third went off before a fourth one went off. The fourth one however blew open the wall next to him, sending pieces of rubble flying past him. He looked up in surprise and saw Adam standing there.

"A-!' he said happily, only to get hit on his head and let out a soft whine. "Ow…what was that for!"

"For being an idiot and getting captured!" he snarled before he took out his sword and broke his chains. He threw a new pair of tomahawks to him, as well as his old clothes and mask. "Here, get ready. It was a pain in the ass to get here, so you better be ready to go."

"Alright. No reason to have hit me though…" he grumbled as he got dressed again. His ears twitched happily as he felt the familiar cloth on him again. "Thanks for getting me my stuff."

"Another thing that took extra time to get…" Adam grumbled before turning and hopping out the hole he had made. He followed him, landing with a roll before looking around.

"Was I in a prison?" he asked curiously. In fact it looked like one. High, concrete walls, a thick forest surrounding it with one, dirt road out. Several buildings scattered through the compound made of concrete, most likely with more facilities underground with small windows. The only building that seemed to not be underground or above ground was where he had been blown out, which was inside the cliff's face. Yes, the facility was up against cliff side.

"No. This is a facility to help train amazing soldiers, hunters, and huntresses. Beacon owns it," Adam said as they began running.

"Oh really, so that freckles girl was from it?" he asked as they broke into a sprint.

"Freckles?" Adam asked, confused.

"Um…well…now I don't see her right now, but she was a ginger with lots of freckles. There was also this white haired girl named Angel."

"Angel?" he smirked. "And you're sure you're not just hallucinating? You're the Demon, so why would they have someone named Angel?"

"Fine! Don't listen to me!" he grumbled as they kept on sprinting. At the edge of the compound was a bullhead, waiting for them. There was a white fang pilot in the front and half a dozen other soldiers nearby.

"I'm surprised you had authorization to pull this off."

"I have strings that I can pull," Adam said as they loaded onto the bullhead. "Not to mention you're an important asset to the White Fang and to _her._ "

"Ah. So they didn't abandon me?" he asked, curious. "Could have sworn they did."

"Idiot," Adam said as he hit him on the back of his head. "You did something stupid. It was 8 on 1 I heard, why would you even try to challenge them. You're at fault for not trying to escape."

"Ow…" he grumbled from the hit as he followed him onto the ship. "So are we going back to the base?"

"No. First we go visit Cinder. She is…not pleased with you."

"Cinder?" he rolled his eyes before remembering how quickly she had kicked his ass. A shiver ran through him. "How pissed?"

"Very." He turned and sat down, the other guards doing so as well.

Watching the compound fade away, Casper turned to him. "So how did you get me out?"

"Simple. Explosives and bullets. We did lose around 50 soldiers in the process…and several bullheads."

"Damn…" he mumbled. "I caused a lot of problems…but wait, what about Mercury and Emerald? They assisted in the problem making."

"According to her, they've already been punished."

"Oh…damn…was hoping someone would suffer with me…" he mumbled as the ship turn and flew off towards the warehouses of Vale, the area with the White Fang symbol rotating so that it was smooth and looked like another simple section of the ship.

He looked across a table at Cinder, fidgeting in place. Her neatly done nails clicked against the table as she stared at him across a mahogany desk, her grimace showing how pissed she was. They were in an apartment in vale where nobody talked, nobody asked questions, and nobody entered this apartment building without a purpose. Even street thugs knew not to come close to the building with the intention to steal.

"So…" she finally said, her voice sweet and sultry with malice laced through it, making him look up. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well…I was up on deck…fighting…" she saw her smile become more malicious. "And it was going fine. I was kicking ass and winning, but then suddenly everything went black and I was in the hospital."

She made a ball of fire in her hand. "Clearly you're weren't winning if you lost!"

"Someone shot me from somewhere!" he said quickly, raising his hands. "They weren't on any of the ships either! There's no way they could have gotten a steady shot off!"

"I need something better…" she said, the flame growing bigger.

"I escaped just find, but Oz, you know the head honcho from Beacon came with a girl named Angel and some girl with freckles who took me out. Didn't help that I had no weapons."

The fire vanished and she looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Some girl dressed in all white and some girl with freckles took me out. The girl in all white was named Angel," he repeated, looking over at her. "Why? Do they mean something important?"

"…possibly…" she said as she turned around. She pulled out a file and tossed it. "These people?"

There were two exact pictures of them. The girl with freckles had a name tag of Penny, while the other was labeled Angel.

"Yeah them…why do you have a file on them?" he asked as he handed them back to her.

"They're special projects from Beacon and Atlas. That's all you need to know for now, if I think you should know more, I'll tell you."

"…alright…" _It doesn't sit well with me, but if that's what she says, I can't oppose her._ He thought as he stood up. "So is that all?"

"It is. Return to Adam, I'll contact him when I need you two for another mission, until then do what you wish."

He bowed and nodded, turning to leave while Cinder picked up the file and looked through it with a sigh. "So they're making their move hmm? Well, I guess that means we'll just have to move faster than earlier."

She picked up her scroll and ran down to Adam's private number and called him. "Get the White Fang moving. It's time for _that_ plan."

"…" there was silence on the other end for a few moments before he finally asked, "Which plan?"

"We're stealing top secret military gear. I want you and Casper to lead the assault. Of course, none of my people will be getting onvolved, but if the White Fang were to do it, who'd expect anything different?"

"Does this need to be quiet or can we go in loud?"

"I'd prefer quiet," Cinder said as she leaned back. "For example, ambushing the transportation of the goods as its being transported."

A short wave of silence followed before he asked, "And do you have that information?"

She let out a soft feminine chuckle, "Of course I do. Roman isn't useless."

"That can be debated…" Adam grumbled.

"Did you say something?" Cinder asked as she sent the data through her scroll.

"Nope," Adam said as he opened them on his own scroll. "Wait…there are three different transport trucks…going three different routes."

"What I'm asking to be stolen is rather bulky, so prepare for lots of fighting. Not to mention, you will lose some soldiers and have to split them up. Each one has vital parts to it. I'd like you take care of the most delicate one, the one heading through the highway has the programming to the device locked away inside a harddrive. I want it brought back in one piece."

"Done."

"Your White Fang soldiers or whatever you call them can get the bottom half of what I want stolen, that one is the one that goes through the beachside."

"Done."

"And your assistant, pet, whatever you call him-"

"Assistant," Adam clarified. "Nothing more or less."

"Okay, your assistant can go get the top half, the one traveling through the forests. Each one will be with an armed transport, so do what needs to be done."

"Done. Anything else Cinder?"

"No, that's all that needs to be said for now. Just get ready. The transport leaves in two days, and I want everything in place by tomorrow."

"Done," he said before hanging up.

Cinder looked out her window, her snake-like smirk coming back. "Now what will you do Ozpin when I steal your little toys?"

 **Ah, what will happen next? What is good and what is bad? Follow or favorite if you like it and want to read it, and review if you have something you think you should say. Anyway, everyone have a nice day! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Raid on the Convoy

**2 Chapters in a day! Soon I think I'll have caught up with where I should be and full filled my apology** **for abandoning the story for 2 months. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable for everyone! Please read!**

Ozpin was at his desk, sipping from his mug (Someone please tell me if it's coffee, tea, or hot coco damnit!) as a notice popped up on his scroll.

 _Strange…why is the laboratory sending me a message?_ He shrugged and turned away to look out the window instead, enjoying the scenic view.

 _Ah….it's a good life that I have…you know, maybe I should see if the facility was able to change his mind about joining Beacon. I told them not to hurt him…but maybe Angel convinced him._

As he turned to look away from the window, a giant fireball flew into the sky from where the facility was, the shockwave sending a wave of sound that made Oz whirl around and store in horror.

He grabbed his scroll and opened the message, which simply read, _Ha ha ha. I escaped._ With a little smiley face on the corner of it. He nearly threw his scroll into the wall in a fit of temporary rage.

He instead scrolled down on his scroll to where Angel's number was and called her.

She picked up after the second ring and sounded as if she was eating and there was a lot of commotion behind her. "Yeah wassap?"

"Weren't you supposed to be guarding the base?" he asked as he contained his anger at the situation.

"Nope. Day off. You told me to go to school and stuff, so here I am…at school…your school for the matter."

"Oh…right…thanks…" he grumbled.

"Why? Something happen? You sound really messed up."

"He escaped."

The sound of her munching on a cookie came through from her end as she spoke, "Who?"

"The demon. He even had time to send me a message, probably as he left the area."

"Oh…crap…that's bad…oh well," she said with a shrug. "Not my problem. Seeya!" she said before hanging up on him.

Oz sighed and rested his head on his desk. "For the love of Remnant, why can't this just go easier?"

((Two days later, 2 P.M. at a hidden dirt road that circled Vale))

Casper sat on a tree's branches as he played with his tomahawks, humming softly to himself. His scroll was tucked away in his trench coat, but he had a pair of earbuds connected to it, one in his ear. He was currently listening to a song named about roses or something.

He chewed on a piece of gum, fruity flavored, and hummed along with the song. He was waiting for the convoy to come pass by. On the ground there were about half a dozen mines to take out the armored transport.

True to the intel gathered by Roman, the convoy came neared his location at 3:00 P.M. Since the area he was at was the top of a slight incline, he had a nice view of the convoy that was coming closer. He had enough time to pocket his scroll and back up into the wood, hiding behind some foliage. He pulled out the remote trigger.

 _They really want this protected,_ he thought as he saw what kind of security they brought along. There was a supply truck in the back that had the sides raised so he couldn't see who was in it, but it probably had soldiers filled in it. The first vehicle was a massive tank that could easily take out a bullhead or a nevermore in one shot. There was a man on top of it on a machine gun, watching the forests with careful eyes. The middle vehicle was a transport truck with modified tires for the terrain. It seemed to have no kind of defenses, but Casper didn't rule it out as a threat.

As soon as the tank was on top of the mines, his wicked grin grew and he whispered, "Boom," before pulling the trigger. The tank was sent flying high into the air, flipping over and over after the explosion went off, sending ripples through the forest, pushing back leaves and sending a small heatwave out.

The other two vehicles slammed on the brakes as what remained of the tank slammed to a halt in front of them, little more than a burning wreck.

The only thing that set off Casper was the fact nobody seemed to leave the vehicles. Nobody ran out with guns and called out orders, or anything. They wanted him to show his face first, most likely.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it at the transport, watching it roll under it. He turned away and covered his ears as it blew, watching the fiery wreck now block the transport's only way to escape. He looked at the wreck closely from his hidden position, and noticed another odd thing. No bodies were near it.

 _Is this a trap_? _Or a fake?_ He asked himself. After waiting for several minutes, he came out from his hiding place and circled the transport. He started from the back, before going to the front. As he neared the front, he saw something flash in the mirror of the vehicle. It was a soldier's metal armor!

He heard a siren go off inside the truck, and the back flew off. He dashed into the forest, but already there were soldiers following him. Someone, probably their commanded went onto a loudspeaker. "Be careful, it's the Demon we're fighting with. Reinforcements have already been contacted, so just hold him off!"

As he ran and hid in the forest, he noticed that they had stopped following him. He peaked back and saw they had made a tight formation around the supply truck. _Makes senses. Keep all your soldiers where they know I can't harm the vehicle._

He grinned as he hid. _Won't stop me from winning this battle._ He thought before he began to circle to the opposite side. Climbing up a tree a bit father back, he silently swung from branch to branch until he was close to them.

He launched himself at them without a sound, a wicked grin on his face, his new mask shining white. He drove his blades into the first two guard's necks, slicing through their aura in one swing. He stole their guns, pointed them to the left and right and pulled the trigger.

Bullets flew out and killed maybe 5 more on each side, before a swarm of bullets from the remaining guards made him use his semblance. He reappeared behind them and dropped the guns, instead driving his blades into the necks of those nearby. He just kept vanishing and reappearing behind different soldiers, driving his blades into their necks before they could react.

He repeated this until they wised up and stood back to back in groups of three, believing he couldn't take out all of them at once like that.

He laughed as he vanished and went into the shadows of the forest. "Idiots. That won't stop me," he called out. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out some more grenades. He threw one into each group. Three of the groups were smart enough to run away when they saw them, but two were annihilated from the explosions.

Since they ran, they were scattered and he was able to laugh as he ran up and drove his blade into their necks in a flurry of blood and death. Once he was done, he wiped the blood on one's silver armor and stood back with a smile. "Mission done."

He walked over to the transport truck with the intention of simply taking what was needed, but a shot of energy made him hop back with a grin. "Oooh~? More people?"

Out came not a person, but a droid. It burst open the sides of the truck and unfolded itself, showing that what had fired at him was one of the smaller guns it had. "Ah…beautiful," he said softly as it unfolded to its full size, easily a two story tall spider droid. "Entertain me would you?"

The droid didn't respond, but it did slam a foot down to try to crush him. Easily side stepping it, he found the barrels of multiple cannons pointed at him. He had to use his semblance to side step the shot as well, appearing a few steps behind it.

 _Hmm…how to deal with it…hmm…_ he thought as it swung around to slam the barrel of its cannon into him. He dodged and hopped back. _Oh, okay. I'll do that!_

The next time it swung, he dodged under it, but grabbed the barrel so he was dragged along with it. He then swung up so he was straddling the barrel, but a swift blow from it sent him flying off of it.

Growling that it had hit him, he stood up and glared at it. "You know what? The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

He vanished and appeared on its back. He grabbed it firmly, closed his eyes and concentrated. Both of them then vanished and appeared several hundred feet in the air. He released the droid and brought himself back to the ground.

Panting for air, he watched with a small grin as the droid crashed to the ground, head first. It twitched for a moment, before even its legs went limp. He let out a sigh of relief, glad his battle was finally over.

"That droid's just stupid…" he grumbled. "Seriously…it doesn't have enough long ranged weapons or anything to stop semblances…" he grumbled. "So many things could be done better…"

He looked at what was left, what had been hidden behind the droid. It was a crate. He rolled his eyes and smashed open the large crate, eyes going wide. "A mech suit? Well…half of it but still…it's impressive." He looked over it before pulling out his scroll to send a message.

 _"_ _Got the goods,"_ it read, and had several pictures of the goods in question along with a smiley face at the end.

He quickly got a response from their boss. " _Good. A bullhead will arrive soon to pick you up at your location, along with the goods."_

" _I understand,"_ he said. He went to sit down, before a thought occurred to him. _Didn't their boss said he called for help? Speaking of which, did I even kill him?_

He walked around to the front of the transport and smashed open the driver's door window. He looked in and simply shot the terrified man in there, driving a bullet between his eyes.

Hopping back and going to sit, he let out a sigh. "I'm gonna have company probably."

Within half an hour, a White Fang bullhead was above him, lowering cables. He attached them to the massive chunk of metal that was the robotic suit's top half, and gave them a signal to lift it up. They did so and turned away to fly it off to their base.

Half an hour after that, a bullhead from Beacon arrived, staying in the air with the back cargo gate open. Out from it hopped 4 figures who landed in one of the few areas no stained with blood.

"What now?" the Demon asked with a groan. "What you're here to take back is gone, so why don't you go home?"

"Why didn't you leave the site of your crime then?" a girl with golden brown fox ears asked him. "Why? To savor in your disgusting methods?"

His eyes went wide in surprise behind his mask. "C-…can't be…" he mumbled in shock. "Before we fight," he said louder, faking confidence. "May I ask for your names?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean we'll give it to you," said another member. "I mean, it's not like you can beat the entire best team in their third year of Beacon."

"Shut up and tell me," the Demon growled. "And if you do beat me in combat, I'll tell you all my name, something few outside the White Fang know of."

"Hmph…seems okay in turns of a deal," a third member said. "Any objections."

"None!" said everyone else.

"Well, then let us introduce ourselves." The third member bowed mockingly. "I'm Bistre Gaddis." He had on his combat clothes which were a black suit that made him look like a gentleman. He had on a black monocle and a black fedora. On a black belt that held his black slacks in place, he had two revolvers holstered in place. He was a human. "I'm the leader of this team."

"Ural Chartreuse," a girl with a shotgun in her hand said. Unlike a normal shotgun, it had four slots for rounds like a revolver, and the hilt had a blade sticking out of it. The front of the barrel also had a grip it seemed to be used when swinging. She had on a lime green coat with the hood over her face. Besides that, she was dressed in normal, everyday clothes. A simple green shirt and slightly darker green pants. "Present."

"Ronaldo Ivory," the next member said. He had some weird contraption on his arms as a weapon. It stretched from his finger tips to his shoulders and didn't seem to have any practical use. In contrast to Bistre, he had on mainly white clothes. Also, he seemed to be dressed more like he was looking for a martial arts tournament than a fight in the woods. "I'm honored to be the one to assist in you defeat."

"As much as I hate having to do this for an enemy, I'll introduce myself as well," Auburn said. "Just know I'll defeat you!" Unlike the others, she had no weapon in her hands, which meant he body was the weapon itself. "Satisfied?"

"Hmm…yeah, I guess I am," Casper said, shaking his head as he gave a wicked grin. "Let's do this!" he said before rushing them with blades drawn.

 **Yeah! They're here! Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable. I** **probably won't upload until Monday FYI. So um...yeah! Follow and Favorite if you think it deserves it, and review if you have something you want to review! Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14 - BURA VS The Demon!

**This weekend was boring, and I had blood drawn (fun fun fun!(I have a fear of needles)) and I decided to write a bit. I hope you people enjoy this and have fun with it. So, without further adieu, Team BURA VS DEMON. And if you think that's it, you don't know me. :3**

 _Why does this feel so wrong?_

That was the last thought he thought before he clashed blades with Ronaldo. His weird arm contraptions had blades that came out from five slits on the front, each where his fingers were. They were sharp and deadly and were nimble. Something his blades weren't.

But he had advantages nobody else did. He swung his blades with enough force to send his backwards, but the moment he did, Ural came forward, shotgun in her hands that she fired off. He slid under the bullets, but was surprised when she threw her weapon at him. He deflated it and sent it flying back to her.

Catching it in midair, she rushed him, holding the grip on the barrel, which she then swung towards him like a bat. The blade came close to his face but he side stepped it and grinned.

"Nice footwork," he commented as she danced backwards. Inwardly he was groaning. _Is it cause Auburn's here? I mean…if she wasn't this would probably be fine…sure I won't kill any of them, but I don't want to have to hurt her…_

She clearly had no problems with such a thing. She rushed him with her palm out with the intent to kill, or at the very least hurt like hell. He side stepped and began deflecting her swings with his own hands.

She growled and glared at him. "Just go down!" she said as she tried to hit him, her fists constantly being deflected. Shotgun girl came back with her barrel pointed at him, his eyes going wide behind the mask.

 _Damnit I can't let her get hit!_ He thought to himself. If he dodged, Ural would have shot Auburn, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he needed to. He instead grabbed the barrel and pushed it up. Unfortunately, this gave Auburn a chance to send a fist into his side. She sent him flying off and crashing into a tree, knocking down the 10 foot thick tree and making it land with a loud crash, birds flying away from the scene.

He stood up with a groan and shook his head as the four gathered around him. "That hurt," he said with a crooked grin as he cracked his neck. "Continue please, the battle's not done until one of us are out."

Shotgun girl ran up first, barrel pointed straight at him. He moved forward to grab it, but was forced to dodge back, clutching his hand. "Hot," he said as he looked at her now steaming weapon. "Your semblance?"

She didn't answer, just pointed and fired. He sidestepped, but one of the bullets dug through his coat, leaving a hole. He touched it and winced. _Hot. Yup, she can heat metals with her god damn aura…_

He didn't have time to think as he was rushed by the tag team of Ronaldo and Auburn, both swinging their weapons at him. He had to keep on pushing them back, silently swearing. _Perfect timing for the dust not to work!_

He used his semblance to get away from them, only to find Bistre right next to him, pistols out. "Bam!" the gentleman said as he fired off two rounds from each pistol. He used his semblance in rapid succession to escape, although he was starting to get pissed.

"You guys aren't bad," he admitted as he hid in the forest. "But you won't be able to take me out."

His eyes went wide and he suddenly turned, sensing murderous intent. A blade was coming out from the shadow of the tree he was in, heading straight for his back. He kicked it away and hopped out back into the sunlight where the others were waiting.

"Hmm…interesting semblance…" he muttered as he looked at the others. "So I can't sneak around can I?"

"No, you can't," Bistre said with a small smirk. "Checkmate then."

Something inside snapped and he growled. "I don't like it when people weaker than me get cocky," he grinned as he felt something begin to flow through his veins. "Perfect. Well…let's see if I'm really in checkmate."

He pulled his hands back, both arms getting covered in the red and black symbols underneath his clothes. He slammed his hands together and shot out a wave of fire.

The four students hopped away in surprise as everything for 100 feet back was lit ablaze. "Still think you can take me down?" he asked the others rather cockily.

Bistre looked at his teammates who nodded back. "W can," he said firmly. "We have our own trump card still left."

"Oh?" he smirked. "I can't wait to see what that is," he said as he rushed them, legs crossed with yellow and brown symbols, strengthen them and making him faster. "Let's see it then!" he said with a forced laugh as he launched himself at them."

On a cliff overlooking the battle 10 miles away, another passenger was dropped off from the bullhead. She pulled out an earpiece and attached it in, turning it on. "testing? Testing?"

"I hear you," Ozpin said.

"Good, so you have the info?"

"I do." She could hear some tapping as he pulled it up. "The Demon is also known as Casper. I ran a check on what his face looked like with every single security camera in Vale, as well as all social media profiles. I had to pull a lot of strings for this information."

"Don't make it sound like I owe you for this info," she said as she pulled out her sniper. "You want him, and this information is important to capturing him. You can swear Auburn's his friend?"

"I can," Ozpin said without a hint of doubt.

"Do you think she knows about his other occupation?"

"I don't believe so, but I won't say she doesn't," he said, sounding unsure.

She pulled out her sniper rifle and put the mechanical eye to the scope, it connecting to the gun with a soft, metallic click. She looked down and zoomed in. "It seems…unlikely. She is fighting as hard as she does when I looked at the replays of her fighting with her team."

"So you're saying she's in the dark about who he is?"

"Correct."

"Well…I leave the rest to you then," Ozpin said. "Keep me informed as to what is happening."

"Alright. Signing off Ozpin," she said before hanging up. She looked down and sighed. "Sorry Auburn, but I have to do this for the greater good," she said as she looked down her sights and waited for the opportune moment to fire.

Meanwhile at the fight, the four students were having a hard time handling the monster they now had to deal with. He was faster, stronger, and better all around than he had been a few moments before. It was as if the dust in him acted as a steroid or something. He was the most harmful super soldier the world had ever seen.

He laughed as his fist connected with Ronaldo's face, sending him flying. He crashed through nearly a dozen 10 foot thick trees before sliding to a halt in the dirt, not getting up.

Worried he might have gone too far, and not wanting other teenager's bloods on his hand, he appeared next to him.

"Don't you kill him!" Auburn screamed as she came up behind him, swinging a punch at him with no regard for her own safety. He simply caught the fist and used her momentum to send her flying back the way she came. He leaned down and checked his pulse and breathing. _Good, he's alive,_ he thought as he turned around just in time to catch the blade of an angry Ural.

Blood dripped down his hand as his aura was already depleted and he was now running on dust and adrenaline. She glared at him with hatred. "Get away from him!" she snarled. He did so, launching himself away with his sped up legs.

She leaned down and checked him to see if he was okay, while the other two guarded her. She looked up once she was done, and glared at him. "What did you do to him?" she asked simply.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"So why did you get so close to him?" Auburn asked. "To finish the job?"

He shrugged again. "Nothing I say will convince you, so just stop talking and fight," he said, although he sounded as if he had lost all interest in the fight, which he had. He never had had any interest in the fight to begin with, he wanted this to end. _Ugh…if Auburn wasn't here…_ he grumbled in his own head.

Bistre and Ural rushed him as he was lost in his thoughts, bought gun barrels pointed at him. In a flash, right before they pulled their triggers, he was gone, instead, two steps forward. He spun around with his fist out, slamming it into them one after another. What happened was so fast that to Auburn, who was dragging their knocked out teammate to somewhere safe, it looked as if their own guns had hit each other and sent them flying into the nearest tress. They didn't smash through them, but Ural crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

Bistre was still able to bring himself up to a standing position as Auburn came over to help him. "You need medicine," she said, noticing a gash on his forehead. "You could bleed out."

"We have bigger problems," he said, pointing his guns at the Demon. "Just run and don't look back. We're basically dead thanks to this guy."

"He's right you know," Casper said, realizing he had a way to get her out of this. "You ought to just run away. Your trump card either wasn't good enough for me to notice it, is broken, or hasn't been used. And with half your team out and one on the edge, it seems like I win, no?" He was grinning cockily. "When you put someone into check, make sure they haven't trapped you in the process."

She glared at him and got into a boxer stance. "I'll fight you even if I'm the last person alive to stand in your way."

Instead of fighting, he stuck out a hand. "Why don't you join the White Fang?" he offered. "I'll forgive everything you've done so far if you do. I can even convince them to look past it, those higher up I mean."

She glared at his hand and shook her head. "No way in hell, I'll stay and fight by my teammates to the end!" she said firmly. "I'm loyal until the very end!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't you get it?" he snarled, getting frustrated with her stubbornness, a trait that mirrored him. "It's already over, I've won, and there's nothing you can do about it! Look!" he said, pointing to Bistre who was struggling to stand on his feet. He will fall in a second, then it will be me versus you. Who can win?"

She looked at Bistre and bit her lower lips. "I…I'll still fight! For justice!" she said as she rushed him with her battle cry, not noticing Bistre collapse from blood loss.

He waited until she was swinging at him. He just reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her swing. "Just stop…you can't win…" he said, sounding strangely sorrowful.

"I'll still fight until you're gone!" she said as she swung her other fist, only to have another hand grab it and hold it back.

"…" he was silent as he looked down at her, before he swung his head forward and slammed his skull into hers, making her cry out in pain and stumble as she was released, falling onto her rear as she found everything looked dizzy.

He walked forward and leaned down, his chest aching. _Why does it hurt? I wasn't shot…_ he thought to himself as he looked down at the still glaring, but confused Auburn. He sighed and patted her head gently. "You have teammates to take care of…" he said softly as he turned to leave.

In her state of dizziness and closeness to passing out, a thought ran through her head. _He sounds a lot like Casper huh?_ She opened her mouth and called out, "C…Casper?"

He froze at the mention of his name, but didn't turn around. "Who's….that?" he asked through clenched teeth as he fought the urge to tell her everything.

"N…nobody…" she muttered. _I can't get him involved. And there's no way Casper would get himself involved with the White Fang or be the Devil himself! I must just be thinking crazy things from the hit on my head,_ she reasoned.

He turned away and began to calmly leave the scene, but his eyes went wide. He rushed back and sped forward, blocking Auburn with his arms wide as three shots, all of which would have killed the girl behind him, tore through his leg, chest, and shoulder. He gasped and fell down, coughing out blood as Auburn stared in shock.

 _Did the Demon just save me?_ She asked herself, before she crawled forward, seeing him fall. "H…hey? What's wrong? Why did you do that?" she asked as he coughed out blood.

"N…no reason…I just don't like…this…" he growled as he forced himself to stand up. "Treat your friends, they need it," he said through clenched teeth as blood dribbled out his mouth.

"You'll die if you keep on walking," she said as he began heading into the forest. "Stop. Just go to prison and they'll take care of you!"

He laughed. "I'm not getting locked up." He said as he walked away. "Besides, I've had worse wounds than this before…" he then vanished into the forest, a trail of blood where he walked.

Auburn watched him walk away, for once feeling conflicted about what was good and bad. No doubt those shots had come from Angel, the other person on the bullhead who said she'd help take down the Demon, but why did she shoot at her? And why did the most evil member of the White Fang save her? Those questions whirled around her head as she pulled out her scroll and hit the "Emergency Evac" button before passing out.

On the cliff, Angel swore and lowered her gun. "Well…I might have killed him, but he didn't die when I shot…so I should hunt him…but that's not in my contract." She grinned and crossed her legs. _I wonder if he'll live…well…whatever happens, it's bound to be interesting,_ she thought as she began to hum softly to herself, waiting for the ride she had been promised by Ozpin to arrive and pick her up.

 **Angel and Oz suck don't they? Well, at least here they do. FOR THE RECORD OZ DIDN'T ORDER HER TO SHOOT AUBURN! Just to handle it. So I guess just Auburn sucks huh? Anyway, fav and follow for more, and review if you think you should. Ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Back to Base

**Another chapter another day! So um...yah Have a nice read!**

Casper stumbled through the forest, hands over two of the bullet wounds as the third bled more freely. As it was, he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate as the adrenaline in his body wore off and he was left aching and in pain.

He kept on walking before slumping against the nearest tree, sliding down to a sitting position as he groaned in pain. He reached into his coat and pulled out his scroll, opening it up and calling Cinder.

"What is it?" she said, sounding annoyed as she picked up. "I thought your mission was done."

"Was…" he said softly, finding it hard to talk. "Kinda having a bleeding problem."

"Bleeding problem? To what extent?" she asked.

"Bad enough for me to ask for help," he said before letting out a wet cough. "Could use a pick up…and a doctor…" he said.

"I'll send someone to pick you up," she said, her voice not changing. "How did it happen?"

"Um…no reason really…got shot by a sniper…"

"Angel?"

"Probably…" he said before he broke into a fresh fit of coughing. "Anyway, can I have a pickup."

"They'll be there soon, so just stay alive and awake" she said before hanging up.

He just closed his eyes, focusing on breathing without bleeding out. "Hurry please…." He dropped his scroll and just waited for help to arrive.

In Cinder's apartment, the black haired woman turned her golden eyes towards the other occupant in the room. "Take another bullhead and some doctors from the White Fang with you. Roman can come along with you. Here," she quickly sent a message through her scroll. "Everything and everybody needed will be at the launch pad at the White Fang base. Go," she said simply.

The other woman in the room bowed and turned, leaving through the door as she went to go join the others.

Roman grumbled as the bullhead lifted off, "Damn…why do I have to go on this mission?" He pulled out a cigar and lit it with his trusty lighter, taking a deep drag from it as he looked around the bullhead. "And there's so many animals in here…I can't stand it." He turned and glared at Neo. "Why can't you kids just take care of your own damn selves?"

The girl with brown and pink hair just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He glared at her and looked away. "Whatever Neo. Let's just get this over with already," he growled as she just smirked to him, before her face turned serious, one of the White Fang members approaching her. He whispered something into her ear as Roman tapped impatiently on his shoulder with his arms crossed.

"Well?" he asked as the soldier left. "What did he ask about?"

She just shrugged and gave him another cocky smirk, making him turn away in disgust. "Damn you…"

They flew in silence for the rest of the way until they landed in the clearing made by the fight. Everyone else had already been evacuated to beacon or to Vale for their medical emergencies, or to just be taken back to base.

They looked around for a few moments, having no luck in finding him before Neo took out her scroll. She quickly pulled up his number and hit call, letting it ring twice. They heard his scroll ring in the forest, following the sound to where he lay.

Even Roman's eyes went wide in surprise. "Damn…is he dead?" he asked as he looked down at him. "Look at that amount of blood…look at how he's laying…he has to be dead right?"

Neo silently walked over and placed a finger to his throat. His eyes fluttered open, making her eyes go wide in surprise. "Still…alive…" he growled out through his teeth. He looked around and smiled. "Hey Mora…you're a doc now?"

She nodded and walked over with 4 others. "Shut up," she said without a grin. "The fact you're still alive is a miracle, let along able to talk."

He just nodded and closed his eyes, allowing the doctors to do whatever they need to. One began to bandage his wounds and apply medicine to his wounds, one pulling a needle out of a kit. The doctor injected it into his arm, and soon everything seemed to become more dull.

"Go to sleep," Mora said. "You need some rest. We'll take care of everything."

"…right…" he mumbled before everything went black for him.

When he awoke, he was in another hospital bed, except this time he knew where he was. It was the same hospital bed he had been in many, many times after missions, or after rough sparing with Adam, the one located inside the White Fang's base.

Mora looked down and smiled. "Awake?"

"How long was I out?" he asked with a groan. "And why do I feel like a nevermore ate me?"

"You did lose a crap ton of blood," she said with a soft laugh. "Anyway, you'll be fine in a few days. You've been out for about 5 days. Within that time we kept you under so your body could heal faster."

"Thanks," he groaned as he looked around. "Do I have new scars?"

"Yup! On both sides of where the bullet hit actually. Whoever shot you did with enough force to penetrate your body," she said with a small smirk.

"If I wasn't in pain I'd laugh at that," he said as he turned his head, hearing soft tapping. "Who's that?"

Neo stood up and walked over, offering a hand before showing him her scroll. _"I'm Neo. I work for Cinder as well. We haven't met before, but expect to see me often."_

He nodded and took her hand, shaking it gently. "Will do. So what do you do for Cinder?"

She grinned cockily and typed quickly. _"Piss of Roman."_

His eyes went wide and he laughed, clutching his side as pain shot through his body. "N-nice…wish I had such an awesome job…imagine…pissing off Roman for the shits and giggles… aw…that'd be awesome…"

She grinned and typed quickly. " _It's great! And the best part is, he can't shove me off because he needs me."_

"He probably does, he's an imbecile who can't do anything right!" he said with a small grin. "You've probably saved his ass a few times huh?"

" _Yup, that's right!"_ she had a wide, happy grin on her face. " _More than just a few times really._ "

"Not surprised," he said with a small grin, before she looked at her scroll as it beeped. She opened a message and frowned, rolling her eyes. She quickly typed and showed it to him.

" _The idiot calls. I'll see you soon though, there's a mission planned for us that I know of,"_ she said before getting up and leaving.

"Alright, ciao!" he said as she left.

He wasn't given a moment's piece because as soon as she left, Adam came barging in, fury in his eyes as he stormed up.

 _Aw…fuck…_ Casper swore in his head as he looked up at him, taking a nervous gulp. "Hey Adam…how was your-"

"You're an imbecile!" his hissed through clenched teeth. "Was my training with you wasted? Huh?"

"Sorry…" he said softly as he seemed to shrink away from him. "I got shot by a sni-"

"And didn't I train you to have basically a sixth sense for snipers? I certainly trained you to be able to dodge sniper shots."

"Well true but-"

"No! Shut up!" Adam snarled. "You're a failure."

He lowered his head, his wolf ears down. "Sorry boss…" he muttered, all joy from making fun of Torchwick gone. "So does that mean more training?"

"I'll have to tell the higher ups but yes, that means more private training. This time, I won't let you have it so relaxed as you apparently had it. Otherwise you wouldn't be so weak."

He simply nodded, not wanting to get into the specifics as to why he was shot, otherwise Adam would probably eliminate the problem. "But what about a mission? A girl named Neo who works for Cinder said I had another mission with her soon."

"I'll tell them to send a replacement because the moment you leave this bed, you are heading out with me to train."

"I don't even have time to talk to my mananger at work and tell him I'm taking time off?"

Adam opened his mouth as if to say no, but realizing he was being rash and illogical, he stood up. "You'll have one hour to make all necessary arrangements. Then we leave…after you pack up…"

"Okay boss," Casper said as Adam turned to leave.

"Casper?" Adam said as he turned around in the doorway. "How did you get those shots? Was it really because you messed up?"

He smiled and laughed. "Yeah, that's all."

Adam stared at him before turning around to leave. "Don't try to lie to me. It's as plain as day on your face. I don't care what the reason is, but you're still training, and you better not make the same mistake twice," he said before slamming the door.

Casper kept on chuckling softly. "That's…hard to do…" he muttered. "No promises boss."

Several days later, Casper was discharged by the doctor who was sympathetic to the cause and often took care of White Fang members. He was basically their own private doctor with several nurses who were also part of the White Fang.

He stretched the moment he was out and in his Demon clothes, freshly washed, and groaned softly. "Damn…I need to exercise. Muscles are all tense," he said with a small groan.

He pulled out his scroll and sat down on the metal bench outside the hospital section of the base, bringing up those he needed to talk to,

"First thing first…" he mumbled as he pulled up his boss's icon. He had a picture of him with the boss, an arm draped over each other shoulders as he boss rubbed a knuckle into his head. Auburn had been the one to take the picture for him.

He smiled as he called him. He picked up rather quickly, "Hey Casper! Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything fine but I got in some trouble with my folks," he said, not entirely lying. "So I can't come for a while, alright?"

"Alright, you don't take lots of days off, so how many do you need?"

"A month-ish?" he said.

His boss let out a whistle. "Damn you must have done something bad. Alright, you can have the time off. I know others who will be happy for the extra pay, call if you can, I like staying in touch with you, you know."

"Alright, see ya!" he said cheerfully as he looked at the scroll with sorrow as he hung up. "Damn…that was my only bit of a normal life really…" he grumbled.

He then brought up a picture he had taken with Auburn. After working, they had gone out to the park to grab some food. It wasn't a date, but whenever he saw the picture, he felt heat rise to his cheeks, except for this time. He looked at her phone number with trepidation, not sure if he should call. _Well, she doesn't know that I'm the Demon, so it should be fine,_ he reasoned.

He called her, and a tired sounding voice picked up. "Yeah?"

"Oh, hey Auburn!" he said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just got back from a failed mission, so we got chewed out."

"Aw…really?" he asked, feeling guilty. "Um, you alright?"

"Yeah, nothing more than a few scratches on me. Some of my teammates took it a lot worse than what I had to deal with…I…just don't know anymore…"

"Don't know what?" he asked, worried. "Um, you okay?"

"No, I'm not," she grumbled. "I'm really not."

"Just…get some rest okay? I got in trouble with my folks, but I'll try to keep in contact with you okay?"

"Alright…thanks…hey Casper," she said before he could hang up. "Um…what were you doing the other day?"

"Um…I was with my parents, studying, why?" he asked.

"N-no reason…" she mumbled. "See ya."

"See ya, stay strong," he said before hanging up. _Did I set her off? Does she actually know who I am? What's wrong with her?_ He asked himself, worried. He didn't have time to think for much longer as Adam came up from behind and hit him in the back of his head.

"Done talking?" he asked.

"Ow…" he turned around and nodded. "Yeah…I'll go get packed at meet you outside."

"Hurry if we're going to make any real distance. I want to be out of here within the hour."

"Understood!" he said as he ran off to pack some clothes for their training, tucking his scroll away. _I'll grab one of the signal boosters as well,_ he thought. _I can't abandon Auburn._

 **SO yah, poor Auburn...anyway, fav is it deserves it, follow it if you wanna read more, and review if you have something you wanna say! See ya later! Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Training: Day 1

**Yay for 2k views in total and yay for 15 flowers! Thank you! One on One training time with Adam too! For anyone looking for yaoi, you can go jolly well look somewhere else. Maybe I'll ship them later, but I think that'd be weird. Who knows! The story is still young! (In comparison to the 90k story I made). Anyway, made this a bit longer, 3k words instead of the usual 2k, so um yah. please enjoy!**

 **Anonymous** **person, I have considered it. Oh wait he does have a partner, his boss Adam! Unless you mean like a partner for mission and stuff...and you'll have to wait to find out about that! XD**

Casper ran out of the base and hopped onto an ATV right next to Adam, putting his White Fang mask over his face. "So where are we going?"

Adam didn't answer but hit the gas, heading down the dirt road into the forest. Having no option other than to follow, Casper shrugged and slammed on the gas, quickly catching up to him.

They left the base around noon, Casper having the foresight to pack a lunch that he ate as he drove after him. A simple ham and cheese sandwich with slivers of egg inside it was his snack. He pulled it out of a plastic bag and nibbled on it before zipping his bag closed, turning back to the road to see a tree branch coming.

"Shit!" he swore as he dodged it. "That was close…" he mumbled as he followed Adam. The road began to get better and better the closer they got to the city, but Adam suddenly turned off only a rough and rocky road. He followed behind him as they went up a hill before they reached the top where it was smooth again.

Casper had a nice view of the vista, all the way out to the see. The towering spires of Beacon looked over the nestled city of Vale as they drove parallel to the road. He sped up next to Adam. "Are we going to the sea?" he screamed out to be heard over the screeching wind.

Adam shook his head no and gunned it so that Casper was taking the dust in his mouth. Coughing he glared at his boss and gunned it so they were side by side.

"At least tell me where!"

"Shut up and drive!"

Immediately he had the annoying song replaying in his head, so he groaned and just followed in silence for the rest of the way.

The sun began to slowly set as they continued on with the ride, finally stopping at the edge of the beach. Adam opened his trunk after stopping and pulled out two hammocks and a fishing rod with bait. He tossed them to him, "Get us dinner and set up camp," he ordered. "I'll check the area for Grimm."

"Okay boss," he said after he caught the gear. He walked over to the forest that bordered them and found four good trees. He set up the hammocks and walked along the beach until he found a rocky outcrop. He looked around and shrugged, baiting the rod before tossing the hook out. He then sat and waited for half an hour until he felt a tug. He yanked on it and smiled at the size of the bass he had caught. He repeated the process and within 2 hours, he had 6 good, fatty fish.

Walking back to the camp, he saw Adam had come back and made a campfire on the sand.

"You're late," he said, pointing to the horizon. True it was dark, but that didn't matter.

"We have night vision, so why does it matter?" Casper asked with a shrug.

"It matters because I'm hungry," he replied with a small glare. "So get over here. I'll get the scales off of half of them, you do the other half."

"Alright," Casper said. He handed 3 of the fish over without arguing. Camping and the like was something he was better than Adam at.

Adam pulled out a metal pan for them to cook on. Casper quickly gutted the fish, putting the fish's meat onto the pan. He had finished all three while Adam still had another fish to go. He quickly cut the fish in half, Adam looking up in annoyance.

Casper looked him in the eyes and shrugged. "It's more efficient like this."

"…True…" Adam conceded. "But that doesn't mean I like it."

"What? Jealous I can do it faster?" Casper asked, ribbing him gently.

"Shut up before I make your training worse than it is," Adam warned him, going back to cleaning his half of the fish.

"Oh…sorry," he said with a large smirk plastered on his face. He wasn't sorry at all.

Washing his hands with a bottle of water, Casper walked back to their rides. "Did you bring extra supplies?" he asked Adam. "Like carrots, onions, etcetera?"

"I think so, double check," Adam said.

Casper looked around and pulled out an onion and some salt and pepper. "Is this really all you brought?"

"It is," he said. "Did I not bring enough?"

"You…don't know a thing about cooking do you?" Adam stood up, glaring at him, but Casper stood his ground. "You don't do you?"

"You were supposed to teach me!" he snarled.

"Oh yeah cause I can totallyyy do that when I'm beaten and bruised by a crazy ass teacher!"

"Are you asking for a fight cause I am more than ready to show you why I'm your boss!"

"Fine! Bring it on! After we eat!"

"Good!" Adam snarled. "How long will it take?"

"About an hour cause someone can't help me."

"Shut up before I slap your ass back to Vale!" Adam sat down and glared at him. "My other assistant wasn't as mouthy as you are."

"Oh yeah? And look where she is now!" Silence fell over their camp, except for the crackling of the fire, as Casper realized what he said. "Oh…sorry…didn't mean…"

"It's fine…" Adam said, staring at him through his White Fang mask. "Just make the meal, then we'll fight."

"…alright…" Casper said. _Damn…I stepped over the boundary…_ he thought as he sat down and began chopping up the onion in another pan. He added some pepper to the meat and through them all onto the pan.

An hour and a bit later, they had bellies full of well cooked meat and were sitting in front of the warm fire.

"Fight tomorrow?" Casper asked. "I don't really feel like doing anything…at least not right now…"

"Hmm…fine…" Adam muttered as he stood up. "Put out the fire, its warm enough we can sleep without it."

"Alright," Casper said as he went to the ocean. Scooping up a bucket of water, he dumped it on the fire, a large plume of smoke rising from it. A bucket of wet sand on top of it put it out for good.

He watched Adam walk to the hammocks, and jogged to get to his side. "So Adam? Why don't you take off your White Fang mask? Mine's off."

"Oh…right…forgot it was on," he said as he took it off and looked down at him. "Better?"

"Much," Casper said with a small smirk as the two of them went to the hammocks. Both flopped into their own and closed their eyes.

"Shouldn't we keep someone on watch?" Casper asked, although he was already falling asleep.

"We should be fine…they don't know our faces, so we can't be caught just from camping here."

"What about me?" he asked. "I was caught by the police. They saw my face."

"Please. If Vale's police released information that the person who was causing them so much havoc and pain that was in the White Fang was a teenager, everyone would question their effectiveness. It would be pathetic and hurt their reputation. They won't say anything."

"Oh…that's good," he muttered for a different reason entirely. "Well, goodnight then."

"Night," Adam replied before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Casper let out a grunt of surprise as he found himself on the ground, staring at Adam's boots. "Morning…" he grumbled as he stood up, brushing sand and dirt off his clothes. "What was that for?"

Adam pointed to the sky. "The sun's already up. You should be glad I didn't launch you into the ocean with your hands tied, or throw you into the forest without your weapons, and instead woke you up by dropping you on your face."

Rolling his eyes, Casper sighed. "Yeah…totally grateful," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You just need me to get your breakfast right?"

"That to," Adam admitted with a rare smile. "So you know what you need to do?"

"Find something for us to eat," Casper said as he smiled back. "Also, you're smiling again."

As soon as he pointed it out, Adam's smile vanished and he glared at him, grabbing his ear and tugging on it painfully. "What was that?"

"Ow ow ow ow!" he cried out. "Hey stop that! It hurts!" Casper said as he squirmed. "You're hurting my ear!"

Adam released it and took a step back. "Food. Now."

Glaring at him, Casper walked into the forest. "You're an ass!"

"Bite me!" Adam called back.

Grumbling and growling, Casper set his cloak with his weapons down on the hammock he had slept in. He then walked around in the forest, looking for any odd fruit tree. He finally found one with apples, and grabbed the lowest branch. He swung himself up and landed with a small opmh, looking around. He picked about a dozen nice sized apples before he walked away, heading back to camp.

As he did, he heard growling coming from behind him and sighed. _Adam…you did a half assed job checking for Grimm…_

An Ursa launched itself from the forest's shrubbery, claws out and heading for his neck but Casper easily side stepped it, setting down the apples he had gathered in a neat pile as the Ursa turned around and ran at him again.

"I just wanted some apples damnit!" he growled. He dodged the Ursa again, jumping up to place his feet on its head and pushed off, sending the monster into the ground, unfortunately, right on top of the apples he had gathered.

The apples smashed and the monster stood up, licking the sweet nectar off its face. "Damn… I wanted those for breakfast!" he whined as th monster rushed him again. "Screw it, just die would you?" He dodged his swiped and landed on its back, reaching down with his hands. He gripped the monsters head and twisted it, snapping his neck with a loud crunch as its red eyes went dull and lifeless.

He hopped off of the monster's back as it fell, sighing. "Time to get more apples I guess…"

As he gathered more apples, he let out a soft sigh. "Damn…and I need to find some meat to go with this too…" he grumbled. He walked around for half an hour, but after finding no animals, returned to camp.

Adam was there with more fish. Casper just stared at him before sighing. "Are we going to have fish everyday?"

"Yes," Adam said. "Most likely. Unless you want to go to Vale and buy some food from the supermarket."

"No thanks, I'm good!" he said with a small chuckle. "Actually…I will probably have to go there eventually…"

"If you go, I'll come with you to make sure you don't take any extra stops."

Casper rolled his eyes but threw an apple to Adam who caught it easily. "Snack on that while I cook."

Adam raised an eyebrow but dug his teeth into the juicy apple, it crackling as juices spilled out from around his lips. "Good…" he muttered, Casper looking up.

"Say something boss?"

"Nope, nothing," Adam said as he leaned back on the sand. "Are you ready for training?"

"No, but that doesn't matter to you," Casper grumbled, Adam laughing loudly at that.

"True. But still," Adam shrugged. "Well, prepare yourself then, cause it's gonna be more rough than last time."

"I got stronger since then, so it can't be too bad," he said as he focused on cooking.

Two hours later, Casper was already out of breath and glaring at Adam.

"I could have sworn you said you got stronger, but if anything you seem weaker than before," he chided. "Have you really done anything over all this time."

"Oh screw off!" he growled. "You've just gotten stronger over time, and faster than I have! Look at you, you're not even breaking a sweat! And I was in the hospital, I need time to get back into shape!"

"No excuses," Adam said firmly. "You just need more training that's all."

"Shut up!" Casper said as he rushed him with tomahawks out. He swung first and was swiftly blocked his sword, Wilt. Casper used his semblance to get behind him, but Blush's barrel (his sheath for those who don't know) was in his face.

"You do the same thing too often, it' easy to predict," Adam said as Casper bounced back, not wanting bullets in his face. "So I can set up for that and quickly beat anything you have." Adam sheathed his sword quickly. "You haven't even be able to land a hit. It's really pathetic. Maybe I should take you back to the basics."

Casper growled at him, his eyes becoming narrow slits of anger. "Shut up!" He rushed him again, this time reaching into his jacket to launch needles at him. Adam quickly deflected them without even using his sword, just his sheath. What he didn't see was the small smoke grenade Casper launched as well that rolled underneath his before stopping by his feet. Only then did he notice it and it was already activated.

As smoke covered the area, Adam glared and put his mask on. "Dirty trick."

"It's what I do," Casper said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. "I'm not good at fighting up front, I use sneaky tricks. You taught me these tricks after all."

"True," he admitted. "So what will you do now?"

A deep silence fell over the fight as Casper thought before he grinned. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out three grenades, each with red dust in them and pulled the pins. Throwing them all into the smoke, he turned around and ran behind a large bolder, covering his ears with his hands as the explosion sent shockwaves through the area.

He popped his head out from the behind the boulder. "Did I get him?"

"Nope!" said a voice behind him as a blunt sheath slammed into his side, sending him flying and crashing into another boulder that broke as his body hit it. He groaned and raised his head, finding a barrel pointed at his face. "That was several dirty tricks you used on me you know."

"Heh heh…well…erm…sorry?" Casper said nervously.

"Don't be," Adam said as he offered him a hand, pulling his sword to his side. "It's smart, just poorly executed. So that means lots of training for you."

Casper groaned loudly. "Do I have to…?"

"Yes, now get up. Time to get training. First…strip…"

Casper's face went crimson. "W-what? Repeat that and clarify please!"

"I mean to take off your shirt and everything else you don't want wet. So I figure that'd be everything but your underwear."

"…Why? Look I didn't take you as into that…but if you are…"

"For the love of God shut up," Adam said with a groan. "Stop being stupid and just do it. It's for the training."

"…okay…sure…" Casper said as he did so. With numerous scars on his body, he looked more like a patchwork of skin than a human. A Frankenstein of a Faunus.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Turn around," Adam ordered, getting another odd look from Casper. "Just do it."

He did so and they were tied firmly with some rope he had. Adam then picked him up and carried him to the ocean.

"You know…" Casper said as he looked at him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say this is romantic and you're hitting on me."

Adam's glare grew until a sudden wide grin appeared. "Well, have a nice swim!" He said before launching him out into the ocean.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as he flew before crashing into the sea. Pumping his legs, he was able to keep himself above water as slowly but surely, he brought himself back to land.

The sun was in the middle of the sky as the sky as he drifted onto land, seaweed sticking to his legs as he stumbled up and collapsed on the warm, pale sand.

"Oh you're back," Adam said as he nibbled on some fish. "Welcome back."

"I hate you!" he growled as he turned around. "Cut me loose."

"Yeah yeah," he said with a roll of his eyes as he withdrew his sword, sliced through the binds and returned it to its sheath. "I made you lunch in return."

He looked in surprise. "And it's not poisonous?" he asked, rubbing the sore spots on his wrists where the rope had rubbed against him. "I'm surprised."

"Shut up and eat," he said, offering him a sandwich with fresh caught fish in the middle. "After all used your credit card to pay for the bread."

"Ass," he grumbled but he scared it down. "So what's the rest of the day like?"

"Training in hand to hand combat," he said as he set down his weapon and cracked his neck. "Wanna get dressed before we start?"

"Sure, after I wash off. Where's the nearest freshwater river?"

Adam pointed into the general direction. "That way. You can't miss it unless you walk in circles, or are just plain stupid."

"Whatever you say," Casper said. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," Adam said as he walked to his ride and pulled out a book. "I'll sit here and read then."

"Whatcha reading?" Casper asked, getting genuinely curious. "I don't see you…well doing much of anything besides fighting."

"Oh…erm…nothing…" Adam said, shooing him away. "Go away I'm reading already."

"Tch, fine!" he grumbled. "Pardon me for getting interested in what you're doing!" He walked away into the forest and to the river for a nice, calm, relaxing wash.

The one thing Adam forgot to mention about the river was that it came straight from a mountain and was freezing cold. But he wanted a shower, so even though it was freezing, he jumped into the water and quickly rinsed off his body.

Returning dressed and shivering from the cold, but getting slowly warmed from the sun, he stormed into camp and looked at dam who was still absorbed in his book. "I'm back."

He grunted in response, so Casper stood there for several minutes before finally tapping him on his shoulder. "Remember training?"

"Oh…right…one sec…" Adam said before closing his book and inserting a bookmark into it. He walked back and placed it into the trunk of his ride. "So, ready to train?"

"I was waiting for you wasn't I?" Casper with a small grin. "So anyway, shall we get to it?"

"Yeah, I'm going to beat you back into shape," Adam said with a large grin. "So get ready for it Casper."

 **So yeah! Another chapter another day! Favorite it if it deserves it, follow it if you want to read more, and review if you have something to say. Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Training: Day 15, A Day Off

**The reason this chapter took longer was because 1) it's over 4000 words long while my normal one is 2000 and 2) cause I have shit I got to get done. Anyway! have a nice read, sorry it came out a day late, but please, enjoy!**

Casper groaned as he rolled on the ground. He wouldn't lie, the training had helped. As I was, two weeks of training did make him feel stronger, faster, and more capable…but on the other hand…

"Did I say you could rest?" Adam asked, staring down at him as he laid down on the sand. "Now get up and do another lap, back and forth, no stopping."

"C'mon…" Casper said with a soft whine. "Can't I have a break?"

Adam opened his mouth to glare at him, but seeing him with his ears down, looking all dejected and sad, he gave in with a soft sigh. "Fine, I'll give you tomorrow off. We can go into town and you can buy us food in return. I can't run you down until you die after all."

Sitting up in excitement, he looked at him with happy eyes, his tail wagging in excitement. "Really?! You're the best!" he said, pouncing and hugging him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Adam roughly shoved him off and stood up, glaring down at him. "Tomorrow is still tomorrow, now get back to running," Adam said as he walked back to the forest's side to hide in the shade.

"Right, thanks!" Casper said as he lifted the stack of wood onto his back and contained to sprint across the beach with renewed energy.

Adam sighed and went back into the hammock with his book, occasionally looking out at him to see how he was progressing. _Hmph…wonder if I'm getting soft…no, this has a strategic reason as well. As long as his moral is high, then he'll train better. If he trains better, I get better results. Yeah…that's why…_ he thought to himself, convincing himself that one day off would only benefit his training.

After running nearly 50 laps across the beach, each about a mile long, he was allowed a fifteen minute drink break where he chugged down two bottles of water Adam had gotten from Vale.

"So…any plans as to what we'll do tomorrow?" he asked Adam during his break, panting for air. "Anything at all?"

"That's still tomorrow, so just focus on your training for tomorrow," he said with a small glare. "Or should I take back my offer…?"

"Nope!" Casper said quickly, shutting up. "So…erm…what are you reading?"

"None of your business."

"What's for dinner?"

"Whatever I catch."

"…" Casper went silent and sighed, stretching out on the sand with a groan. "You know, you're not easy to talk to."

"I know," Adam said, looking down at him. "But I only talk if I need to, or want to, and I don't want to right now."

"Oh…okay," he said with a small nod. He stood up with a groan, cracking his neck. "Back to training?"

"Back to training," Adam said as he stood up. "I'll do some more sparring, see if you can give me a run for my money."

"Wooden weapons or hands?"

"Hands," he said.

They walked over to a grass clearing nearby, Adam putting his hands up as if they were narrow swords, and Casper getting into a more boxing fighting style.

"Ready Casper?" Adam asked him with a small grin. "No whining when you're on the ground, and no begging for me to take it easy on you."

"Oh please, this time, you'll be on the ground begging for my mercy!" Casper said as he rushed him. He swung with powerful punches for his chest, but Adam just slid back, side stepping each swing until he was pinned against a tree.

Grinning, thinking he had won, Casper swung a fist straight into his chest. Adam side stepped it and returned with a jab to his stomach. Casper grunted as the hit slammed into his stomach, but his other arm grabbed Adam's shoulder.

"Wha-?" Adam said surprised as he was suddenly slammed up against the tree, receiving half a dozen hard blows to the chest before he managed to escape Casper's strong grasp.

Both of them were panting for air, Casper grinning. In between pants he asked, "So… like that little trick?"

"It was clever," Adam conceded. "But don't you think you underestimated my hit?"

Casper looked confused before his entire body convulsed and he fell to one knee, gasping for air.

"I…what did you do?" he groaned out as he rolled around.

"I simply hit you really hard, concentrated my hit, and did a lot of damage, more than your fists could ever do." Adam frowned and walked over, rolling him onto his back and lifting up his shirt. "Yeah…that'll leave some nasty bruises, but with your body you should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. Are you ready to give up?" he asked Casper who had caught his breath.

He responded with a wicked grin, kicking out with his feet. His kick landed on Adam's chest and sent his backwards so Casper could hop up. He wobbled briefly, before he got back into his stance. "Not until I'm down."

Adam sighed and shook his head. "You got better, but not good enough," he said before shrugging. "Well, remember, you asked for this."

An hour later, Casper was groaning and rolling on the ground as Adam stood above him, panting for air from exhaustion.

"I didn't ask for this," Casper groaned out, closing his eyes as Adam leaned down, lifting his shirt and grimacing.

"Maybe I did go a bit rough, but you did ask for it. Remember? You asked for me to fight you until you're down, and now you're down."

"Shut up," Casper groaned. "And I was looking forward to tomorrow, and now I'm gonna be in pain for the entire time!"

"Not true. I can run into town and get you some painkillers. It'll help you continue training for the rest of today as well."

"Really?" Casper asked with a small bit of hope in his eyes. "You'll get some?"

"I don't see why you're so surprised," Adam said, surprised himself. "I am your boss, I have to take of my subordinate."

"I know…but still…to offer to get medicine for me because of something I asked for you to do…it's something you don't often do."

"Shut up and just realize I'm doing this so we can keep training." Adam stood up and began to walk away before freezing and turning around. "Where's your credit card again?"

Casper sighed and dug into his pants pocket, taking out the sliver of plastic before throwing it to him. "When are you going to get some money of your own? You know the White Fang would give you some money to spend if you asked."

"Why would I need to when I have you to take money from?" Adam asked with a wave of his hand. "I'll be back soon, so just take a nap or something."

"Alright, see ya soon Adam!" Casper called out. Soon he heard the sound of one of their vehicles driving away as he closed his eyes. _Might as well take a nap…_ he thought as he closed his eyes, everything drifting off to darkness as he fell asleep.

Several hours later with the sun still in the sky, he heard the engine of the ATV as Adam returned, finding enough energy to stand up with a groan. He stumbled out of the clearing and smiled at him. "Heyo. Welcome back."

Adam walked forward briskly, handing him a bottle of water and two pills. "Take it," he ordered, looking out to the water where the sun was going down. "I meant to come back with time to train...but on second thought, it seems like a better idea just to get some rest instead."

"Okay, whatever you say," Casper said as he took the pills. "Does that mean you're making dinner as well?"

"Nope, it means I got fast food cause I can't cook and you probably don't want to," Adam said as he walked back to his ATV. He grabbed two large sodas, two burgers and two large containers of curly fries for them. "Eat up while they're nice and warm."

"Thanks," Casper said as he took the food from Adam. "I don't tend to get fast food cause it's so bad for you, but it's nice to have it once in a while," he said as he pulled back the wrapper and bit in.

They ate in silence, interrupting the silence only by the sound of sipping from the massive, plastic cups.

"So…" Casper said after a few moments. "Um… should we catch some sleep then?"

"Do you have anything else you want to talk about?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then yes, go to sleep," Adam said. "I'll join you soon enough."

"Alright," Casper said as he walked over and got into his hammock, crawling into it with a soft groan. "Night!" he called out.

"Night!" Adam called out as he stared at the broken moon, relaxing on the beach

The next day, in Vale, Casper stretched his aching body with a groan. "Still hurts like hell."

"Oh stop whining," Adam said with a roll of his eyes. "You're fine. Anyway, chose somewhere for breakfast would you? I'm starving."

They walked through the streets of Vale, Casper with his hands up on his head. "What's the rush? We have time to kill today right?"

"We do, but I'm hungry. Therefore, chose somewhere to eat."

"Ugh, fine…erm…how about that place?" he said pointing to a place called "Pancake House*"

"Does it have meat?" Adam asked.

"Do you count breakfast sausages and bacon?" Casper asked with a small tilt of his head.

"Yes I do," Adam said as he began to head over to the building. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast."

When the two of them, they were greeted by the cool, hard stares from some of the people already having breakfast there. They went over at sat down in a booth, getting comfortable as some people began to look away. After a while someone came and they were given menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water," Adam said before looking over at Casper.

"Milk."

She nodded and left, leaving the two of them to look over their menus. Adam let out a grunt of disgust and glared at his menu. "Different prices for humans and for Faunus. I hate places like this," he grumbled.

Casper sighed. "I know, but the one closer to where I work doesn't have it like this. In fact I think its run by a Faunus, so not everyone is like this you know…"

Adam shot a dangerous look at him. "Remember who you side with…" he warned.

"I know…" Casper said with a sigh. "I know, trust me. I won't stop…but…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "I still don't agree with a murder everyone policy. There are innocents."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Adam asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. When Casper didn't respond, he nodded. "That's what I thought."

They waited until their food was brought, the server was nice enough, but the constant glare from others kept Casper on edge. Their food was also good, and Casper had enough to pay the extra he had to because they were Faunus.

They remained sitting for a while after they had finished and paid for their meal, Casper wanting nothing more than to get out of here, but Adam refused, stating, "I have a reason. I want you to see something."

Soon enough, two large, heavy set men walked over to them from a nearby booth. "Oi!" One of the two said. "We don't like ya kind 'ere. Why don'tcha scram ya mangy mongrels?"

Adam looked up calmly and said, "We have no intention of leaving until we want to."

Casper looked at him and sighed. He was just being difficult because he didn't like assholes. _Well, I don't either but still. No reason to cause a conflict in public._

The other one let out a soft grunt. "Well I'd advise ya to. Ya see, people in these parts don't take kindly to dogs and eating at tables with us civilized folk."

Another person called out, "Yeah! Get your flee ridden ass out of here!"

More cat calls came out, one after another until it seemed like the entire place was in an uproar over the two of them sitting in a booth, simply relaxing.

 _Was this what you wanted to show me?_ Casper thought to himself as he looked over at his boss. _I already know about this…what's the point?_

The cooks and waiters seemed to be getting nervous, and the girl that had served them earlier ran over. "P-please leave," she whispered into Casper's ear. "I don't want a scene to form."

Casper sighed and looked over to his left at his boss who seemed to be firmly planted in the ground. "I…don't think that's gonna happen," he admitted with a shrug. "If my boss doesn't move, I don't. Call the ambulance though."

"Huh? Why?" she asked, worried more.

"Those two biggots will need a lesson taught to them." He had a sudden large, sadistic grin on his face. "I'll be happy to offer one for free."

Her eyes went wide and she scampered away, taking her scroll out to make the call.

One of the two leaned down, his face getting in Casper's. "Huh? Whatcha talking about with the her? Your kind shouldn't talk to humans, just know your place."

Casper looked over to Adam who gave a simple nod. Standing up slowly so the bigot could back off, he looked over at him and smiled. "You should know your place you racist pig. You people are the reason the White Fang has so much power. With your heard mentality, it's no wonder that the police, filled with idiots like you, can't catch anyone from the White Fang."

"Oi they caught the Demon-" one person said before he was cut off.

"Who escaped."

"Shut up!" one of the massive men said, the one that had been in his face with his breath like rotten cheese. "You're just a flee bitten mongrel." A sudden grin sprouted on his face. "Get down and kiss my shows like a good doggy and I'll forgive you."

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, his grin growing more sadistic. "What was that?" he asked in a soft voice, lowering his head so the two men couldn't see it while everyone else could. "Repeat that please?"

"What? Ya deaf too?" His friend asked. "Get down and kiss his feet you mangy, idiotic, mon-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a fist had slammed into his lower jaw, snapping it shut with a sickening crack. He turned around and slammed a foot into his side, sending him crashing out the window and landing after a small bounce on the pavement outside.

Everything went quiet except for the tinkling of glass as it fell from the now shattered window. Casper turned and grabbed the other man, pulling him down so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I'm stronger than everyone in here besides my boss, so you really ought to not pick a fight with me."

He then slammed his fist into his stomach, knocking him out before tossing him out the window with his friend. He walked over to the counter, Adam following him with a small smirk playing on his lips. Nobody bothered to stop them this time or made any comments as they reached the front desk.

Their waitress seemed ready to pass out as Casper offered his card to her. "Here, for the damages," he said. She quickly rung him up, the two of them turning to leave the "PancakeHouse" that had a new drive through section.

Once they were several blocks down from the place, two ambulances passed by them. They shared a quick look, before bursting into laughter.

"I think that second guy pissed himself!" Adam said as he slapped Casper on his back, accidently hitting him so hard he stumbled forward.

"I know! I swear I smelled piss when I threw him out the window!"

Adam reached down and rubbed the base of Casper's ears. "You did something good by showing them their place," he said.

Casper's back arched as he shivered, his tail wagging. "N-not a big deal…" he mumbled, happy with the praise.

Adam released his ears after a while, Casper's tail still swaying from happiness. "So, any plans?" Adam asked him. "As to what you wanted to do."

"I just wanted to have a relaxing walk. Didn't really have anything specific in mind to be honest, so I figured we'd just have a nice, relaxing day. Maybe take a nap at the park?"

"A nap after lunch does sound nice," Adam admitted as he let out a soft groan as he stretched. "Honestly, I can't remember the last day I took off like this, so I'm just as glad for this as you are."

"Hey! Then it's hardly a treat for me working out like hell these past two weeks!" Casper argued, glaring playfully at him.

"Yes it is, cause otherwise you'd be running more laps or swimming in the ocean," Adam said with a small grin. "Do you want to do that?"

"Erm…no…"

Right, then I'd advise you to start walking," Adam said with a cocky grin.

"…Ass…" Casper grumbled, but he was still grinning as he began to lead him around. "So…what is your favorite food?"

"What? Trying to start up small talk? I guess I'll humor you today…well…I guess it'd have to be…"

Casper stopped walking once they reached the park, reaching down to rub his stomach. "I could go for something to eat." His stomach agreed with a loud rumble that made his cheeks got crimson.

Adam looked around and suddenly smiled. "I remember this area…if I'm right…there should be a good place nearby…oh there it is!" Adam said as he began walking to it.

Casper followed him, wondering if it was a rough bar for Faunus or what was it, only to see a quite feminine looking café with a pink neon sign, hearts and all sorts of sickening signs of love.

Adam led him to the café's entrance, Casper looking up and frowned at the sign. "Um…is this a good idea? This place is kinda…you know…" he mumbled.

Adam turned and looked at him in confusion. "Kinda what? This place makes good food…a female…um…acquaintance of mine once took me here for lunch. She claimed it was a good place to eat."

 _And you didn't realize that was a date?!_ Casper screamed inside his head. "Look, I'll just get some Ramen from a stand then if you really want to go in there," Casper said as he turned to walk away, only to feel a hand on his arm while another balled into a fist and gently hit his head.

"Nope, you're coming in with me," Adam said as he tugged his assistant into the café against his will and took a window seat.

Casper's face lit up in embarrassment, and he finally leaned in to hiss in his ear, "This is a place for couples!"

True, it was filled with people dating, married, or were really, really good friends, but there were a few people by themselves, or in groups who were typing and talking quietly. Casper of course overlooked the few, instead focusing on the majority. "Can we please just go get some ramen instead?"

"Nope, too late," Adam said, a waitress already coming up to serve them.

Soon enough they each had a meal in front of them, Casper paying for this as well. "You're going to make me broke…" he grumbled as he nibbled on a small sandwich. "You know that?"

"Ridiculous," Adam said. "You get some of that money from the Association," he said, not saying White Fang aloud. "So you'll be fine. If you want I'll pay you back for all of this."

"Nah, it's not a big deal. I'm just grumbling to grumble," he said as he nibbled on his food. "This place does have good food though, whoever told you it was good wasn't lying."

"I know. She used to be a good acquaintance of mine…" Adam said before shaking his head. "Never mind…"

Casper looked up at him, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Hmm? Why? What happened to her?"

"Nothing. She's alive, just no longer part of my life."

"Oh…um...sorry," Casper said, not sure what to say anymore.

"Don't worry, I'm been over her for a while." Adam said before he looked out the window.

Casper joined him, watching people pass them by as life moved on. _Hmm…I wonder how Auburn's doing…_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes for a moment to take in a deep breath. _Oh well…I hope she's fine…_

Opening his eyes, his eyes went wide with surprise. Auburn was there, standing outside, across the street, looking inside the store's window at some clothes. _No way…speak of the devil and she will appear I guess._

He stood up suddenly and smiled at Adam. "I'll be right back okay? I have a friend I wanna visit okay?"

"Sure, just pay for our meal before you go," Adam said with a wave of his hand. "Alright?"

"Yeah sure!" Casper said, running out to pay for their meal. There was a line by the register, so he had to wait for a few moments but he was able to pay with his money easily.

He ran out, looking for Auburn. _I haven't seen her in two weeks, I can't wait to see her again!_ He thought excitedly. He ran to the store where she had been, but she wasn't there or inside the store. _Where'd she go?_ He asked himself.

He began looking around, going down a random street. He saw her ears and hair bobbing throughout the crowd a little bit farther away, heading towards the docks. He ran after her, turning a corner before freezing and making a quick retreat.

 _Of everything that could have happened, she's hanging out with them?!_ He asked himself with a soft groan as he stayed hidden. _Ugh…that's bad. I know the bow girl saw my face, and maybe Weiss…but…the others…_

He let out another small sigh. Auburn, the only person who had really been a sweet friend to him and had been with him for a good portion of his life, who knew nothing about the Demon, was with team RWBY, two of which knew what his face looked like, and that that face belonged to the Demon.

*Like WaffleHouse, but with Pancakes 0_0 Revolutionary, I know. For the record, I've never been in one, just seen them on the East Coast. I have no idea what they have, besides waffles, and I have no idea what they're like

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN! What will happen next? Is this a bitchy cliffhanger? (Yes) Will I release on time so its not as bitchy? Follow for more to find out, favorite if it deserves it, and review on something if you think it needs reviewing! Ciao!**

 **P.S. I talked with the guy who reviewed my chapter 6...he says he was confused cause he's new to ...so yeah**


	18. Chapter 18 - Confession

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Chapter 18. I hope you all enjoy it cause I think I did a poor job with this one. If there are any plotholes I made more massive than any earlier ones, please tell me. I did this over the span of several days, so it's possible I forgot something. Anyway, enjoy!**

Casper stole another peak. _I mean…Auburn seems happy enough…so maybe I should just walk away…but…she should know sooner rather than later. I should tell her the truth about who I am…but it's only been two weeks since that fight…I'll wait till they're somewhere more quiet before I show myself and explain everything…or maybe I'll get lucky and she'll go into a store!_

He followed after them, sticking to the shadows as they talked and walked down the harbor, feeling like he was either crazy, or acting too much like a stalker. _I'm not a stalker!_ He argued with himself. _I'm just waiting for them to get somewhere quieter so I can explain everything._

Eventually they reached a strip of the dock where there were no shops, no boats, and few people. Unfortunately, Auburn never left to go on her own. Dodging and launching himself over trashcans, he went through the alleys to get in front of them. He walked out from a side street, looked at the group and waved, getting Auburn's attention.

"Oh! This is my friend Casper!" she said with a smile as she called out to him. "Hey Casper! Come on over here and join us! He has a good eye for clothes for a guy," she said to the other four.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Casper called out in response, nobody between them as he looked at them. "You see, two of your friends there don't like me at all."

True, Weiss and Blake had already pulled out their weapons and were eyeing him as if he was a danger to the city and themselves.

Blake turned to Auburn. "You know him?"

"Huh? Yeah. He's a really nice guy, and we work at the same place. You'd like him Blake, he reads a lot too!"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "We aren't alike at all."

"Huh?" Auburn looked back and forth between the three of them, Ruby and Yang seeming to be just as confused as her. "What's going on?"

"Hey Auburn!" he called out. "Remember how I said I was homeschooled?"

"Yeah? What about it?" she asked.

"I…lied to you. Everything you know about me is basically a lie besides how I acted around you. I have another name you know fairly well actually." He reached into his coat and pulled out a White Fang mask, turning away to put it on before facing them again. He bowed to them. "The Demon. At your service."

The other three who didn't realize this stared at him in shock, especially Auburn. "You're…joking right?" she asked softly. "Were you trying to recruit me this entire time?"

"Nope, honestly, you were my escape from the White Fang, my little respite, but we don't have time to talk, she wants to kill me," he said as he pointed at Yang. "You know how to contact me if you need to. You have m number."

"Don't move!" Weiss warned as he took a step to walk away. "We're going to arrest you here and now."

"And I have questions for you," Blake called out. "About why you're still with the White Fang."

"And I need to kick your ass!" Yang said, slamming her fists together as fire shot out from them.

Casper looked at them and sighed softly. "You can't stop me, but I'm more than willing to talk to the ex-White Fang helper of Adam. Thanks for leaving by the way, I was made into your replacement." He stared at her with fury. "I should have killed you the first time I saw you, but fortunately for you, I didn't recognize you from your file."

She looked confused, lowering Gambol Shroud, just an inch. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later if you calm down the burning boobs next to you," he said, backing away a bit as he looked at the girl next to her. "I'm unarmed and I have no intention of fighting, I only wanted to tell the truth, I was getting sick of having to lie all the time. It's a shame you four were here though, I could have just had a nice and simple talk."

"I'm done listening to you!" Yang said, rushing him. He didn't move an inch as she came forward, slamming her fist into him and sending him flying. He smashed into the ground before he rolled to a stop, not moving.

Ruby ran up to her sister, upset. "Why did you do that?"

"Well because he hurt you last time Rubes, and nobody hurts my sister," she said, glaring where he laid. "And he knocked me out, and I don't like losing, especially not to those who are evil."

"I know, but he said he was here only to talk," Ruby protested as Auburn stood behind them, her brain working in overdrive.

 _Wait…on my mission, that sniper girl was on the ship, and the Demon protected me from those shots…that means that was Casper who saved me._ She turned to the other four. "When you guys went to capture the Demon or Casper on the ship…was there a girl in all white with a sniper rifle on your bullhead from Beacon?"

Ruby and Yang turned from their small argument to look at her and think. "yeah….I think there was. Hey Weiss!" Yang called out. "Was there a sniper with us that wasn't on team JNPR or our team? Blake?"

Both of them agreed, and Ruby voiced her agreement. "Why? Is there something wrong with that girl? I mean, we have something more pressing," Yang said, gesturing to where Casper was.

Auburn said nothing but ran over to him, despite the others telling her not to. She picked up Casper and looked down at him. "That sniper…the one who shot three holes when you saved me…do you know her?"

"Her name's Angel," he said, perfectly fine, he just didn't feel like moving. "She's a sniper with one robotic eye. I don't know what her deal is, or who she works overall, for but right now she works for Ozpin. That much is certain."

She looked at the others who had come closer with caution. "I didn't tell you this, but Casper saved me from bullets that would have otherwise killed me. They were shot from the same sniper that went on your trip."

"What?!" Yang said. "What does that mean?!" she looked at the others, confused. "...No seriously…is that…important? I really just wanna punch his face in some more."

"I'm getting to that," Auburn said. "Casper says that that girl is named Angel, she works for Ozpin. If they targeted me, that means they know who he is."

"Two questions," Weiss said, butting in, her sword still pointed at Casper who was on the ground, not moving. "Why should we trust him and if they know, why haven't they arrested him yet?"

"If you don't trust him, then trust me!" Auburn said. "And...well…why haven't they arrested you yet?"

"Simple," he said as he sat up, letting the blade touch his neck. "They don't want the public to know a teen outsmarted and bested Vale's finest for the past year or two or three. Honestly I've lost count of how many days I've been doing this for the Fang, but um, that and the fact they don't really have my name. They have my blood and everything, but since I've never done the crime as Casper, Vale's finest doesn't know."

"Then how does the sniper girl, Angel," Weiss asked, tilting his head up with her rapier. "Know who you are?"

"Maybe her cyber eye can do face to face recognition with Vale's security cameras? I mean, this place has none," he said, gesturing with his hand. "There's a reason I chose to pop up here…that and because none of you let her out of her sights long enough for me to have a chance to talk to her! But that's my theory, and the part I'm not a hundred percent sure about."

"I nominate punching him some more!" Yang said.

"I agree," Weiss said, pressing the rapier gently against his neck, a cut not forming thanks to his aura. "I also nominate taking him in."

"Wait a moment…" Blake said, looking down at him. "I wanna about what he was talking about…about Adam."

"Did you know someone in the Fang named Adam?" Ruby asked, curious. "You don't often talk about it."

"I know, I don't because I put it behind me…but…well, I'm curious." Blake said with a small shrug.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Casper mumbled under his breath before he looked up at her. "Well? What is it traitor? What do you want to know? For the record, I can't divulge anything about what the White Fang is planning to you."

"You're acting as if I wasn't once where you were…" she said, looking down at him cautiously. "Why?" was all she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you stay with them? Don't you see how badly the White Fang treats innocents during their missions? Why don't you stop fighting?"

"Yeah!" Auburn said, jumping in. "You could have been a force for good, so why are you being one for evil?" she asked, looking at him. "Not that I'm saying you're a bad person, but what you do as the Demon is bad."

Letting out a deep sigh, he leaned back and rested his head on Auburn's shoulder, not having enough energy to argue this sitting up. _Déjà vu much?_ He asked himself.

"Simple really. I hate what I do, I hate getting civilians involves, and I let them escape whenever I can…"

"Then-" Auburn said, only to silence herself as he raised a hand.

"But…what you people do is worse," he said, turning to glare up at them. "You try to work together with humans, you all try to act all buddy buddy," his face turned into a scowl. "It'll never work. Humans and Faunus cannot live in the same city, working together."

"that's not true!" Ruby said.

"Is it?" he asked, turning to her as he glared, making her step back nervously. "Is it really? The world, frankly, sucks, especially for Faunus. We're treated like slave," he said as he began top stand up, Auburn standing up with him, looking at him with caution in her eyes. "Especially by company's like yours," he said, pointing at Weiss. "Who exploit Faunus to the bare legal, and sometimes past, the legal limit."

"That's not true! The Schnee industry has never gone past the legal limits!" she argued. "We adjust as do the laws, not that I'm defending our company, it is corrupt, and I'll change that when I'm in charge!"

"No you won't," he growled. "You're all the same, sooner or later you become corrupt with power and turn it around on everyone else and use them as if they're tools."

"Weiss wouldn't do that!" Ruby said, jumping into the fray again. "She's a good person!"

"Whatever you say strawberry," he said, rolling his eyes. "You're just a tiny, idiotic girl. What can I expect you to know?"

He turned his glare to Blake. "So that's why I'm with the White Fang, I don't see any better options, that's all. Anyway, what do you want to know about Adam?"

"Is he the same as he always was?" she asked softly.

"I don't know what you mean, but if you mean an asshole, dictator who runs me into the ground with training and has some moments where he seems human, then yes, he's the same. Is that it?"

She nodded, the four of them standing together as Auburn stayed by his side.

He reached out and gently scratched behind one of her fox ears, smiling softly. "Tell the boss I'm not coming back."

"Wait…you won't?" She looked at him, distraught. "But I won't tell anything to anyone, and if what you said is true, then the police won't chase you when you're not the Demon, right?"

"Well, I'd like to think that's the case, but…" he gestured to the other four who had their weapons out. "I don't think they'll let me go quietly per say."

"You gotta remember, he beat us like nobody else," Yang said, slamming her fists together. "I can't let that go, especially when someone hurts my sister."

"He tortured me," Weiss said with a shiver. "He's a monster. He needs to be locked up."

"I agree with her," Blake said. "For once. Those in the White Fang are misguided, and you can't go running around, spreading that message. I don't like how we're treated either, but there are better, more peaceful ways."

Ruby was the only one who had no reason to fight, besides the fact her friends wanted to fight.

He sighed and bowed to them, spreading his arms open wide as he looked over at Auburn. "See? Told ya so. But don't worry, you still have my number, we can keep in touch, and here," he slipped her something. "I was planning on giving this to you on your birthday, and if you hate me cause of who I am I don't blame you if you chuck it in the Ocean, but just at least look at it when I'm gone. I held onto it, just in case anything ever happened to me."

She took the small box and tucked it away with a small nod. "So you're really gonna leave like this?"

"Yeah, sorry hon. How about this, next time we meet I'll get you some Ramen, alright?"

She nodded, too chocked up to answer him. He looked at the others, his cocky grin spurring Yang to launch herself at him with her battle cry.

Casper expected his face to get slammed in to and squeezed his eyes shut for the hit, only to feel…a breeze? Opening his eyes he saw that Auburn had caught Yang's fist, surprising everyone.

She turned and looked at him. "Make that two meals," she said with a weak smile.

He nodded in thanks and bowed before dashing off, looking back to see nobody chasing him. _Damn…why do I feel like hell? I wasn't hurt physically…but I feel like my heart was stabbed…_ he thought to himself as he ran down an alleyway, ending one, last, possible escape from his current life, perhaps, one of his last.

 **Pay attention to the last sentence** **** **and re-read it. It may mean one or many things, who knows? And with that confusing ending, I bid you all adieu** **** **tonight. Ciao! You know the drill, and I don't feel like typing it this time XD (Get in touch with your sassy self! :3)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Flashback 1

**Chapter 19 that has not much to do with the current story as it does with fleshing out the backstory. Enjoy please!**

Walking back to the café where he had left Adam, Casper's shoulders were slumped and his eyes seemed dead. _I just wanna go home…curl up in bed and sleep…_ he thought as he walked in and saw Adam tapping his finger impatiently on the table, his drink empty for a long time.

"Took you long enough," he said with narrowed eyes. "What were you doing?"

"I was…solving a few problems…" he muttered as he plopped down into his seat, slumped down as he looked over at him. "So…shall we go?" he asked, his usually sparkling emerald eyes dull. "I don't want to stick around."

Adam raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment on his sudden change of attitude, standing up to walk out of the café with him. As they walked to their rides, Adam turned and looked back at him. "What problems did you solve?"

"Well…suffice to say… I won't have to take any time off from training," he grumbled as he hopped onto his ATV. "Time to get moving?"

Adam said nothing but nodded, wondering if that was truly the best plan of action for his assistant, but said nothing on the matter. _His choice._

Speeding off to the road that led to the beach, they searched for somewhere to eat dinner while at the dock, Auburn stood off against team RWBY.

Yang, suffice to say was pissed to all hell. "Why did you do that!" she screamed, glaring at her. "I could have taken him out! We owe him another good beating ya know!"

"He's still my friend!" Auburn said, staring back at her defiantly. "Even if he's the Demon, even if he's part of the White Fang, he's still my friend!"

"Yang, drop it," Blake said, walking up to place a hand on her shoulder. "There's no point in getting angry about it now."

Yang shrugged of her hand, but did calm down. She walked behind the group and began pacing back and forth in anger as she tried to calm herself down faster to a more acceptable degree.

Weiss glared at Blake and Yang. "Why don't we chase him down!" she said loudly, getting their attention. "We could still grab him and drag him to the police."

"Even without his weapons…" Ruby said softly. "He could probably take us all out."

"Not true!" Weiss said, walking forward. "If nobody else will go after him, I'll do it!"

Auburn slid over and stood in front of her. "Only if you get through me."

Weiss glared at her with enough strength to make her back away. "Move! He's part of the White Fang and even went after my sister when she was visiting Vale, so I need to get revenge and make an example of him. Or are you siding with the White Fang?" she asked, pointing her rapier at her.

Sliding one foot back and raising her fist pointed at her. "I hate the White Fang for what they stand for, but I'm not going to abandon Casper, even if he is misguided."

"C-c'mon guys!" Ruby said, hopping forward like an eager puppy. "Let's all calm down and get a bite to eat okay? I'll even pay with Crow's money that he gave me to spend, so let's all just relax, okay? No need to fight with each other, we're all friends right?"

Weiss and Auburn didn't move an inch. Auburn talked first though, saying, "Lower your weapon first and I'll back down as well."

Weiss slowly backed off and sheathed her sword, glaring at her. "I really want to chase him down…" she grumbled.

"Don't worry," Blake said. "You'll have a chance to find him again and fight him as much as you want. My gut tells me so."

"Hmph, if you say so," she grumbled as she turned and began to storm away.

Ruby smiled and looked at Auburn, frowning slightly. "Was he really a nice guy?"

"He still is," she said softly. "He just thinks differently from us…I don't think that's a good reason to hate him though."

"Where'd you guys meet?" she asked, her frown replaced by an eager grin

"Well…that's a long story…" she said, looking up as a cloud passed over the sky. "Where did it begin…well…I guess it began with…"

((Several years ago))

A smaller Auburn, only 12, was in an alley with two guys. She squeaked in pain as an older kid from the high school, not Beacon, he had been rejected from it, slammed his foot into her stomach again and again, keeping her pinned as he continued with his tormenting.

The younger brother of the guy beating her up snickered and laughed. "Pops always said you people weren't better than animals, so when an animal is bad, you punish it right bro?"

"That's right," grunted the older kid as he kicked her again and again, making her squeak with pain. "Beg and I might let you go."

"P-please stop…" she said softly. "I-it hurts."

The older boy reached down and grabbed her ears, yanking on them to make a strangled cry of pain come from her. "Huh? I couldn't hear you."

"P-please," she said, only to get a massive punch to her stomach that drove all the air out of her body. She slumped as he yanked on her ears, a strangled cry of pain coming out from her as they laughed.

Casper, currently 11, walked by and saw what was going on and glared. Walking into the alley, he called out, "Hey, what are you two doing?"

They turned and the older brother stood up, dropping her to the ground, her soft golden brown fox ears flat on her head as she looked up at the wolf Faunus.

"Oh look, this god has a defiant bone in its body," the older brother said. "Little bro, you take care of her while I take care of him."

"Got it!" the younger brother said as he continued to pummel the defenseless, peaceful Auburn who cried out in pain with each hit.

Casper glared as he saw what was happening behind the hulk of meat that was walking towards him, cracking his large knuckles. "You friends with her?" he asked with a cocky smile. "Cause don't worry, you'll be down there together soon enough. I hope you scream like a good bitch," he growled.

Casper said nothing, his eyes darting over his body as he looked to see if there were any weak spots or any hidden weapons. The older brother took this time to swing at him, but he easily jumped back, dodging his swing. This Process repeated itself several times, until young Casper was pinned against a wall where he couldn't escape.

"Got you you mangy mongrel!" he growled out as he slammed a fist into Casper's stomach. The blow landed and knocked the air out of Casper, making him crumble to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. A swift blow to his face with the older brother's knee sent him sprawling on the ground next to Auburn.

Auburn herself was left alone for the moment, the younger brother having bruised and beaten her enough to satisfy his need to get revenge for her having a better test score than him.

The two of them instead hanged up on the now curled up Casper, punching and kicking him to their heart's content until he was a bruised and beaten mess, worse than Auburn. Auburn herself didn't move but silently prayed that they wouldn't kill him.

After nearly half an hour of tormenting later, the two of them looked down at the two of them, laughing at the site of their beaten bodies. "I think they've learned their place, what do you think little bro?"

"I think so," he said with a grin. "So remember who's better than you!" he said with a smirk as the two turned and left.

Auburn raised herself slowly and reached over, gently resting a hand on the other kid's head. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "Are you alive?"

He grunted and sat up, shaking himself as he stood up. "God that hurt," he said with a grin as he looked at Auburn, offering a hand to her. "C'mon, get up."

She blinked in surprise. "Um…are you okay?"

He blinked in return. "Psh, of course not, my body is screaming in pain," he grinned regardless. "But I won't let people like that keep me down, even if they beat me to a pulp."

Surprised by his answer and his constant smiling, she took his hand and let him help her up. Dressed in a now dirty shirt, sneakers, and shorts, which she had been wearing due to the warm weather, she smiled shakily at him. "I'm Auburn."

"Casper," he said, having worn jeans despite how warm it was. He had on a now dirty soft blue shirt and sneakers. "Do you go to Crimson Middle?"

"Yeah, do you too?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity as the two of them left the alley. "And how old are you? I'm 12."

"I do, I guess we've never seen each other because we're in different grades cause I'm 11."

"Oh…well…you seem pretty nice," she said with a smile. "Want to hang out and be friends?"

He blushed slightly but nodded. "Yeah sure…" he mumbled.

They continued to walk to their own homes, which happened to be in the same direction.

"Thanks for trying to help me out, but you didn't need to do that you know," she said with a smile. "I can take care of myself. Sure it hurt but not that bad."

He frowned and shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be right. My mom always told me to help others out when they needed it, and you needed it."

It was her turn to frown at this. "But you got beat up too!"

He raised his head cockily and shook it. "Nope! I'm not beat unless I think I am!"

She sighed and shook her head. "You were beaten because you were on the ground, not fighting back."

"I could have taken them down!" he said firmly. "I just felt like being nice to them! After all one day I'll be a hunter, and I'll be able to take down baddies like them everyday!"

She laughed and reached over, flicking one of his ears. "You're silly, you know that?"

He just laughed, with her or at herself, who knows. As they walked down the road, they reached an apartment building where Casper stopped, looking up. "I gotta go now," he said, waving to her. "Wanna walk to school tomorrow?"

"Sure! See ya then?" she asked as she walked backwards, a slight hop in her step as she continued down the road.

"yeah, see ya!" he said before he opened the door and left her line of sight to go home to his family as she continued walking to get to her own.

Ruby blinked in surprise, having enjoyed the story to such an extent she had to shake her head to focus back on the world. "So…how did he become how he's like now?" she asked wordily. "He sounded like such a nice kid in your story, so how'd he change from being so nice to so…so…misguided?" she asked, curious.

"Several years after that, after I went into my first year in Beacon, I think…I think something happened…" she admitted with a soft sigh. "And since we only saw each other at work cause we had both gotten jobs at the same place, and I was busy with freshman work at Beacon, it was hard for me to get in contact with him."

"Do you know what happened though? Specifically?"

She shook her head. "No…not really…I don't think I'll ever know really," she said with a soft sigh. "I mean…I won't lie, I miss the old him and if I could get that back, I'd love to."

Ruby nodded. "Have you ever asked?"

"Of course I have!" she said, sounding flustered. "I've asked him countless times but he always looks so upset and becomes so quiet that I just stopped asking him so he wouldn't get so upset.

"Oh…so then is there anything you can do to help him? Become his old self I mean," Ruby clarified. "Can I help?"

"I…I'm not sure if he wants help honestly," she said with a soft sigh. "He won't even tell me what's wrong, so I can't help, let alone you."

"Oh…true," Ruby said with a soft sigh.

Auburn grinned and patted her head. "Don't worry, I still stand by the fact he's not a bad person…maybe one day he'll be the good guy I used to know."

Ruby smiled and nodded, heading over to join her team. "I hope so! Cause if he does, that sounds like he'd be awesome to hang out with!"

 **Follow for more and favorite if it deserves it, my story I mean. XD Review if you have something you want to. I hope this was enjoyable, and I bid you all adieu! :3**

 **P.S. There will be a Christmas** **** **Special. 99% of people do it, so why don't I hop in? :3**


	20. Chapter 20 - Training: Day 20

**Another day another chapter! So several things, one I was added to a community, or this story was. Yay for a first time thingy thing happening to me! Also, cause Acerman said it, I'll discuss it. Sure it was a bit mild, but I mean if it all evened out with that other chapter than yay! Goody goody! Also, as to what's in the box...you will find out in the Christmas Chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, have a nice read~! :3**

(5 days later)

As they sat on the beach, eating breakfast, Casper seemed to recover for the most part, but he would still go off into where he would be sullen and quiet at random times.

Nibbling on some fresh fish, Adam looked at him and nodded. "I'm done with this…"

Casper looked up, surprised by his choice of words.

"We can go back to base," he clarified, noting his surprise. "I want to train you with guns better."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why? Do I need to learn how to use guns better?"

"You never know when you can steal a gun from someone else and turn it on their teammates, so it'd be better to learn how to use all guns so you can be well versed in them. We'll spend the rest of the month working on it."

"Ugh…fine, just don't run me too ragged with this, if I can't even see, then how can you expect me to shoot properly?"

"That's true," he admitted. "But I will train you as hard as I can until then."

"A positive of this," Casper said as he stood up, walking over to the hammocks to take them down. "Is that I won't have to cook."

"But you're cooking is good," Adam said as he began packing up the cooking supplies. "Personally, I love it. You could easily have been a chef had this world not been so racist towards us," he said with a soft frown.

"If the world wasn't like this, I wouldn't be right here, fighting," he said softly, just loud enough to be heard by Adam.

"Unfortunately, it's not like how we want it to be," he said with a small glare, not looking at Casper so he couldn't see it. "This world is shit, run by evil people…we'll bring equality, and put ourselves on top, remember that."

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice," he grumbled. "Will we go out on mission soon?"

"Not until you're thoroughly trained," he said, looking up to turn to Casper. "Then I'll take you out for a test run, and we can see how much you have improved."

"Alright, is it going to be a Schnee Facility?"

"A Schnee Dust mine," Adam said, turning with a grin. "We're going to blow the place sky high."

Casper grinned back at him as he set the now wrapped up hammocks in the back of his ATV. "That's something I can look forward too."

"It is," Adam said as he rolled on top of his ATV and sat there, watching Casper pack up. He relaxed with her arms on the handlebars and his head on his arms. "You done?"

"Nearly," Casper said as he put out the cooking fire they had had. "Alright, you can go, I'll catch up."

"See you at base then," Adam said before speeding off, leaving Casper in the dust as Casper looked up at the rising sun.

 _Hmm…maybe I should quit the White Fang…if…if someone like Auburn thinks so terribly of this…and I did upset her cause of this...,_ that part made him glare at nobody in particular and bite his lip. _Maybe this isn't the right way…but what other way is there?_

"Argh!" he growled aloud. "Damnit…what can I do? I guess…I'll keep on doing this for now…at least I have _that_ to look forward to," he said with a small smile, talking to himself as he hopped onto his ATV.

After arriving back at the base, he drove down into the underground parking garage and hopped off the ATV, pocketing the keys. He grabbed his pack of clothes and the like, as well as the two hammocks as he walked to where Adam was.

"Sure took your sweet time didn't you?" he asked, his grinning from before gone as other White Fang members milled around, cleaning vehicles or doing maintenance or just talking. "Clean up, you're covered in dust…well…I am too but still. Clean up, then meet me in the firing range."

"Alright boss, give me an hour then!" Casper said as he walked past him with a small grin. "And you know, you could stand to loosen up at base too. Lots of people are terrified of you when they don't need to be."

As Casper walked, Adam's hand shot out and grabbed his ear, pulling him back as he let out loud squeaks from the pain. "What? Are you saying I'm not scary?" Adam asked. He had on his White Fang mask on, and his evil grin did make him intimidating. "Are you saying I don't terrify my enemies?"

"You do! You do!" Casper said quickly, struggling in his grip as others watched in amusement. "Just stop yanking on my ears! It hurts!"

Adam released him and walked away. "An hour. You better be there, if not you don't get dinner."

"Aw…seriously?" Casper asked as he walked on, frowning. "Fine! Ass!"

A minute before he would have been there on time, Casper came into the firing range. Adam was waiting for him, a series of cases with guns on the ground around him.

Casper had taken a quick shower, packed up his items and redressed himself. He was now wearing a tight black shirt with the White Fang symbol on the back as well as black jeans. He had on a belt with his tomahawks strapped to it.

Adam took not and pointed to them. "Off…now."

"My pants?" Casper asked, confused. "Why? Do you need them?"

"No I meant your weapons!" Adam growled. "Are you playing dumb or are you just that idiotic?"

"Sheesh," Casper said as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't know what you were pointing at, so just calm yourself." He took off his belt and chucked it along with his weapons away. "Alright, so now what?"

He pointed to the cases. "Chose something you want to fight with. Don't worry, they're loaded with paintball rounds." He grinned. "They still hurt like hell if they hit…at least that's what I've been told."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "What? Have you never been hit?"

"Nope. Try not to get hit though if you don't wanna find out."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.*" Casper grunted as he walked over and picked up two pistols. He then pocketed some extra clips, holding a pistol in each hand. "These will be my choice."

Adam set down Wilt and Blush, choosing an assault rifle with a silencer and a scope stolen from the Atlesian Military, checking it for ammo, pocketing a few extra clips before nodding. "This will work for me. So, the terms are such. Whoever downs the other one with a shot to the chest or to the head or neck, wins. Understand?"

"Got it," Casper said as he spun each gun on a finger on each hand, grabbing the hilts and pointing them at him. "Do we start from opposite areas?"

"Yes," Adam said, standing up as he looked at the mock city that was set up. It was a fake, ruined city block they had set up underground for training with four buildings. There were 4 buildings with roads, parked cars, and sidewalks around them. There was a small store, a restaurant with two floors above it as living space, a 10 story apartment building, and a park, each about a city block wide. Casper walked over to the apartment building while Adam walked to the small store. As they both stepped on pressure plated, a timer on the ceiling counted down from 5.

 _5…_ Casper spun both pistols and blew on the barrels, a cocky grin on his face. _4…_ Adam checked his gun for any defects before nodding, satisfied. _3…_ Both checked that they had enough ammo. _2…_ both got ready to sprint. _1…GO!_

Casper ran to the wall and launched himself off the ground, using his semblance to teleport himself piece by piece to the top of the 10 story building. Once there, he quickly ran over and locked the door that led from the ground floor to the top. He then ran over and peaked down, not seeing any movement.

He began to walk the perimeter, eyes constantly down on the other blocks when he saw a dash of movement in some bushes in the park. Turning his pistols there, he fired a short burst, but saw no further movement. Continuing his patrol, his eyes more focused on the park than anything, he didn't realize that by diverting his attention, he had forgotten to check where he himself had come up from.

The movement from before had actually been a fake. Adam had fired a few silenced shots into the bush, able to pinpoint his location and make Casper paranoid about where Adam was from Casper's shots into the bush.

He had then watched his patrol and had snuck from building to building as he went in a small circle around until he was at the door to the building.

Adam reached out and opened the door slowly, a loud creak coming from the unoiled hinges. It was so loud, that Casper looked down, eyes going wide as his sensitive hearing heard the squeak.

 _Under me? How?! I was watching everything…how could he…? Oh…It was a fake...damn…_ he said as the realization hit him. _I really need to not fall for such simple tricks._

He looked over the edge at the building across. _Alright…gotta make a jump…across an intersection to a building 5 stories down…I can do this…_ he said as he cracked his neck.

At the same time, in the first floor, Adam was swearing. "Damn! Damn squeaky doors! I guess it's realistic but damn they anyway!" he growled. "Now he knows where I am…what to do…"

Walking out of the building to circle it, he stuck to the wall, eyes darting around as he waited for movement. He swung his gun up as he saw movement, only to watch Casper launch himself from one building to another, diving through the air.

"Idiot," Adam mumbled as he turned his gun up, but his eye to the scope and began firing. Casper felt the bullet wiz past his head, his eyes going wide as he activated his semblance to teleport to the next building over.

Adam lowered his rifle, grumbling. "Damn that semblance…"

Casper was breathing hard as he sat on the roof of the 5 story building, breathing hard. His hands shook slightly as he squeezed the guns, a grin growing on his face. "This is gonna be fun," he said, reaching over to grab the side of the building. He vaulted over it, pointing the pistols at him before he began to fire freely.

Adam swore and dodged his shots, hiding behind a car as he returned fire, but was still caught off guard and recovering. _Damn…_ he swore silently. _I hate to say it but that was good… I blame the squeaky door._

Casper stopped firing to quickly reload before he dashed out from one car to another, hiding behind it. A spray of paint bullets had followed him, a small paint trail behind him, some pain splattering onto the back of his heel even, turning the black fabric to a bright neon pink.

Casper hopped out from cover again as the bullets stopped, rushing up behind Adam. "Gotcha!" he said cockily, only to find the barrel of his gun pointed at his head.

"Do you?" Adam asked, pulling the trigger.

Casper vanished and reappeared behind him, guns pointed at the back of his head. "I do!" he said, only to feel the hilt of the gun slam into his cheek, sending him flying and crashing into the wall with a loud oomph. Two shots to the chest later, he was pouting and groaning, massaging his sore head.

"You're an ass!" he growled, standing up with a pout. "I had you! You could have given up you know!"

"If I had, it wouldn't have been realistic," Adam said with a scoff. "And you never had me to begin with. I was only acting."

Casper pointed to his leg. "Then what's that?"

Adam looked down and ginned. "You actually landed a shot…impressive," he said, examining the neon pink splotch on his otherwise black pants. He walked over and patted him on the head. "Nice job Casper."

Casper pouted. "Not a child…" he grumbled before shaking his head. "Anyway…back to training?"

"Yup…now this time chose a different weapon…I'll do the same," Adam said as the two walked back to the guns sitting on the ground.

*RVB REFRENCE! When the freelancers are training, and Carolina's talking about how she's never been hit. :3

 **Next Chapter will be the Christmas-y one. I think I'll release it on Christmas, maybe Christmas Eve, who knows, just keep an eye open. Anyway, I hope it was enjoyable. Follow for more, favorite if you think it deserves it, and review if you wanna. Ciao! And have a merry Christmas Eve-eve!**


	21. Chapter 21 - A Merry Christmas!

**On the night before Christmas, throughout all his house, not a creature was stirring, except for a Qop. He was on the computer, typing late into the night, in hopes he could make a new chapter, preventing his plight. He made one quickly and put it out for all to see, in hope that someone would come and be pleased and read.**

 **God I hate poetry. Anyway, here's my chapter. I stayed up later than usual typing this, so I hope you guys like this. FAIR WARNING: This is bittersweet, more bitter than sweet...I'm an asshole for making a sad, Christmas story aren't I? ...Well...enjoy?**

((Several months into the future))

Casper pulled a black cloak around him, the soft fur around the hood covering his face. He walked past the Christmas tree set in the center of Vale, people milling around it. Lovers cuddled on benches in the park as he walked past them, others dashing around as they shopped for last minute gifts for friends and family. Some kids were laughing as their parents led them around while others had snowball fights in the park.

His eyes were sparkling slightly as he fingered what he had hidden in his pocket, a smile teasing the corner of his lips. _It's been a while since we met, I hope Auburn's doing good…_ he thought to himself as he pulled out his scroll.

He went down to the often ignored number and called it. It had to ring only once before a voice answered, "Casper? Is that you?"

"It's me Auburn. Can you come down in front of where we used to work?" he asked softly. "I don't have much time to spend, I have to go out on a mission soon…but I wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'll be there soon," she said, the sound of fabric moving able to be heard. He heard voices in the background, probably her teammates asking where she was going.

"Oh…um…just to meet a friend," she said. "No he's not my boyfriend! No! Shut up!" she growled at them before he heard a door slam through the mic. "Alright, I'm coming. Meet you there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting," he said as he leaned against the wall next to the entrance. A soft, warm, amber glow came from the place he had used to work in, and a quick glance inside sent a pang of guilt through his heart. _I regret that I gave up working here…and my only normal life,_ he thought, a soft sigh escaping his lips, sending up a cloud of vapor. _Oh well…what's done is done._

He rubbed his hands for warmth and closed his emerald eyes. _I just gotta wait for her, that's all._

20 minutes later, Auburn came running up, leaving a track of footprints as her boots crunched the snow underneath them. She smiled as she neared him, opening her arms. "Hey Casper!"

He walked forward and hugged her, squeezing her softly. "Hiya. Sorry I haven't been in touch…but…you know."

"I know," she said, withdrawing with a soft sigh from the hug. "I still don't like that you do it…but you know how I feel."

"I know…" he grumbled. "And you know why I think this is better."

"…still…" she shook her head. "No, never mind. This is a day to celebrate, not to be so glum about. I assume, even though it's Christmas Eve, this is the only time I'll see you for the holidays?"

"It is," he said with a sad smile. "But I wanna make this time worth it, so…how about we go out to eat?"

"Alright, where to?"

"I know just the place," he said with a small grin as he turned. "Follow me."

She walked behind him, letting out a soft sigh. "Oh right!" she said, getting his attention. She reached up to her neck and pulled out what he had given her as a parting gift. It was a golden watch, with a fancy clockwork that could be seen slightly. On the inside there was a picture of the two of them in it. She had always worn it on every mission and every day. "I never did say thanks for this…it was expensive right?"

He shrugged and turned away so she couldn't see the pleased smile on his face. "So you like it? And don't worry about the cost…all that matters is that you like it."

"I loved it," she said, bouncing up next to him with a cheerful smile. "It was a great gift… it's a shame you never could come to my birthday party though…there was cake and everything," she said with a soft, sad sigh.

"S…sorry," he said, his wolf tail and ears going down and limp. "I…can't go to Beacon for any reason what so ever…"

"I know, but I still wish you could have been there…" seeing how upset it was making him, she playfully slugged him in the shoulder. "Never mind that, where are we going anyway, you never did say where it was."

He stopped and pointed to the sign. It was the same place Adam had taken him back when they were training. "Here…my boss took me here."

Her eyes went wide and a soft blush came to her face. "Y-you mean big horns is gay?!"

"What? No! It was my other boss…" he leaned in and whispered. "My White Fang boss."

Her mouth went into a wide 'O' and she blushed a deep red. "N-never mind then! I thought…well…never mind… I just wondered if he was cheating on his girlfriend or something with you."

"Oh he finally got a girl did he?" he asked with a small grin. "Took him long enough. He's a nice guy after all, and he has a nice wallet, but no, no cheating, and certainly not with me."

"And a nice personality," Auburn said, grinning at him. "Not all woman want men for their money and looks."

"True," Casper said with a grin. "But hell, some do."

"I can't argue with that, and I can't say I don't know a few people who would quickly marry someone for their looks or money," she admitted, before she looked back up at the sign. "But isn't this a place…for you know…people who are into each other?"

He blinked and grinned. "It's what I asked my boss, but he said it wasn't, and there are normal people there too, either with friends or with family."

"Alright…" she said warily. "If you say so…"

The two of them walked in, a few, shiny bell ringing as the door opened. A waitress turned and looked up with a smile, "Welcome!" she said, dressed in an elf costume. She lead them to a booth by the window. She handed the two of them menus and smiled. "I'll be right back!"

The two of them sat down and looked around, both of them noticing the same thing. Nobody was alone here, everyone was with someone they loved or deeply cared about. Their faces turned red, ones after another as they both turned to look out the window.

Silent for a few moments, the first one to talk was Auburn, a slight grin playing on her lips. "So…there's more than just couples huh?"

"Shut up," he grumbled, staring out the window, not noticing her grin. "I didn't think it'd be like this…there were more than just couples here last time I was here…"

"Oooooh? Well, if you say so," she said, a teasing grin on her face as she picked up the menu.

After their orders had been placed, the woman dressed as an elf returned with a cup of tee for Auburn and hot coco for Casper.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw him add vanilla creamer to his drink and stir it. "Really? Does that taste good? And isn't that kind of childish? To order hot coco I mean."

"It's only childish if you think it is, and I think it's damn good, so who cares?" he said with a shrug. "To me its good." He sipped from it before drawing back, shaking his head. "Too hot…"

She chuckled softly as she sipped from her tea, not minding the heat. It was warming her previous cold body up after all. She took off her jacket and smiled at Casper, her cheeks pink from the heat and from embarrassment. "So…anything you wanna talk about?"

"Oh yeah," he put his elbows on the table, putting his hands under his chin as he looked over at her. "I wanted to hear about your school. How's it going and everything, if you're doing fine."

"What are you, my parents?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she reached into her jacket. "I guess we can talk about my "boring" life," she said, doing airquotes as she said boring. "But first, presents!"

She pulled out a rather large box that made Casper wonder, _where was she hiding it the entire time?_ But he still took it from her graciously.

Opening it rather quickly while Auburn looked on in curiosity to see his reaction as he pulled out what was inside. It was a tiny, stuffed wolf with the same color fur as Casper's. He smiled and took it and held in close, before he noticed something else. It had a golden necklace with a large piece of amber in the center with emeralds in a circle around it, all in gold.

He stared at it for a few moments. "This…had to cost you a lot…didn't it? How many paychecks?" he mumbled. "It's…beautiful."

She reached out and slugged him in the shoulder playfully. "Where's my thank you? And why are you worrying about the price? Shut up about it."

"Thanks," he said, sliding out from his seat, placing the stuffed wolf on the chair. He wrapped her in a tight, warm hug, smiling wide as his tail swayed happily. "It's a really amazing present…I feel like mine isn't as great as yours."

She felt heat rise to her cheeks but squeezed him back. "I'm glad you liked it, do you like the stuffed wolfy too?"

"I like it all!" he admitted quickly. "I'll make sure to keep the wolfy with me all the time, at night and when I go on trips, all the time! I'll wear the jewelry all the time as well!"

"Good to hear," she said, grinning wide with crimson cheeks as they separated. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, didn't I already say that?" he said with a grin as he fished in his pocket. "Sorry mine isn't as fabulous as this," he said as he pulled out another box. "But I hope you'll like it."

"A gift is a gift," she said as she took his box, watching him put the golden chain on around his neck. "No matter how big or small. All that matter's is that it's given."

She opened it and smiled, punching his shoulder again. "Idiot, this gift is great!"

Massaging his shoulder, he let out a small sigh from the hit. _That's going to be sore at this rate,_ he thought, but his face broke into a wide grin as he saw her sparkling eyes. "You like it?"

"Mhmm," she said as she pulled it out. It was a pair of earrings, each made of silver with a medium sized pearl inside each of them. Small pieces of Amber were in a circle around the small pearl, making it light enough to wear it without tiring or hurting her ears. She quickly put them on and pulled out a small handheld mirror, watching the light reflect off of the shining silver.

"It's beautiful…when did you develop an eye for jewelry? I thought you were as incompetent with it as you were with dancing."

"Seriously?" he asked, flustered. "That was one time in middle school and you still won't let it go…" he said, his voice drifting off as he saw her laugh softly. _That's…kinda…_ he shook his head and looked away. "Anyway…I learned what people liked recently thanks to some friends… they help me out with this stuff."

"Oooooh? What kind of friends?" she asked teasingly.

"They're just friends, that's all," he grumbled. "I'm just glad you liked it."

"I loved it, I think it's a great gift. I'll wear it whenever I can, and as often as I can! Everyday!" she said happily, her ears bouncing up and down in joy. "Alright?"

"Alright," he said as he leaned down and hugged her again, her arms sliding around to squeeze him back and hold him close. She placed her head on his shoulder as they held each other close, each smiling wide from the other's gifts.

Casper moved to break the hug, but felt her continue to hold him in a hug. "You know you're an ass," she grumbled as she held him close. "You really are…"

"Hmm? What's with the sudden change?" he asked, confused. "I thought you were all happy happy a second ago."

"I am still happy," she said softly. "But well…you know…"

He blinked in confusion. "What do I know?" he asked in confusion.

"Well…you're kinda…I mean to me you're…well…" she said, stumbling over her words as it was her first time trying to confess.

Sighing softly, she released him. "Aw screw it, you're an idiot who can't take a hint," she said with a loud sigh. She pushed him back slightly so he was standing, before reaching out to grasp his cheeks and pull him closer.

Kissing him firmly on the lips, she closed her eyes and held him, neither budging an inch. His eyes going wide at first, he slowly began to close them, relaxing as she kissed him. She released him after a while, both of them just relaxing and savoring the moment. Everything in the background seemed to fall into a dull roar as the two of them sat there, hung up in their moment.

As the kiss broke, Casper blinked in surprise and took a step back, his face burning crimson as if he had caught the flu.

Auburn blinked and shook her head at the sudden rush of sound as reality came back into place, blushing as she looked at Casper. "Well…?"

"It…wasn't bad," he mumbled, his face getting changing to a darker and darker shade of red. "But…um…"

"…Do you…no return the feelings?" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice, scared to hear his answer.

"No…not that…" he grumbled, reaching up to scratch behind one of his ears. "But…you know…it won't work right?"

"Huh?" she asked, blinking up at him as he stated the obvious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…well you know, you're with Beacon, the hunters and huntress," he said, looking away. "And I'm…with them…so we…we can't be together if we're enemies right?"

"Well…w…who cares about that?" she asked, blinking back tears as she was basically rejected, and on Christmas Eve none the less. "Even if we're fighting each other everyday, why can't we be in love?"

He reached out and gently took her hand in his, making her look up to his sad smile. "You know it can't work. I can't bring myself to kill you, and you probably can't bring yourself to kill me. If we were to fight each other, there'd be no end as neither of us could hurt the other." He kept on smiling sadly, even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I want to be with you, even for a little bit…but…it can't happen…not right now at least, maybe in the future though."

She felt hot droplets run down her cheeks from her eyes as she slugged him in the shoulder. "Damnit…you know how I feel!" she said, getting upset and angry. "Why can't we just be happy even if we do fight?" she asked, refusing to accept it as the truth.

Wrapping her in his arms, he squeezed her softly and kissed her forehead. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But I still believe in my cause…I can't abandon it…but I do care for you, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, not even God."

"So…you're cause is more important than even how you feel?' she asked between soft, muffled sobs. "That's stupid…"

"It might seem like that," he said softly, his own tears rolling down as his shoulders began to bounce in unspoken sobs. "But…I can't help it…"

She hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "Idiot," she mumbled. "Will you visit me again?"

"Count on it," he said as he kissed her forehead again. "And Auburn? Don't hesitate to call me if you need help."

"I won't…" she said as she felt Casper began to release her, she looked up in shock. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah…time seemed to fly by," he said, reaching up to wipe tears away. "I didn't realize it was already getting late, look, the place has cleared out." It was true, most people, customers and staff, had left for home. "So…I'll see you later I guess…"

"Casper!" she called out as he took one step away. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Can I hear you say it…please?"

Taking the hint this time, he turned around and hugged her, pulling her into a surprise kiss. He broke it slowly and looked her in the eyes, not wanting to leave. "Love you," he said softly, before he took his gifts, placed enough lein on the table for two times what they ordered was worth, and turned to leave.

Both left that night with broken hearts, confused minds, and the thoughts, of what would happen to the other while they were gone.

 **An asshole I am...and an asshole I will be. Sorry, not really good at the whole romance thingy, but I thought this wasn't half bad (then again I'm half asleep so take my thoughts with a grain of salt). Regardless, follow for more, fav if it deserves it, and review if you think it deserves it.**

 **P.S. This, as of right now, is not in the story line. Later, once I get here, it will be moved into the spot it belongs, alright? :3**

 **P.P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Back to the Story

**Sorry for the wait. You can't blame me though, those Cristmas Steam Sales are damn great! I was playing lots of new games, and This War Of Mine is just MMMMMMMMMM good...anyway...I meant to upload it 5 hours ago, but my internet fucked me off. REGARDLESS! Enjoy this, and without adieu... chapter 22 people!**

"Is it time yet?"

"…No…"

"Is it time yet?"

"No!"

"Is it-"

"If you ask is it time yet one more time I swear I will rip out your vocal cords myself!" Adams snarled into his earpiece, Casper on the receiving end. "Regardless of the fact we're on opposite ends of the compound."

"Aw, I just wanna get this started though!" Casper said with a soft whine. "Look at that place! I wanna blow it up!"

"Calm down, do you have the bombs with you?" There was silence on the other end for a few moments. "You didn't forget them right?"

"I didn't," Casper grumbled. "So are we going to wait till night then Mr. Part Pooper?"

"Don't call me that," Adam grumbled before letting out a deep and weary sigh. _This kid is gonna kill me…or I'll kill him from lack of patience, either or._ "And yeah, we are. Security's tightest during the night, so we'll show them how strong the Faunus can be."

"Ah right, the whole "showing the world we're superior" thing. Alright…so why are we here so damn early?!"

"Shut up a little," Adam growled. "I wanted to scout out this place. Honestly though, I don't know why Cinder wanted us to come here…oh wait…that's why…"

"What?" Casper asked curious. "What's the reason?"

Adam chuckled into the mic. "You can't see her from your angle, but your buddy Angel is here. There must be something important in this mine then…"

"WHAT?!" Casper's face twisted into a snarl. "I owe her one…I wanna take her out right now!"

"Calm down," Adam ordered, his growl vanishing as his boss's stern, commanding voice went through the small speaker in his ear. "Think logically and ask yourself this, what is it that they could be guarding?"

Casper took a few moments to calm down, but as he did, his mind began to race. "Hmm… it's a dust mine that uses Faunus workers, so it can't be anything too suspicious, especially if they predict that any one of them could be White Fang members…"

"Continue," Adam said calmly, content with letting his assistant talk this out.

"So…a type of dust? Maybe they found a new type, or a crystal of sorts?"

"Bingo," Adam said, grinning despite the fact Casper couldn't see it. "We're here to retrieve their little collection of what they have, as well as the research data they have."

Casper blinked in surprise from the tree he was in. "There's a research facility here as well?"

"Apparently. Well, if the info Cinder is true at least. It would explain the higher than average security as well."

"…true…" Casper mused. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap, see ya when the mission starts."

"Fine. I'll stay awake…if you get caught while you sleep, I will kill you personally."

"Ha!" Casper chuckled. "Don't worry, that won't happen!"

As the broken moon cast a ghostly glow over the compound, guards walked along metal rafters as the electric gate hummed softly, each armed with state of the art armor, swords, and guns.

Casper let out a low whistle from his vantage point on one of the taller trees. "Security cameras, guards posts, and at least 50 guards armed to the teeth…this place has too much damn security…you were right Adam."

A slight bit of static came through with Adam's calm but slightly smug voice, "Of course I was right, anyway, are you ready?"

"I am," Casper said. "Waiting on your signal."

"Alright…then go," Adam said. In the distance, a soft shadow seemed to slip out from a tree and land on a guard tower, killing all 5 on it with brutal efficiency. Standing up from the pile of fresh corpses, Adam looked up and gave Casper a wave of his hand, telling him to come down as well.

Casper launched himself from one tree to another until he was at the edge of the complex. Flying out from the tree, he landed on two guards, slamming his blades into their necks. He looked up and rushed two more, slicing their necks so that they fell to the ground dead and lifeless.

The scroll on one spoke. "Hey! Bravo Team! What's wrong? I heard something wrong! Answer before I sound the alarm."

Sighing and softly swearing, Casper picked up the scroll and brought the webcam function of the call up. "Hiya!" he said cheerfully to the captain of the guard who stared at him in the shock. "You know, you really ought to sound that alarm, the White Fang's here!"

"Bastard!" he swore. "What did you do to Bravo Team?!"

"Oh come come now," Casper chided. "You know what I did don't you?" he asked, turning the camera to the four corpses. "They're dead. I was nice and gave them a quick death."

"Bastard!" He swore again, raising his fist to slam a big red button on his desk. "You'll regret angering us!"

Before he could hit it, a sword dug into his chest. Looking down at the crimson blade, he coughed out blood once before he rolled over to the side, Adam standing behind him.

"You slipped up didn't you?" he asked simply through the scroll. "You gave them enough time to call their boss."

"No I didn't!" Casper growled. "He heard the fighting!"

"So you gave them enough time to fight back?"

"No!" Casper was getting annoyed. "He heard my swinging, that's all!"

"Hmph…" Adam seemed to think on that. "We'll train you in silence once we get back then."

"Damn…" Casper swore. "Anyway, back to work?"

Adam simply nodded before he left the screen. Casper cracked his knuckles and looked at the looming compound, electricity crackling on the walls. _Don't fail me now Dust,_ he thought, pulling out a packet of pills to take one. _Let's get this over with._

His legs glowed green before he launched himself into the sky, landing on the next guard station. They only had time to stare in shock as he spun around, a blur of blades and blood as he killed all of them on the tower.

Looking out at the other towers and patrols, he let out a deep and weary sigh. "More pointless blood to shed…"

Several hours later, the moon high into the sky, the two of them met on the courtyard of the complex, a path of blood following each of them. Casper looked annoyed by it while Adam wasn't bothered by it in, wiping his blade as he walked.

"So…you were saying about Angel?" Casper grumbled. "I got all hyped cause I thought she was here, but where is she?"

"Good question," Adam admitted. "And here's another, why did we see her here?"

"I have an answer to both," Angel herself said, her legs swinging from one of the buildings. "I'm here cause the Schnees paid me to be here, and I just woke up." She seemed to pout like a child. "It wasn't really nice of you to kill all the soldiers though…it's a good thing you guys didn't find me, I had enough time to call in reinforcements."

Casper glared while Adam swore. "Can you handle her?" Adam asked, looking at the main building. "I have something I need to do."

"I'm going to snap her neck," he growled. "I'm still pissed she beat me!"

"I beat you twice, for the record," she said, her eyes zooming in on him before returning to normal. "And you seem to have gotten stronger."

He vanished from his spot, appearing behind her. "You don't say?" he growled, swinging down to hit her with his blade. She narrowly blocked it with a blade she pulled from her hip, but was sent flying backwards off the building and onto the ground.

She stood up from the rubble and pulled out her sniper. "Tch…" she spat on the ground. "This is gonna be a problem." Her eye focused on him and she grinned, aiming on his chest. "But I'll still win!"

She fired two shots off in rapid succession, Casper having to use his dust to send him into the air to dodge them. But as he rose, more shots came flying at him, so he had to dodge and bob through the air.

He put away and pulled out two pistols, bran new and courtesy of the White Fang. Looking at him, she blinked in surprise. "That's…new…he didn't have them before…" she mumbled, only to have to roll and doge as a barrage of bullets came flying down at her.

That gave him enough time to land safely, a demonic grin on his face. "Like my new toys?" he called out, taunting her. "They're not the only new thing I have."

"Having more toys doesn't make you stronger though, let's see if my analyze was really right," she called back, going down to one knee to begin firing at him. These shots were charged with red dust and would explode on contact if he tried to block them.

Instead of blocking them, he stood his ground and pulled out his pistols, quickly reloading them. He pointed and began firing, each shot intercepting hers, keeping any from reaching him.

As the dust from the bullets faded, his eyes could be seen gleaming through his mask, burning crimson. His trench coat was open, fluttering and making him seem larger than how he really was. The dull green glow coming from his legs and red from his arms also served to make a terrifying appearance.

 _Oooo…intimidating…_ she thought, honor keeping her from saying it. She quickly reloaded, but before she could pull her gun up, she looked down to see a hand grip the barrel.

Looking up, she stared in fear as he drew back a fist and slammed it into her face, sending her flying backwards into a mine cart.

She gasped for air, her aura getting drained from the one hit. "What…" she gasped out. "How?"

"Amplified my speed," he said with a grin, lowering himself to look her in the eye. "I'm infused with Dust, didn't you know?"

"How much?" she coughed out.

"Dunno, maybe 80% of my body has dust in it? Who knows, anyway, goodnight. Don't worry, I'll leave you alive," he said, drawing back to slam a fist into her stomach. She rolled at the last second, making him slam a dust infused fist into the metal which bent under the pressure.

She stood up and drew the same knife from before, as well as another one. "Hell no, I won't lose!"

"If that's how you want to be," he said, clicking a button on each pistol, 12 inch (30.5 cm) blades coming out from inside them. "I will be glad to beat your face into the ground!"

The robotic eye swiveled around rapidly as he ran up, jabbing at her with both blades. She parried and so the fight ensued. Her eyes was able to keep up with his lightning fast movement, but her body was less able to do so, getting more and more tired as the battle wore on.

Two swift strikes from Casper disarmed her, and a final hit from his fists into her stomach made her go limp, coughing and gasping for air. He reached down and sliced through her robotic eye, making her scream in pain.

She covered it with one hand as she sat on the ground, glaring up at him, a blade at her throat.

"What are you?" he asked simply as sparks flew from her eye. "Some kind of robot?"

"A robot couldn't be knocked out by a hit to the stomach," she growled out. "Or be short of breath. I'm part robot, a cyborg to be exact."

"Tch," he glared at her. "I almost feel bad that you're a cyborg. You're just another pet project."

She glared at him. "Don't talk about what you know nothing of monster."

"Look who's talking, anyway, night!" he said before kicking her in the face, sending her flying. He ran over to her body and checked it. She was alive, but out cold.

Clapping his hands, he looked up and saw no sign of new bullheads, so he ran to the building where Adam was. When he went inside, Adam looked up and nodded. "Done? You took your sweet time."

"I'm done, and shut up," he growled. Approaching him slowly, he looked over his shoulder. "So what are you doing here on a computer? I thought you hated computers because they waste people's lives*"

"I do, but I'm just…borrowing their data on this new kind of dust…we might give it to you and infuse it with you as well."

"Well can I at least know what you're shoving inside me before you make me take it all?" Casper asked, taking out his scroll. "Transfer it to me."

Adam did some quick typing, his fingers a blur on the board as he gave Casper's scroll all the info he had on a flash drive. "There, look."

"Hmmm…" Casper stared at it, a worried look crossing his face. "Will this affect my personality?"

"It shouldn't," Adam said, his face blank, making it impossible to tell if he was lying. "None of the others affected your personality after all."

"Hmm…but this one…seems…different…" Casper mused. "It's just a gut feeling."

Adam rolled his eyes at that. "You and your gut feelings…look…you'll be fine. Even if we can't extract it, you won't notice anything. You'll be fine."

"Hmm…if you say so," Casper said, shrugging as he smiled at Adam. "I can trust you after all."

"Yeah…so anyway," Adam said, standing and withdrawing the flash drive. "Since I was waiting on you and nothing else, let's go acquire some of the new dust they have."

Casper let out a soft sigh. "Does that mean we have to go into the mine?"

"What?" Adam stared at him. "Did she hit you in your head or something? They've already mined some of this, otherwise they couldn't have researched it. We'll just take from the mine carts."

"Oh…right…" Casper said as he followed Adam out. "I knew that…"

They began looking around, not finding any for quite a while until Casper walked over to where Angel was knocked out. The mine cart they had been fighting near, the one he had dented with his fist, was the one that had had the dust. The crystals of it were now scattered in the ground behind where it had tipped over and fallen.

"Oh…found them!" he called out to Adam who calmly walked over as Casper bent down and began picking up the crystals. "Want me to hold onto them? I have a ton of pockets on this." He lifted up his jacket

"Go ahead," he said, handing more crystal to him. "Collect them, I'll keep an eye for anything…well…bad coming our way."

"Alright!" Casper said, getting on his hands and knees to quickly pick up the crystals.

As an hour went on, a howl came from the forest, followed by another, then another. More kept on coming until the entire forest was filled with them.

"Shit…" Adam swore Casper looking up to see his hand drift to his sword. "We have more than just them to worry about."

Pointing to the horizon, 6 bullheads armed to the teeth could be seen approaching their location, searchlights on and scanning the forest.

"Aw…fuck…" Casper said as he pointed to the forest. "Running time?"

A simple nod from Adam was all he need to bolt into the forest, hoping that they could reach their ATVs before anyone else found them, soldiers or Grimm.

*Yeah...irony… :3

 **So yah! Fav if it deserves it, follow if you want to and liked it, and review if you think there's something you need to comment on, ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23 - The New Dust

**Yah so anyway, here's another chapter. Since someone asked and I think it's a good question, I'll answer it here as well. I upload whenever I can, whenever I feel like it. Aight? Anyway, please enjoy!**

Leaves whipped past them as they made a mad dash for their ATVs, the howling sounds getting closer and closer with each passing minute. As they ran, they could hear the whir from the bullhead's engines as they passed overhead, heading to the complex empty of life except for the cyborg chick.

Casper pulled out his pistols, extending the blades and slashed through the branches to speed up the process. "So…Grimm and soldiers, isn't this fucking great?" he growled at Adam.

"Yeah, I blame you," Adam said as he launched himself over a log. "You gave her enough time to call them and couldn't find her."  
"Neither could you!" Casper protested as he saw the glint of metal ahead of them. "We're near them!" he said.

"Good," Adam growled as the two of them reached the small clearing they had stashed their rides. He vaulted onto his, Casper following his example. They each slid a key into the ignition, and sped away from the scene.

"Well, on the bright side," Casper called out as they ran over the dirt path, side by side. "There'll be less soldiers in general if the Grimm take them out."

"True," Adam admitted. "Maybe it's a good thing you called them."

As they reached the end of the dirt path and slid out onto the road, right in front of a police blockade. Adam turned to him and glared through his mask. "Never mind."

Some of the officers turned and pointed to them, one taking out a large megaphone. "Members of the White Fang, halt! You're under arrest!"

"Damn…" Casper swore as he hopped off his bike, cracking his knuckles. "You go on Adam. I screwed up, so I'll take them out."

"Hmph…fine, don't be late to dinner though," he warned before he revved his engine and sped off down the road in the opposite direction.

The officer glared at the fleeing vehicle and quickly spoke to 4 officers. They hopped into two cars and turned on the sirens, breaking the blockade to speed after him. As they passed Casper, he reached out, letting the blades of his guns dig into and cut through their cars. Both cars continued on for a while before one spun off, the tires slashed, and crashed into a tree. The other spun out and slid, landing in a ditch from the same thing.

"W…what?" the police officer with the megaphone asked before he directed his officers to take positions along the remaining cars, pistols pointed at him. "Lower your weapons and set them on the ground, otherwise we're going to shoot!"

"Okay!" Casper called back, dropping his guns which clattered to the ground. He raised his hands and placed them on his head while turning around so they saw his back. "That good?"

The officer signaled three to move forward, keeping three with himself. They walked over slowly, one pulling out a pair of aura nullifying cuffs. "Stay still," he said as he walked forward, clasping his wrists together. The three then circled to the front slowly to see who it was.

When they did, their eyes all went wide in shock and they back away while Casper's face grew into a crocked grin. "What?" he said, lowering his bound wrists. "You wanted to cuff me right?"

"H-he's the Demon chief!" one called out to the guy with the megaphone. "He's the-"

His voice went quiet as Casper slammed a foot into his neck, crushing his windpipe and spine all at once. "You know…when I ask a question, it's polite to answer it."

 _The Demon? Fuck!_ The chief turned to the others. "Fire at him! Fire right now while he's unarmed! I'm gonna radio for support!"

The three police officers by the cars began firing at him, while the two near him ran back to their comrades. Casper meanwhile bent down and quickly snatched up his weapons, moving in a serpentine pattern to dodge them as he sliced one across their back, a shower of blood coming from him s his blade cut through his aura just with pure force.

"W-what the fuck!" the other screamed as he pulled out his pistol and began firing randomly. "You're a monster!"

Casper used the other police officer's body as a meat shield as he ran forward, throwing him onto the last police officer that had seen him up close, kicking both of them into the forest. _The Grimm will deal with him,_ he reasoned as he continued to dodge the bullets and move forward.

Throwing both pistols high into the air, everyone turned their eyes to them as he reached into his coat and pulled out a new magazine. He caught them as they neared him and hit a button with his teeth, popping out the mags that were spent. He quickly slid a new one in and pointed it at the cop cars with a sadistic grin.

"Bang," he said as he fired one shot from each. As they landed, they exploded in balls of fire, causing the two police cars to go alight in fire and blow up in exchange. The shrapnel flew and lowered the police's aura, enough for the last shot at the last car to kill all but the chief.

The chief coughed out blood as he tried to drag himself away from the scene, but the sound of calm, slow, footsteps approaching him from behind made him know he was dead meat.

Casper rolled him onto his back with his foot and pressed his foot to his neck. "How many did you call in?"

He coughed out blood and glared. "Who knows, I just told them the Demon's here, that's all," he said as he squirmed underneath his foot in pain.

Casper raised his gun to him. "Well then, thanks. And goodnight," he said before pulling the trigger, one round going through his head.

As he walked away from the burning rubble, he heard the howls of Grimm and gunshots come from the forest, a small smirk on his face as he watched the bullheads lift up and begin to fly away, the gunshots leaving with them. "Well, all in all, this seems to be a good day."

He walked back to his ATV, wiping blood on his foot on the ground before hopping onto it. "Time to go home."

(At base)

Cinder was sitting at her desk, smirking at the data Adam gave her. "Yes…this will be useful…"

She pulled out her scroll and called Adam. It only had to ring once before he picked up. "Yes?"

"How soon until we can put this inside him?" she asked, a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Why?"

"Because this could help turn the tide in our favor. This power…will help not only me, but the White Fang as well."

"What is it? I had time to skim it, but not read it through and through."

"Well…basically…remember the red dust the White Fang embedded in him?"

"Yes. It made him stronger, immune to fire, and able to control fire to a small extent. Is it similar to that?"

"No. Well…to an extent. This will make him stronger…but also easier to…control…"

Adam's voice grew cold. "What do you mean by control?"

"Whenever he activates his dust, this will activate as well whether he wants to or not. It will act as a steroid, making him stronger and faster and the like, but…his mind won't be able to cope with the stress. It will shut down his mind for a while, so he will only be able to follow our commands."

"This sounds…dangerous. What if someone else gets control? It could end up turning one of our greatest assets against us."

"Don't worry about that," Cinder said, her voice becoming sweet and seductive again. "I'll make it work…you get him into that lab of yours and get him full of this dust. Turn the rest into a drug we can sell."

"…okay…but remember…the White Fang wants equality, not to be a drug funding organization, not to be a criminal organization."

"Don't worry dear," she said sweetly. "I'll get Roman to sell it to others in return for more equipment for the White Fang."

"…fine…" he grumbled, not liking this plan. It was dangerous, too dangerous. "I'll do my work on this side, you do yours."

"Of course dear," she said before hanging up.

Adam stared at his scroll, a scowl on his face behind his mask before he shrugged. _Whatever. I warned her._

He walked out into the garage and waited for Casper to return. As he did so, he called out to some recruits. "Front and center!"

The ones in the garage dropped what they were doing if they could and ran over. Adam looked them over and nodded. "I need you all to do something for me." Clicking a button on his remote for the ATV, the trunk popped open, revealing the black Dust crystals. "Take those to the grinder and grind them up to a powder."

The four in front of him nodded with question, each grabbing a quarter of the Dust before running away to do as he said. At the same time, Casper came back, skidding to a halt in the base. "Hey Adam!" he called out as he ran over, sticking out his wrists. "Mind if you smash this with your sword?"

Adam stared at the cuffs and sighed. "Why do you have those on you?"

"Well ya know," he said, laughing nervously. "You see there's a funny story to that…"

"Cut the crap," Adam said, hitting him in the back of the head before he quickly yanked out his sword and smashed through the cuffs into three pieces, cutting his assistant's wrists free.

"Thanks boss!" Casper said, rubbing his wrists as he grinned at him. "Those weren't the most comfortable of things to wear while driving."

"Shut up and follow me," Adam said turning and walking down the hallway. Blinking in surprise at his boss's anger, he followed with a slight skip in his step.

"So…" Casper said as they went deeper into the base. "Where are we going exactly?"

"We're going to the surgery room." Adam said simply. "We're going to add that black dust to you."

Casper frowned at that and stopped walking. "Is it safe? I mean…if you say it is then fine, it's safe. But if it's not safe, I rather not take it."

Adam whipped around and glared down at him. "Are you disobeying me?" he growled. "Are you going to be like that traitor?"

"What?" Casper seemed to shrink at the wall of anger in front of him as he was yelled at. "N…no…" he said getting more quiet. "I'm just worried about my health…"

"Don't worry," Adam said, reaching down to place a hand on his head and scratch his ears. "You're my assistant, I'll keep you alive and safe so long as you continue to follow my orders. Trust me, this is safe…" _Although I'm not 100% sure about it…_ Adam thought to himself.

Casper looked up, smiling softly with pride. "So you do trust me?"

"Don't let it get to your head," Adam growled.

"Well if you trust me, then I'll trust you," Casper said, smiling as he walked into the surgery room, the doors swinging open. "After all what's the worst that can happen to me?" he asked before the doors closed with a bang.

"…" Adam was silent for a moment before he let out a deep sigh. _Let's hope we don't have to find out Casper,_ he thought to himself as he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. _But I won't let you leave the White Fang…not like her…_

(Four Hours Later)

The doors to the surgery room swung open and banged back and forth, waking Adam. _Damn…did I fall asleep standing after I got that message?_ He asked himself before he opened his eyes to see Casper standing there.

"Hey boss!" he said, sounding as normal as he usually did. "What's up?"

"Surgery done?" Adam asked with a soft growl in his voice, annoyed at having woken up and annoyed that he fell asleep. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Casper asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"To test your new power…also…we're gonna have to make a modification to your mask. Orders from Cinder. You need something to cover your ears with speakers on them."

"Like headphones?" he asked, sounding excited. "Damn that'd be great! I'll get on that as soon as possible, alright?"

"Good enough. Anyway, we'll go take the training room and see what this new dust can do with you."

"Alright!" Casper said, bouncing around as he followed Adam down the hall. "Any ideas?"

"Other than that it makes you stronger, not really," Adam lied. "We'll find out soon enough so calm down."

"Right…" Casper said, but he couldn't stop bouncing around. New powers to make him stronger always excited him, especially with something this interesting.

They entered the empty training room, Adam moving to a control panel. He locked the door and brought up several training dummies, looking up at Casper. "Activate your dust."

"Right…that…still isn't perfected…" Casper said with a chuckle as he pulled out a packet of pills and took one for the future. "Make me angry."

"Alright…well…you're a useless pile of shit. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands and hand your corpse over to your ex-boss after I tear everything you love apart piece from piece. Cinder is going to help me burn all your dreams apart-"

"Alright that's enough," Casper warned, getting pretty angry and annoyed.

Adam didn't stop. "I mean seriously, Blake was a better fighter than you. You're so shit I'm thinking of replacing you with maybe a toad. A toad would be a better fighter than you. Oh, you know what?" A sadistic grin, a fake one, grew on Adam's face. "Maybe I should bring that place you work at to the ground with all the workers in it to the ground."

Something snapped and Casper let out a vicious howl of anger. He went flying at Adam, his legs growing green and yellow, showing increased speed and flight. He went to slam a foot into him, the leg glowing red as it was boosted with power. " **Don't you dare hurt anyone there!** " he snarled before Adam hit his chest, sending him flying back and into a wall, creating a large dent.

Adam stood with his arms crossed. "Now…let's see this new power…" he mumbled.

As Casper brought himself back to a standing position, he suddenly fell down to the ground with a howl of pain. Down his neck and along his spine, black runs began to spread. "WHAT IS THIS?!" he howled out. "IT HURTS!"

He began to thrash on the ground, Adam walking over to him slowly, worried for him for once. "Casper?"

Casper couldn't respond. He was stretching, trying to scratch the runes on his spine as he screamed in pain. Eventually, his body gave out and he collapsed in pain, his body going limp. Adam looked down at him and rolled him onto his back, worried for his assistant.

"Casper?" he asked. "Respond to me."

"I am here." He said, his voice dull.

"Then stand up," Adam said, looking over him. "Are you okay?"

As if a puppet pulled by strings, Casper brought himself and opened his eyes. One was pitch black and the other was a clear white. "I am okay."

The sound of clicking heels could be heard on the walk way as Cinder came on the scene, a smirk on her face. "Well then Casper…who's a good boy?"

He looked up and stared at her. "Nobody?"

"Well you can be one," she said with a smirk. "Adam, how about we test his limits?"

"Okay…" Adam said slowly. "What's your plan?"

"Oh it's very simple." She turned to Casper. "Casper…kill Adam."

 **Sooooo yeah... ;3 Have fun with waiting. Might be a day or a week, who knows? I mean I do but still. Anyway, review if you wanna, follow if you wanna, and favorite if you wanna. Ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Just A Day In Base

**Okay I gotta answer this. The pills that he takes are to keep his body from rejecting the dust. It keeps the Dust from killing him basically. He can take it before or after using it to keep himself safe. Aight? Anyway, here's the chapter...and well...you'll see. XD**

"Wait…what?" Adam asked in surprise. "What was that order?"

"Understood," Casper said, his voice dull as he hit the buttons on his guns, bringing out the foot long blades. He rushed Adam, who brought up his weapon in defense, sent sliding backwards several feet.

 _Damn…that was strong…_ he thought as he looked up at Cinder. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"I'm just testing his limits," she said slyly as she began walking down the steps to meet him. "Isn't this an…effective way to do so? Anyway, you won't lose to him, you're stronger… right?"

"Damn…" he said, glaring at her before an idea hit him. He turned to Casper who was rushing him again. "Casper, stop."

Casper stopped moving, but he stopped moving as if he was frozen.

"Lower your weapons," Adam ordered, and Casper did so, standing stock still as if he was a statue.

"See, this is why he needs something covering his ears," Cinder said with a chuckle. "It'd be dangerous if someone like Ozpin was able to get control of him...he's an important asset."

Adam was more than a little pissed as he turned around, hand on his sword. "Why should I not get retribution for this?" he snarled.

Cinder looked at him, unimpressed. "I thought you knew better than that," she chided, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Remember the second time we met? You wouldn't want a repeat of that would you?"

Adam glared through his mask but stood down. "So…how about we instead test him on a mission, instead of pitting him against me. I would prefer not to kill my second in command."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "You would have both lived, I would have stopped it before it got too serious but if you want it your way, we'll do it…this once…" She turned away, heels clicking before she froze and looked back. "And Adam? Keep both eyes on him, I'd hate to have him mess up my plans. If you don't, I might have to take care of him myself." With that warning she turned, leaving the training room with her heels clicking on the metal floor.

Adam turned and looked at that blank staring Casper, walking in a circle around him. He batted his head with his sword's sheath, something that usually pissed off Casper but he showed no reaction. He even batted his nose, but Casper showed no reaction.

Adam let out a shiver of disgust. "Damn…this is fucked up…" he said as he walked around again. _It's like…looking at a mannequin or a puppet…with no life, just there…I don't like it._ "Casper," he said, making his black and white eye turn to him. _Huh…wonder what's up with his eyes?_ "Roll over."

Casper got down on the ground and rolled over like a dog before standing up, back to being a still statue. "This is…degrading. It's just a mind control drug…damn…" He went ahead and tested what he would do again. "Clean your arm by licking it."

He went ahead and did it without a second wasted, acting like a cat now, licking his entire arm clean while Adam groaned, a hand over his face. "Damn what did I do?" he snarled. "Stop it you fucking idiot!" he growled at Casper, making him halfway done.

Pacing back and forth, he growled in anger and slammed a fist into the wall, pissed off. He felt tricked and betrayed by Cinder. _What can you expect from a human?_ He asked himself in anger. _Damn…I was an idiot…_

Instead of getting more worked up, he sat down and crossed his legs, closing his eyes. _Might as well rest a bit…_ he thought to himself before closing his eyes. He leaned against the wall and was quick to fall asleep.

An hour later, a soft thump in the room made him open his eyes. He looked up and saw that Casper had fallen from his standing position to laying face first on the ground. His mask protected him from any damage but had fallen off in the process. "Ow…" his assistant mumbled, rolling onto his back. "What happened?"

"Casper?" Adam stood up and looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I am…why wouldn't I be?" he asked, blinking up at him. There was something different about his eyes, well, one eye. The eye that had been black when he was under the influence of the black dust, the white section of the eye (the sclera) was now black. His irises were still emerald green, so his eye now looked quite odd.

Casper noticed Adam staring at his face and blinked at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Adam sighed and pulled out his scroll, turning on the camera function. He took a quick snapshot of Casper's face, before handing it down to him. "Look for yourself."

Casper took the scroll, curious and confused until he saw his eyes. "What the fuck?!" he screamed, staring at the scroll in shock. "What happened to my eye? I mean I can still see…so I mean…it's just cosmetic right?"

"I guess so," he said with a shrug. "I don't know, we'll find out over time most likely… you are the first test subject after all."

"Oh…so…" he looked at the clock. "Damn it's already 4 P.M?! We got in here at 3, where did the time fly?"

"You mean you don't remember it? You don't remember the past hour?" Adam asked, curious and worried. "None of it?"

"Huh? Wasn't I asleep on my face?" he asked in return. "But I can't remember anything, no…why? What was it?"

"Ah…nothing," Adam said with a shrug. "We found out what the Dust does, you must have forgotten. It makes you stronger and faster, that's all."

"Aw…that's it? That's a bummer…I was hoping for something new…oh well," he said with a shrug as he hopped up and picked up his mask. He dusted it and slid it back on. "So anyway, I'm gonna go to the workshop and add additions to my mask, alright boss?"

"Sure." Adam turned and walked out the door. "Just don't use your dust for the moment," he warned. "More testing is needed for that black dust, alright?"

"Got it boss! No using the awesome powers I have," he said with a chuckle. He walked out the door after Adam, but went down a hall that Adam wasn't going down. "Oh wait!" he ran back to Adam who stopped walking. "Any missions soon? I wanna blow stuff up!"

Adam sighed and shook his head. "If you didn't believe in the cause, I'd think you're crazy."

"But I am crazy," Casper said, blinking up at him. "But I mean…no harm in liking explosions right? I mean, everyone likes fireworks, and those are just explosions in the sky."

Adam took his sword in its sheath and gently hit Casper's head with it. "Shut up. I'll find a mission for you, alright? Just calm down for now."

Casper glared at him until he was told he would get a mission soon. "Alright! See ya then!" he said, turning around and bouncing down the hall, using his semblance, but not the Dust, to speed up his way to the workshop.

He slammed open the door to the workshop, startling a few of those who were working by anvils or on tables, working on weapons either for normal White Fang members to use, or special ones for other special operatives.

"Yo!" he called out to all of them as they bowed in respect. "Seriously? C'mon guys… I'm not the inspector so…just chill," he said as he went over to a container of White Fang masks and swapped his for a normal one. "See?" he asked, turning around.

"So…what are you doing down here…um…Demon?" one of the people down in the workshop asked. "It's unusual to see you here."

"Just modifying my mask," he said, walking around the room to grab random things he needed. He Once he was done he walked back to an empty table and dumped the pile of stuff along with his mask on the table. "So…yeah…"

"Oh…okay then," another said with a nervous laugh. "I thought this might have been a surprise inspection or something." The others voiced their agreement with this, laughing nervously.

"Naw…your inspection is next…Thursday I believe," Casper said, staring at the ceiling before nodding. "Yeah, next Thursday. Anyway go back to work, I got my own stuff to do!" he said, all of his focus directed to his project.

Several hours later, the others were all leaving the workshop for dinner. One went to go tap Casper's shoulder, but another grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing? He said that he was working, we can't distract him!"

"Yeah but it's dinner time. Nobody likes missing dinner," the guy who went to get his attention said. "Why? Think it was a bad idea?"

"Extremely," the other said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "That's the Demon, you know, the crazy killer who is known for being one of the strongest in the Fang?"

"Shit yeah, thanks for saving me," he said as they left. "I wouldn't want to be the one who pissed him off."

"Exactly, so anyway, who are you gonna bet on for the Vytal Festival?" he asked as they left.

Casper continued working, all of his focus on his mask. As it had been, it covered his ears, but offered no sound blockage. It was like a helmet, but kept his mouth open. He decided to do several modifications. One was two pieces of Plexiglas that went from each side to cover his mouth in case he was driving. To store the Plexiglas, he had to add two new sections to the mask so that it went down from his jawbone to the back of his neck. Another was a change to the eyes. He made them larger so that people could see his eyes if they were glowing, and he could have a larger, more normal field of vision. Over his ears he put two fluffy headphones (I don't know the name for the part where it's fluffy on the headphones). A button allowed them to be retracted so that he could hear normally, and there was a plug so he could connect it to his scroll for music. He added some new stripes to his mask for the completed missions so that it looked more different from other's masks.

He was so focused on working, he didn't notice when everyone left for dinner. He didn't notice when a plate clattered next to his desk with two sandwiches, one with beef and another with ham landed next to him.

He did notice when a sword hit his head as he examined his finished masterwork. "Who the hell?" he snarled, only to turn around and see Adam there. "Oh…it's just you."

"Nice to see you think so highly of me," Adam said with a roll of his eyes. "Lovely attitude to greet your boss with by the way."

"Get off my case," Casper grumbled as he raised his mask for Adam to see. "Like it?"

Adam took it and looked it over. "It looks more like a motorcycle helmet than anything…"

"And?" Casper asked with a huff. "You modified yours, and I changed mine, nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, not really." Adam tossed it back. "Good job, looks like you made it properly."

"Thanks!" Casper said happily before he reached down to rub his stomach. "But I'm starving…when's dinner?"

"Dinner ended…it's midnight," Adam said, pointing to a clock on the wall. "See?"

"What?!" Casper groaned in pain. "No wonder I'm starving…"

"There's a sandwich there," Adam said, pointing to the plate. "Did you seriously not notice it?"

"What?!" Casper turned around and saw it. "Oh my god I love you," he said as he jumped the sandwich. "You're the one who brought it right?" he asked before digging in.

"Might have been," Adam said with a shrug, although he was the one who did grab it for him. "I was waiting to tell you about your new mission, but you never came to get food, where I was waiting. I figured you were working, so I brought some. I've been here for several hours."

"Oh…" he swallowed a mouthful and chuckled. "Sorry…I was focused…but thanks for the food!" A grin grew quickly. "And you mentioned a mission?"

"I have a mission, but no explosions, just an assassination mission. It's a Faunus huntress that's been getting on our nerves. She lives in Vale, so it shouldn't be too hard to find and kill her."

"Got it!" Casper said as he finished off the first sandwich. "Send me the stuff on my scroll, I'll check it later. I'm going to bed though," he said as he took the plate and other sandwich. "Goodnight Adam!"

"Remember, no using your Dust," Adam warned as Casper walked away. Casper gave him a thumbs up with his free hand as Adam shook his head. "Well, might as well get some sleep too," he groaned.

 **Sooooo yah! Another chapter done...so fav if you wanna, follow if you wanna, and review if you wanna. Ciao!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Nightmare

**This is larger than usual. 3000 instead of 2000 words. Anyway you can skip to the reading now cause I'm just answering reviews now. have a nice read!**

 **LOL:...okie? I mean I made that before that episode, so I had no idea about that stuff...same with Cinder. I always though Cinder was dust infused, not what she is (NOT SPOILING! I mean...you should have seen it by now but whatever!).**

Casper looked from his vantage point on a relatively tall apartment complex and brought up the person's image.

 _Honestly if I wasn't here to kill them, I'd think they're hot…well if she was younger too,_ he thought, looking down at her. _Golden Brown fox ears, short brown hair, about 5 foot 8, . Used to be a part of team Bazaar in Beacon… fights with that big ass gun on her back._ It was something that looked like an assault rifle, but from the video, it didn't shoot bullets…it shot knives. _For the love of everything in Remnant, why was I sent after this chick? Why couldn't we send Jack the fucking Ripper? I'm sure they'd get along just fine!_ The reason he said that was because the gun could also become a chainsaw. _A god damn chainsaw. Well..better end this quickly._

Locating his target, he swung out from his hiding spot and stayed close to his target, pulling out both pistols as he breathed softly, his mask allowing him a nice field of vision as he watched her walk into a supermarket with her weapon on her back and come out with groceries.

 _…_ _is she…just…living a normal life?_ He asked himself. _Well…maybe I could just watch for a little more?_ He walked from rooftop to rooftop, keeping a close eye on her as she reached an apartment complex. He swung down and hid his White Fang mask, quickly taking it off. Hitting a button on the outside and inside at once, it compressed into half it's normal size. He hid it and walked up the steps, his feet silent as he followed her.

He waited until he heard a key enter a lock and open it. "I'm home!" she called out to the cries of children. "And calm down! I'm home! I'm home!"

 _Children?_ He blinked in surprise and walked back down the steps he had just climbed. His face twisted into a glare. _…I don't like this, not one bit._

He walked back down, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked at a building across the road. He walked into an alley and climbed the nearest ladder, the fire escape, and swung up onto the roof. He sat down and pulled out a small telescope from his pocket. He pointed it to the window where he approximated the woman he was supposed to kill was.

Zooming in, he looked through the window and frowned. She had a husband and kids…and he was sent to cut that family apart and kill the woman just because she was annoying the fang. He let out a growl and crushed the telescope, shaking away the shards of glass that thankful, his aura prevented from getting embedded in his hand.

He stood up and turned away from the building, sliding his White Fang mask on. _I need to have a talk with Adam…_

Adam looked up in surprise as his door flew open to his office. "Who is it?"

Casper stormed in, his eyes filled with fury as he slammed his scroll into the table in front of him. "I'm not doing this mission!" he snarled. "Never!"

Adam was taken aback and leaned back in his chair in surprise. "This is new, you've never blatantly refused an order, let alone so strongly." He leaned forward on his desk. "Why are you so against killing this human helper?"

"I don't give a damn if she helps humans!" he snarled. "She has kids she takes care of! I'm not going to kill someone like that just cause they're a pain. They haven't tried to kill me yet. If that situation comes up, only then will I try to kill them."

Adam sat in silence while Casper breathed heavily, his eyes filled with anger. As time wore on in silence, neither saying anything, they just looked at each other and waited. Once Casper was calmer, Adam opened his mouth and said, "Why?"

"Huh?" Casper asked. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why are you so against killing a mother?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "You've killed them before. You've killed mothers, brothers, sisters, and children of others without a second thought. All the soldiers you've killed, all the mercenaries, all the workers caught in explosions we've caused." Adam looked at him with steel cold eyes. "They all had families or had relatives. Why are you so against this one?"

Casper looked away. "I just am okay? And most of the people we killed were human… I don't like killing Faunus and I try to avoid it if possible." He turned his glare to Adam. "You didn't know this until now, but I've been constantly releasing Faunus workers instead of killing them. I just don't like killing Faunus."

"What?!" Adam snarled as he stood up, slamming his hands onto the desk. "Just like her!" he snarled as he walked over and grabbed his ears, yanking on them to make him cry out in pain. "You like being nice to traitors? Those who don't fight oppression are just as guilty as the rest of the humans! Don't be sympathetic to scum like them!"

"You're wrong!" Casper growled out in response, thrashing as Adam yanked on his ears again. "You're wrong! There's nothing wrong with not fighting, they just can't! So why hurt them if they're already suffering under humans?! Why not help them?"

"Because they don't try to fight!" Adam snarled as he release his ear only to swing out with his foot, slamming it into Casper's ribs so he let out a gasp of air and stumbled back. "They should at least try to fight if they're going to do anything!"

The next swing was blocked by Casper who had fire in his eyes as he glared at Adam. "Shut up!" he snarled. "You're wrong! If they don't want to fight, then we don't have to force them, it's that simple!"

Both of them vanished into a flurry of fists and punches as they each tried to knock out the other, each with their own conviction and infuriated by their pasts, both from the past few years.

"We have no right to force them to fight!" Casper snarled as he blocked a rather vicious punch.

"Then they have no right to get freedom that we fight for," Adam growled, blocking an equally strong kick from Casper.

Casper finally snapped and activated his dust, snarling loudly. "NO WE DON'T!" he screamed as he suddenly sped up, landing about a dozen punches in just a second before finishing it off with a roundhouse kick to his chest.

Unfortunately for him, as Adam lay groaning in the rubble of his desk, Casper's Black Dust activated, and a small screaming session later, he was back to being a puppet.

Adam stood up with a groan and looked at him, grinning. _Good…now he can finish his mission and maybe do a bit extra as well._

Finding that everything had returned to darkness, Casper let out a sigh. " _Did the Dust activate again? Damn…I wonder what the hell is going on outside. Maybe I'll remember this this time, but who knows?"_

He stood up inside the darkness, finding that the ground seemed solid. He began walking, not sure if he was moving forward, backwards, or nowhere at all. It was rather interesting to see his own mind from the inside.

As he walked along, he saw something bright, a small bright light, float over to him and hover near him. He gently poked it and it expanded into a screen with light. Looking into it, he grimaced. " _Ah…this memory…why does it have to be this one?_ "

It continued to expand until a sudden blast of white light caused him to close his eyes. Blinking them clear, he saw himself and Auburn, much younger, walking down the street with smiles on their face. He had gotten a chance to see her, so he took advantage of it to walk and talk with her.

Older Casper walked behind them, knowing he was just watching a memory in first person, watching it as his younger self talked and laughed. _Funny how I think he's younger when it was only a few years ago. Well… a lot did happen._

Younger him waved bye to Auburn as they split up and he went into his apartment building. The two versions of himself took the steps two at a time as he went up to the top floor of the small apartment complex. Pulling out a key he had on his neck, Casper reached for his own neck, only to shake his head. _No…remember, that's all over. I'm really hoping I'm wrong and this isn't that day._

Young Casper opened the door and walked into the living room. It had a small TV on a table across from a couch with two armchairs on either side of it. His mother, Miranda, came out from another room, smiling at him. She rushed over and picked him up in a hug, even though he was as tall as her. She was quite strong, ex-huntress and all.

"Hihi!" she said happily. "Food will be ready soon, so don't worry!"

"I lost a bet so I'm cooking," came a grumbling voice from the kitchen. "I swear you rigged the gun!"

"Aw, don't be mad cause I'm a better shot than you," she teased as she set down Casper. "So how was school?"

"Good, more or less," he said with a shrug. "Same old same old really. What more do you want?"

"No sass," she said, hitting his head with her hand gently. "None of that sass in here young man."

His mother wasn't a small, petite thing. She was 5 foot, 10 inches tall and had quite large muscles. She could easily smash in a person's face if they tried to rob her. She still had some curves to her, so it was obvious that she was a woman. She had soft, kind, blue eyes like the ocean and had a smile for everyone. She was a wolf Faunus like her son, while her husband was a panther Faunus.

Speaking of him, at that moment her husband, Ryan came through the door to the kitchen, a towel in his hands. "Oh hey Cass, have a good day at school?"

"I just answered that…" he grumbled. "Same old same old…"

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot you're at the age where you want us out of your lives," he said with a chuckle.

His father wasn't an ex-Huntsman, but still had some muscles to speak of. Instead of getting them from training, he got them from lugging massive shipments of potatoes, flour, and other cooking ingredients as he worked as a chef. He was one of the chefs at a well-known restaurant that, unlike many, didn't discriminate and allowed anyone who could cook properly to work. Besides that, he had a small goatee that was the same color as his hair, pitch black as the night. His ears poked out of his head as he smiled down at Casper, standing at 6 foot, 5 inches tall. His eyes were a soft orange like the sunset as he smiled, his kind face quite similar to his wife's.

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm making lasagna, so be ready for some of the best lasagna you've ever had!"

Casper grinned. "Lasagna? Why are we having my favorite?" He looked up at his mother as he asked that question.

"We got a call from the school," she said, hugging him softly before releasing him. "You know you're one of the top 10 students? They called to congratulate us."

He blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought I wasn't doing that well."

She flicked one of his ears, making him squeak in surprise and blush crimson. "You're doing good," she said with another kind smile. "Keep it up!"

"Mmm…thanks…" he mumbled. "Even in weapons training I'm doing well?"

"You are!" she said cheerfully as she grinned at him. "What? Are you going to follow in your mother's footsteps and become a Hunter?"

"Sure? Why not? It seems like fun, and you get to explore and everything, so why not try to be one?"

She ruffled his hair and smiled. "That's my boy." She stood up and walked back into the kitchen. "Come and help me set up the table."

"Alright!"

Older Casper watched the young him dash off to help his mother. _Even if the age difference is just a few years, why does it feel like such a massive gap? You know…I never even introduced them to Auburn…I should have done it…_ he let out a weary sigh. "Guess I gotta finish this memory huh?"

As the dinner progressed, normal as ever, they talked idly of many things. His mom talked of small jobs she was doing in the city, his father of work at the restaurant and a tomato accident, making everyone else laugh.

Older Casper even smiled at the bittersweet memory. "You never had good jokes did you? Always the silly, stupid jokes."

Younger Casper talked about school, and time seemed to speed up as older Casper followed his younger self to do what he did before sleep. He did his homework, watched some TV, brushed his teeth and finally climbed into his bed.

His room was a good size with a closet, a wardrobe and a desk for homework with a lamp on it. He had a window looking out onto the street and had a book on the table for doodles and anything he felt like writing. He also had a bed with soft blue sheets. On the ceiling were stars that glowed in the dark that had been there ever since he was little.

Young Casper slipped into his PJs, bottoms that were black with white crescents on them while the top had little beowolves on them on the black fabric. Older Casper meanwhile stared out the window, leaning against a wall, watching the sun begin to set. Younger Casper came over and looked out too.

"Beautiful sunset," the younger him said, the older one nodding as if they were having a conversation, but he knew how this played out. Younger Casper looked down to the road 5 floors below and saw 5 men walking down the street before entering his apartment building. Both version of Casper frowned, but the Younger one shrugged and crawled into bed.

"Fucking idiot," Older Casper growled. "Warn them! Warn your parents!" he yelled, walking toward him with his hand raised. He realized the stupidity of his actions and let out another tired sigh. "Never mind…this has all already happened, I can't stop it."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again, frowning. "Why do I have to relive this shit again?" he growled, hoping he could just escape the memory by closing his eyes, blocking out everything that happened.

When Casper opened his eyes, he noticed something very odd. He was shorter, and he was in bed. The next thing that hit him was the smell. The acrid smell of burning fabric and chemicals. He shot out of bed, still dressed in his PJs and opened his door. "Mama? Papa?" he called out.

His parents came rushing out of their bedroom as well, nodding to each other. "Must be extremists," his father said, patting his head. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here alright, don't worry."

 _Damn why am I acting out the dream?_ He asked himself in his head, but his body wouldn't listen. _Why do I have to go through this torture again?!_

The two of them walked towards the door, Miranda pulling out her two swords she kept sheathed in the house, usually by her bed. She kicked the front door and rushed out, swinging back and forth to check for anyone. Both versions of Casper wished together that they hadn't had left their weapons at school. They three of them walked down the steps, running as fast as they could. Once they were half way down, the smell's source hit them. The bottom two floor were on fire.

"Our auras should be able to handle it," she said, looking at her husband worriedly. "But yours isn't unlocked…alright…Casper, carry him."

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise but it did make the most sense. "O…okay…"

"If I get too heavy, pass me off to your mother," he said with a grin.

Casper grabbed his dad and carried him on his back through the fire, gritting his teeth as the flames licked near his feet.

The three of them were able to make it to the ground floor and rush out into the main lobby which wasn't on fire for one reason, it was were the extremists were.

The moment they came out, Casper dropped his father, covered in sweat and panting for air as he collapsed.

His mother meanwhile found 20 guns pointed at her, the captain of them all grinning as he strut forward. "Well, well, looks like we found some more animals."

The captain had a black mask that covered his face completely, a black cloak with a black long sleeved shirt under it, black slacks and black dress shoes. His lackeys had black masks as well but had no cloaks. They instead wore suits and had black dress shoes. They also carried Assault rifles that the Atlas military had made, while their leader carried a revolver on his hip and a sword on his back.

"Don't fight guys," she whispered. "We're out gunned…and these are people part of _Purity_." She said their name like it was venom. "We need to just listen to them." She even set down her weapons.

"Tie them up," the leader said to some others. "We can use them as hostages to get out of here once the police arrive."

Two men came forward for each of them and tied them up, adding them to the group of hostages that had already been made consisting only of Faunus. All humans had been released with a pat on the back.

Sitting down with his family, Casper looked back and forth between his parents. "T-the police will come right?"

"I dunno," Miranda said softly. "Faunus aren't exactly a priority of theirs and I know the captain is a racist…he might even be part of Purity, so who knows?"

They had to wait in the lobby as the Purity members sat there, waiting to see if there were any others trying to run left that they could capture. After half an hour, the captain snapped his fingers.

"Time to get moving boys!" he called out.

"Problem boss!" one of them said. "Police have us surrounded!"

"What?" He looked out and grabbed a megaphone from another one. "Get the fuck away police! We have hostages and we'll kill one for every 10 minutes you stay!"

Whoever was on site called back in response said, "Release the hostages and come out with your hands above your head and we will not harm you! You will be subject to a trial in court!"

"Fuck you!" he called back in response, firing one shot through the glass that pinged off the police car that police officers were behind.

 _You know I've always wondered how they all got here,_ Casper thought to himself as this was going on. _Must have slowly filtered into the building…oh well…who knows? They could have been living here and I would have never known._

After ten minutes passed, the captain sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, they give me no choice…I guess I have to put down an animal."

He walked back and forth among the gathered hostages who kept their heads down as they all prayed not to get picked.

"I choose…you…" he said, pointing to Miranda. "You're the only one who came down with weapons, you must be a huntress. Well, now you can be dead!" he said cheerfully.

Before anyone could react, he whipped out his pistol and shot her straight through the head, killing her instantly.

He smiled sadistically as Casper sat there in horror, watching the man pick up her body and throw her in front of the building for the cops to see. "My threat wasn't empty!" he called out. He turned to the hostages with a grin on his face. "I wonder who's next?"

 **Ugh I feel like an ass for writing this, but yeah...that's not the end FYI. Someone else will die, guess who? Well anyway, Favorite and follow if you wanna, and review please! Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26 - On the Run (Part 1)

**What else happened in that memory? ...well I don't tell anyone anything about that yet! Ha ha! I'm an ass! But anyway, yay for 3 more people who like this story! Oh and the reason I was slow for updating is two fold. On one hand, I'm sick with a nasty ass cold. You may say its not bad but when you can barely see straight and your head feels like it's been hit by a truck, it's hard to write. The other bit is that I started another story! Cause I don't mind selfish self promotion, here's a link to it!A New Faunus Colony It's about well...basically what it says... ANYWAY! Enjoy a read! (damn this intro is long)**

Building were burning, sulfur was in the air, and on his hands there were blood. He stared at it as he took in his surroundings again. Reaching up to touch his cheek, he felt his modified his mask on, making sure he was in the present. He took in the surrounding again and wiped his hand on the side of his mask, leaving a bloodied handprint as he walked out of the came to with a start, looking around to find where he was. _Am I awake? Am I up and running? What's going on here?_ He looked around and cleared his head as he took in his surroundings.

He looked around and found himself standing in a ruined apartment complex. The wail of empty police cars with the officer's corpses were outside the building as he staggered out of it. He looked up and saw that the cracked moon was out.

 _Strange, could have sworn it was noon-ish or something. Hell I dunno what time it was but sure as hell it wasn't night._ He kept on walking until he could turn around and look. His eyes went wide in surprise as he recognized the building, or at least what remained of it.

 _I was here earlier!_ He thought to himself, reaching around to grab his arm as he felt it begin to tremble. He looked at either building to the side of it and his eyes went wide in shock. _I…this is where that woman was…the huntress…_ He ran into the alley and vomited into the nearest garbage bin having ripped off his mask.

As he slid it back on, wiping his mouth he stared at the burning rubble. _Please tell me I didn't kill any innocent Faunus. That's not my thing damnit!_

He heard a small crackle on the newly installed earphones and heard Adam's voice. "Return to base Casper. Mission done." He then went silent.

"Damn!" he swore aloud. "Damn it all to hell! That asshole lied to me! He tricked me! He didn't mention this would happen!" He tore off his White Fang mask again and slammed his fist into the wall, his eyes red with fury. "I'm going to kill him! I thought I could trust that asshole!" he swore. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Compressing his White Fang mask, he vanished into the shadows. _Someone has a lot of explaining to do…_

Adam was still sitting behind his desk, expecting a calm, still controlled Casper to come walking back in. he instead was greeted to his door behind pushed inwards with such force that as it slammed into the wall, it broke from its hinges and fell to the ground.

"Adam," he growled behind clenched teeth as he stormed in, pulling out his pistols. "You have some fucking explaining to do right this minute!"

Adam stood up, his hand drifting to his sword. "What did you want to talk about?"

"One," he pointed both pistols at Adam. "Why did I murder the people I specifically said I wouldn't after my dust activated? Two," he popped out the blades in each pistol. "What are the full effects of the dust? Three, what's Cinder's role in all of this?"

 _Cinder?_ Adam was taken aback with that last question. _I'm surprised he even bothered asking about her._ "To start off with your last question, I don't know what Cinder's thinking, honest," he said as he watched Casper get more antsy. "The black dust allows control over another person, and that's why you killed those people. I ordered you to."

Casper snarled and swung both blades at him in an X-slash, growling deeply. "I'll kill you!"

"Why are you so angry?" Adam asked as he sent Casper stumbling backwards with a simple swing. "You've killed people before without a second of worry."

"It's because you took it away!" he snarled. "Just like humans! You guys tried to take away my free will! Isn't that against your own principles?"

"We just made you do what you couldn't!" he growled back as they clashed blades again over his desk. "You agreed to our cause which means doing as we say. You didn't obey, so I made you!"

"That's no different then trying to take control of me! Just like humans try to do!" he snarled as he pushed him back. He managed to pin Adam against the wall so he couldn't draw his sword, Casper's face contorted in anger and betrayal. "I thought I could trust another Faunus like you!" he said as he pressed his arm against his throat, his face in Adam's. "I obviously can't, so just die!"

As they fought, the soft clicking of heels couldn't be heard and neither realized a third person was here, watching their fight with a coy grin. "My, my," she finally said. "I'm surprised to see you like this Adam. I always thought you were the stronger of the two."

Raising her hand, her body was surrounded in glyphs as Casper suddenly found fireballs being shot into his back. "I guess I'll help you because I can't have you dying on me. I need Adam alive boy," she said, turning to glare at Casper. "So you can't kill him."

Backing away from Adam as he brought up his blades to block the fireballs, he instead rushed Cinder. "Then I'll just get rid of the Queen first!"

As he neared her, she simply stepped to the side, hiding to the side of the doorway. As he came out he was greeted not to a heeled shoe hitting his face, but instead a booted, bullet loaded one.

Mercury sent him reeling back, his aura taking a hefty hit from that one, swift hit to his cheek. Hopping up with a small growl, Mercury stared at him in surprise. "Oh hi Casper. Having a bad day?"

"Take him out," Cinder said as she turned and began to walk away. "Don't kill him though. I need him alive for this to work."

"I got it boss," Merc said as he turned to face Casper. "So let's dance doggy."

"I'm a wolf Faunus," Casper snarled, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. His eyes darted around before he suddenly dashed down the hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Merc called out as he ran after him, having trouble keeping up with such speed. _He's fast. I might have trouble catching up, especially because he knows this place._

As the two of them ran down several paths, each one looking exactly like the other Merc began to fall behind Casper. As he entered an area filled with numerous doors and several exits, Merc found that Casper had vanished from sight.

Panting from the effort of chasing him, Merc began opening doors slowly, one after another. "Come out come out wherever you are," he called out as he continued opening doors.

He passed Casper's door by accident, opening a broom closet. He didn't bother looking into a locker that was inside, where Casper had hidden, his body radiating rage that Mercury missed.

As he looked into the next room, he didn't hear the door to the room he had just been looking in open. He did feel it when Casper swung his foot into Merc's neck, sending him flying into the room. As Merc got up, scowling, he tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"Stay a while Merc," he said as he ran away. "Alright?"

He was already gone before Merc slammed the door with his boot enough times to reduce it to splinters. He was scowling as if he woke up with Ursa shit in his hair, and ran down the hall. "I don't care what Cinder says," he growled in the back of his throat. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Casper swung into his room and looked around to see if there was anything he needed to grab. This was basically him breaking almost every single rule he was told to follow while in base, and saying, 'Hey I'm leaving!' The higher ups and Adam would not be happy.

 _Who cares anymore?_ Casper growled. _They're just trying to turn me into a weapon. They can do that with any of their other pet projects, but not me. I'm bailing on this sinking ship._

He didn't pack much. He stuffed into a small bag an extra pair of clothes and some snacks he had stored and that was it. He added some lein to the pockets in his coat in case the White Fang tried to shut down his bank account. He took his extra weapons and tools to keep all his weapons in tip top shape and looked around his room. He even snatched up the keys to the ATV he all but owned.

His eyes lingered on the stuffed toy Auburn had given him. _I'm going to regret this…_ He grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag. _Damn you Auburn. Just watch. This is gonna slow me down and get me killed or captured…maybe even both._

Shouldering the bag he began sprinting through the facility at full tilt, ignoring the odd stares he got from other White Fang members, all of them wondering, why was one of their strongest people running out of here without any reason. Sure it was normal for him to go on missions randomly and without warning, but to see him running as if terrified of something was disturbing to many of them.

Running out into the garage, he swung up and onto his ATV and slid the key into the ignition. He went to slam his foot onto the pedal, but saw Adam standing at the exit. "You're not leaving," he said simply, one hand on his sword. "Unless you really think you can get past me?"

Revving the engine, a dangerous grin on his face, he slammed his foot on the peddle. "Guess I can only try," he growled.

Surprised by his cockiness, Adam's hang squeezed his sword harder. "Are you really underestimating me?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Casper ignored him and sped forward, getting closer by the second. As he was only five feet away, Adam yanked out his blade, intent on cutting through his ride before Casper could do anything.

 _Oh c'mon, how long have I known you?_ He asked himself as he vanished, teleporting himself along with the ATV and everything it in 5 feet to the left, dodging his swing.

Adam was caught off guard that he managed to avoid, but didn't move to chase him down. He simply turned around and watched the ATV ride away from their hidden base, a cloud of dust from the dirt road rising behind him.

Sighing, Adam reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his scroll. Pulling up a number he reserved for special occasions, which this was, he rang him. "Yeah? Hi…it's me… look, I need your help for a mission. You're probably the best counter to him, he could actually challenge me."

"Huh? Really? I mean I dunno, what's in it for me?"

"He's strong," Adam said with a grin. "I trained him myself for the past few years, so he ought to offer you a challenge. It should be fun."

"Hmm…" Adam heard the rustling of someone getting out of bed in the background. "Alright. Tell me who it is and where they are and I'll do it," he said. "I don't have much better to do."

"Casper, AKA the Demon. He left the White Fang base heading north on an ATV, which is the only information we have right now. Think you can find him?"

"That sounds like Vale," the other person said with a yawn. "Alright sure, I'll find him. Do you want him back dead or alive?"

"Alive. All limbs still attached. He can be roughed up a bit though if you want," Adam said, a glare crossing his face. "He's pissed me off."

"Got it. You better not have been lying about him being a challenge by the way," the other said as a door was opened in the background. "I wanna have some fun."

"I don't think I'm lying, but who knows?" Adam said, shrugging despite the fact he couldn't be seen. "You'll find out by yourself won't you?"

"Yeah, anyway see ya," he said before hanging up.

Adam looked at his scroll and sighed, stashing it away. "It's a good thing I didn't mention he was important for Cinder," he mumbled. "Else he might not have taken the job."

 **Who is he? I'll tell you this much, he's someone from another person's story who got in contact with me, and I like his writing. :3 So I'm borrowing him. I got his permission, don't worry! But anyway, see ya'll later, ciao!**


End file.
